


Cradle Me

by Hazzaczuwa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drug Use, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Nerd Louis, Punk Harry, baby project
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 44,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaczuwa/pseuds/Hazzaczuwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prosty projekt, a przynajmniej tak Louis myślał. Jest sparowany z kimś, by opiekować się mechanicznym niemowlęciem, kimś całkowicie różnym od niego. Harry mógł być nieostrożny względem dziecka albo Louis, dopóki nie dowiaduje się, że Louis jest czymś więcej, niż on widzi.</p>
<p>lub AU gdzie Louis na zajęciach domowej ekonomii musi opiekować się mechanicznym dzieckiem i Louis naprawdę, naprawdę potrzebuje dobrej oceny, by móc się dostać na Oxford, ale wtedy zostaje sparowany z Harrym.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

\- Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy skorzystaliście z wakacji. Chciałbym przedstawić wam nowy program nauczania w naszej szkole, który zacznie się dzisiaj, by ukończyć wasz ostatni rok w szkole - zaćwierkał nauczyciel, trzymając wielki stos papierów w swoich rękach, kiedy uczniowie westchnęli. Nowy program nauczania. Trudniejsze gówno do ukończenia to pewne.

Pan Stantonworth wręczył broszurę każdemu uczniowi. Koledzy z klasy jęknęli, kiedy zaczęli czytać zarys kursu. Już byli przybici pracą w szkole i wszystkim, czego chcieli, to to, by wakacje wróciły i uratowały ich. Tylko jeden uczeń się uśmiechał.

Dla Louisa to wyglądało jak kawałek ciasta. Żadne zadanie nie było dla niego wyzwaniem. Naprawdę opłaciło się czytanie tylu książek, kiedy był młodszy. Bycie inteligentnym ma oczywiście swoje konsekwencje i idąc w stronę stereotypowego języka i zachowania granego w filmach; kujon zawsze był zastraszany.

Louis był pozostawiony sam. Nie był dotykany ani skrzywdzony. Był więcej niż kujonem, nikt nie rozmawiał, aby zamiast bólu dać mu uśmiech. Był po prostu pozostawiony sam sobie w rogu. Wciąż był zastraszany emocjonalnie. Zajęcia w-f, zawsze był ostatnim wybieranym do drużyny. W grupach do gry zawsze zostawał jako ostatni. Był jedynym, z którym rozmawiają, kiedy ktoś potrzebuje zrobionego zadania domowego, by uniknąć zatrzymania.

Inaczej, był pozostawiony jak mały pingwinek zagubiony na śnieżnej pustyni.

Czytając dokładnie cały zarys, zauważył, że to zadanie jest na 50 punktów. Święta krowo. To było świetne. 50 punktów mogło dać mu stypendium, którego potrzebował do Oxfordu. Naprawdę chciał tego, ale niestety sam nie mógł sobie na nie pozwolić.

To była pierwsza informacja na liście. Kiedy Louis zrobi to i zarobi punkty, będzie w stanie skończyć swoją ostatnią klasę i pójść prosto na uniwersytet, bez żadnego ale. To było marzenie, które Louis chciał spełnić i to jest to, co zamierza zdobyć.

Mr Stantonworth powiedział uczniom, by poważnie przeczytali zarys, kiedy Louis już go czytał, zaznaczając kilka kluczowych punktów w klasie, nim przemowa przerwała mu właściwe przepisy.

\- Dobrze klaso, zwróćcie uwagę - zaczął, odwracając się twarzą do białej tablicy, rysując małą listę schludną kursywą, zapisując zasady projektu. Nazwał projekt ‘Ukołysz mnie - dziecięcy projekt’, co oznaczało trochę mniej, niż oczywiste.

Skończył pisać, a klasa czytała to, co napisał, zapisując szybko notatki tak szybko, jak mówił.

\- Teraz klaso, mamy 3 tygodnie na ten projekt i tak jak widzicie, ogromne 50 punktów jest do zdobycia bezpośrednio do waszego wyniku końcowego, abyście dostali się na uniwersytet.

\- Chcę, abyście wszyscy wzięli to naprawdę na poważnie. Jak możecie stwierdzić po tytule, dziecko będzie w to zaangażowane. I jeżeli paru z was zauważyło, ten projekt może być dodany do listy waszych zadań z domowej ekonomii, ale musicie skończyć to w krótkim czasie, czyż nie?

\- Więc w zasadzie trzy tygodnie sam na sam z waszym - wyciągnął na wierzch zza stołu niemowlę normalnej wielkość. Mechaniczne oczywiście. Trzymał je w swoich rękach, jakby było prawdziwym dzieckiem, kiedy klasa zaczęła się śmiać. - Będziecie się śmiać teraz, ale zdacie sobie sprawę, że potrzeba odpowiedzialności, aby zająć się jednym z tych dzieci.

\- Więc klaso, będziecie mieli dziecko. Będziecie je karmić. Opiekować się nim. Zmieniać mu pieluchy. Przytulać i mam nadzieję, kochać. Kamery i rejestratory są dodane wewnątrz, aby oglądać was i to jak się zajmujecie dzieckiem, by zapewnić was, że ich nie zamkniecie albo, co gorsza, wyrzucicie. - Klasa znowu się zaśmiała, kiedy nauczyciel lekko zachichotał, kładąc dziecko na stole. - Więc każdego tygodnia, będziecie przychodzić do mnie z dzieckiem oraz włożymy dysk do komputera i klasa będzie mogła zobaczyć wszystko, co zrobicie z dzieckiem.

\- Pod koniec, ale nie jako ostatnie, pary - klasa sapnęła. - Szokujące, prawda? Cóż, nie będziecie sami w tym projekcie. To jest partnerski projekt i na wasze nieszczęście, ja wybieram partnerów. - Koledzy z klasy jęknęli, kiedy Louis usiadł ciaśniej i czekał, aby usłyszeć więcej. - Również z powodu różnej liczby chłopaków i dziewczyn, dwóch mężczyzn będzie umieszczonych razem, by stworzyć jeszcze trudniejszy warunki dla nich do ukończenia.

Mr Stantonworth wyciągnął arkusz papieru z bałaganu na swoim biurku. Zaczął czytać na głos nazwiska, Louisa nazwisko nie było wyczytane do samego końca. Wszyscy ludzie, z którymi miał nadzieję być, byli już zajęci, pozostawiając…

\- Louis Tomlinson i Harry Styles.

Wtedy Louis niezwłocznie wiedział, że obleje ten projekt.


	2. Rozdział 1

\- Cześć, jestem…

\- Louis, tak? - Zapytał Harry Louisa bez żadnego entuzjazmu. Louis uśmiechnął jaskrawo, kiwając swoją głową. - Zamknij się.

Wow, to było niespodziewane. Szczególnie od chłopaka, z którym Louis nigdy w swoim życiu nie rozmawiał. Harry usiadł na swoim krześle, składając swe ręce i osuwając się do tyłu, patrząc na swoje stopy. Louis obruszył się, siedząc ciasno na swoim krześle i wyciągając swój piórnik.

\- Więc, jaki jest nasz plan?

\- Nie wiem, nie obchodzi mnie to, - splunął Harry z tą samą ilością entuzjazmu. Boże, co za dziecko.

\- Dlaczego cię to nie obchodzi?

\- Bo to wygląda jakbym opiekował się zmarłym dzieckiem?

\- To nie jest żywe. Nie powinno takie być na pierwszym miejscu?

\- Kto daje to gówno, nie będę się opiekował kawałkiem plastiku - Gdyby Louis miał wtedy dziecko w swoich rękach, nie obchodziłyby go zasady i walnąłby dzieckiem prosto w jego kwaterkę. Louis westchnął ponownie, spoglądając w dół na swoją broszurę z zadaniami i zaczął kreować mapę myśli bez pomocy Harry’ego.

Wszyscy inni pracowali zharmonizowanie. Oprócz Louisa i Harry’ego. Dlaczego kujon i najczarniejszy i najpopularniejszy uczeń w szkole zostali sparowani? To nie miało żadnego sensu, wszystko zawsze miało sens dla Louisa, ale nie to.

Nie mógł wyobrazić sobie żadnego matematycznego problemy ani formuły na tę parę. To były tylko myśli o umyśle. Głupie myśli o umyśle.

Pod koniec szkolnego dnia, dzieciaki wyszły z pomieszczenia, otrzymując dziecko na parę. Louis i Harry pozostali jako ostatni, odkąd Pan Stantonworth musiał porozmawiać z ich dwójką. Louis wiedział co nadchodzi, wielki wykład o tym jak głupi był umieszczając ich razem i będzie ich przepraszał, że zdał sobie z tego sprawię tak późno i utknęli z losowo wybranymi ludźmi.

\- Panowie - ćwierkający nauczyciel przysiadł na ich ławce, Harry odseparował się od Louisa i przeniósł się dwie ławki dalej. Boże! Nie pachniał tak źle, ani też nie był taki niezręczny. Coś było naprawdę nie tak z tym chłopakiem. - Możecie się zastanawiać dlaczego dopasowałem was w taką głupią parę.

Harry chrząknął, a Louis przewrócił na niego oczami. - Dlaczego mielibyśmy chcieć?

\- Doskonale wielkim wytłumaczenie jest…

\- Układ z panną Johnson, taki że musiał nas pan umieścić razem? - Zadrwił Harry, a twarz pana Stantonwortha stała się czerwona. Nie ze wściekłości, ale z zakłopotania.

Nie było tajemnicą, że panna Johnson i pan Stantonworth mają ze sobą mały romans. Złapani przez kamery i własne oczy uczniów, kiedy uprawiali seks na biurku. Pan Stantonworth przekupił uczniów imprezą pełną pizzy, by informacja nie dotarła do dyrektora, prowadząc do tego, iż obydwoje natychmiastowo straciliby pracę.

\- Panie Styles, to jest nieodpowiedni język.

\- To prawda, a nie nieodpowiedni język.

\- Panie Styles! - Nauczyciel uszczypnął koniuszki swojego nosa, patrząc w dół i wzdychając głośno. - Teraz, umieściłem was razem a tego powodu, iż…

\- Widzisz Louis. Twoje oceny są wyjątkowe. A te Harry’ego są yyy… nieza… dobre.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć, że nauczyciele we mnie wierzą - zadrwił Harry.

\- Robimy to, dlatego sparowaliśmy cię z Louisem. - Uśmiechnął się, a Harry przewrócił oczami, zirytowany jego wyborem. - Więc wy chłopcy, mam nadzieję że uzyskacie pewne postępy w ciągu następnych paru tygodni. Kamery będą was oglądały i chcę was widzieć dwa razy w tygodniu, aby zobaczyć postępy waszej dwójki.

\- Jakbyśmy jakieś zrobili, - syknął Harry.

\- Zrobicie, - Pan Stantonworth się wyszczerzył. - Oh, a tu jest wasze dziecko.

Louis wstał i otrzymał dziecko w swoje ręce, tuląc je na co Harry przewrócił oczami z kolejnym prychnięciem. Naprawdę nie mógł się mniej przejmować i to sprawiało, że ich ocena spada.

\- Do zobaczenia jutro po południu - Pan Stantonworth uśmiechnął się, odwołując chłopców, by chwycili swoje plecaki, włożyli na swoje ramiona i wyszli razem, Harry wyszedł szybciej, gotowy odseparować się od Louisa.

\- Harry, czekaj! - Zawołał Louis, zdobywając nic, oprócz zimnego ramienia Harry’ego. - Harry! Musimy ustalić harmonogram naszych dni z dzieckiem.

\- Co powiesz na to, że ty zajmiesz się nim przez 3 tygodnie, kiedy ja będę pracował, grając i strzelając w ludzi w Grand Theft Auto, posiadając własne życie.

Louis sapnął. - Czy dziecko nic cię nie obchodzi?

\- Kurwa nie. To pla…

\- Plastik, wiem Harry - Louis spojrzał w dół na dziecko, wciąż tuląc je w swoich ramionach, Louis uśmiechnął się do śpiącego dziecka. - Ale no dalej, to coś pięknego.

Harry uśmiechnął się, wpatrując się w oczy Louisa, kiedy podchodził bliżej dziecka, uśmiech rósł z każdym kolejnym krokiem. - Jest piękny, prawda? - Położył rękę na czółku dziecka, uśmiechając się, kiedy pogłaskał parę puszystych włosów.

\- Już go kocham. Ma twoje ocz…HEY! - warknął Louis, kiedy Harry wziął go za nogi i rzucił nim o szkolne szafki, sprawiając że dziecko zapłakało z bólu. - Co do diabła Harry?! - Louis podbiegł do dziecka, podnosząc je, przytulając je jednym ramieniem i kołysząc. Wciąż płakało. Harry po prostu odszedł jak niedbały ojciec. - Harry!

Nim Louis mógł go zawołać ponownie, był już poza szkoła. Dziecko wciąż płakało. Echo płaczu roznosiło się w jałowych korytarzach, słuchanie tego sprawiało ból. Nie każdego dnia dziecko zostaje rzucone za stopę na szafki szkolne, prawda?

Louis zaczął iść, patrząc w większości na dziecko i uśmiechając się do niego, zaczynając szumieć, a dziecko wydobywało z siebie słabe dźwięki gaworzenia. Dzięki Bogu było wtedy śpiące. Wciąż był zaskoczony, dlaczego nie płakało więcej na kontakt z szafką. Cóż, może dlatego, że było kawałkiem plastiku.

Louis pojechał do domu, kładąc dziecko na siedzie samochodu z zapiętymi pasami bezpieczeństwa. Musiał wyjąć fotelik dziecięcy z garażu, który jego mama wykorzystywała dla Amelii. Powinien tam być. Amelia wyrosła z fotelika zaledwie parę miesięcy temu.

Kiedy przyjechał do domu, przywitał się ze swoją mamą i pokazał jej nowy projekt w swoich rękach. Wciąż było bezimienne, ale wiele imion przepływało przez myśli Louisa. Leo, Louis jr., Bear, Leeroy.

\- Co to? - Amelia przyszła z jasnym uśmiechem. Zawsze radowała wszystkich wokół. Miała tylko 4 lata i była dla Louisa skarbem. Louis przykucnął, przytulając swoją siostrę jedną ręką, pokazując jej dziecko. - Mogę je szturchnąć?

\- Nie słoneczko - zaśmiał się Louis. - Będzie płakać.

\- Ale nie jest prawdziwe?

\- Louis, kochanie - Jego mama zawołała go z podłogi, zaniepokojona. Louis wstał i był twarzą w twarz z mamą. - Mówiłeś, że ten projekt jest realizowanych w grupach. Kto jest twoim partnerem?

\- Um… to.. um… Harry - wyjąkał Louis.

\- Harry to imię chłopca?

\- I?

\- Jest coś czego mi nie mówisz, Louis?

Louis westchnął, przewracając oczami. - Nie lubię go, mamo. Nauczyciel połączył mnie razem z Harrym ze względu na oceny. Żadnego zobowiązującego związku ani czegokolwiek.

Mama Louis spojrzała na Amelię. - Myszko, możesz proszę opuścić pokój na chwileczkę. Oh, szykuje się kolejny wielki wykład.

Amelia opuściła pokój w radosnych podskokach. Louis usiadł na taborecie, wciąż z dzieckiem w swoich ramionach, bujając je delikatnie do snu. Jay patrzyła na niego zza kuchenki, szykując tosty z bananem i masłem orzechowym dla Louisa. Zaczęła mówić niskim tonem, przerażając Louisa.

\- Spójrz, wiem że ty i Harry zbytnio do siebie nie pasujecie. Wiele mi o nim mówiłeś w przeszłości…

\- Nigdy z nim nie byłem, mamo. Nigdy mnie nie skrzywdził, przynajmniej fizycznie. Bardzo mnie dzisiaj zdenerwował z powodu moich ocen, ale jest okej. Mamy się dobrze.

\- Kochanie, wszystko co chcę powiedzieć to to byś nie zakochał się w tym chłopaku.

Louis nie wiedział czy ją wykpić czy się roześmiać. Więc zrobił oba, prawie parskając. - Ja? Zakochać się w Harrym? Wiem, że jestem gejem mamo, ale Harry? Na miłość boską prędzej zakochałbym się w moim nauczycielu.

\- Nie rób tego tak czy inaczej - Krzyknęła jego mama z troską. - Proszę bardzo - Jay położyła jedzenie przed Louisem, Louis natychmiast pochylił się w dół do swojego dziwnego, ale ulubionego dania. - Po prostu nie chcę żebyś się wmieszał w złe towarzystwo.

\- Już go nie cierpię - przyznał Louis. - Rzucił małym dzieckiem na szafki. I spodziewa się, że je zatrzymam. Czuję się jak samotna matka!

Jay westchnęła - Przez 3 tygodnie będziesz wiedział jak to jest się czuć tak jak ja.

Louis poczuł się smutny i skręciły mu się jelita. Nie powinien wspominać nic o samotnej matce. Jego mama była zamężna i rozwiodła się, kiedy Louis miał dwa lata. Ponownie wyszła za mąż i pojawiła się Amelia, rozwód wciąż nie został sfinalizowany do tej pory.

\- Jak papiery? - Zapytał zainteresowany Louis swojej mamy. W przeciwieństwie do innych synów, Louis uwielbiał słuchać swojej mamy i kochał jej paplaninę. Dzięki temu Louis wiedział czego spodziewać się w życiu.

\- Dotychczas świetnie. Dan bardzo mnie wspiera, nawet jeśli naprawdę chce się wydostać z tego małżeństwa.

\- To miłe z jego strony - przemówił Louis z buzią pełną jedzenia. - Kto będzie sprawował opiekę?

Jay dostała pełną opiekę nad Louisem, ale nie była zbyt pewna co do Amelii. Amelia kochała Dana i Dan kochał Amelię. Louis był naprawdę jedynym, który nie mógł się z nim dogadać, ale to było do przewidzenia skoro był nastolatkiem.

Jay i Louis mieli nadzieję, że to ona dostanie opiekę na Amelia. Szczerze, to utrzyma rodzinę razem.

\- Dzięki mamo - uśmiechnął się Louis, podając pusty talerz swojej mamie, a dziecko zaczęło płakać. Musi być głodne.

\- Potrzebujesz z tym pomocy?

\- Przydałaby się butelka - Poprosił Louis, a Jay już zaczęła szukać po szafkach dziecięcej butelki. Uśmiechnęła się, wyciągając czystą butelkę.

\- Na szczęście wciąż mam tę po Amelii - Jay wypełniła ją mlekiem, podgrzewając je w mikrofalówce przez 20 sekund, nim dała ją Louisowi. Poszedł na górę, dając dziecku mleko, czekając aż mu się odbije. Dziecko było zmęczone, Louis obserwował je kiedy wkładał je do łóżka, przykrywając jednym ze swoich t-shirtów i całując je w głowę.

\- Niedługo wrócę kochanie - Wyszeptał Louis do dziecka, wychodząc z pokoju do garażu, aby znaleźć rzeczy, które Jay trzymała po Amelii. W rezultacie było to nosidełko, wózek, fotelik samochodowy i grzechotka. W zasadzie wszystko czego potrzebował dla dziecka, oprócz łóżeczka. Jay musiała je sprzedać, potrzebując pieniędzy.

Powinien zdobyć numer Harry’ego, nim opuścił teren szkoły. Naprawdę powinni o tym porozmawiać. Ale co by to dało? Harry nigdy go nie słuchał. I nigdy nie zaopiekuje się dzieckiem prawidłowo.

Dziecko prawdopodobnie zostałoby zmaltretowane na śmierć przed końcem tygodnia.

Nim Louis zdał sobie z tego sprawę, spał obok swojego nowego dziecka, imiona wciąż przepływały przez jego głowę. To będzie ciężki tydzień. Bardzo ciężki tydzień i nie ważne jak bardzo silny Louis myślał że jest, wiedział iż nie ważne jak bardzo będzie próbował, bez pomocy Harry’ego, obleje.


	3. Rozdział 2

Syfiąc wokół wraz ze swoimi kumplami, Harry chłodno stoi obok swych szafek, myśląc o porannym wyzwaniu dla Willa. To był rytuał grupy. Każdego dnia w tygodniu, dwójka z nich rzucała wyzwania dwójce ludzi i jeśli wyzwanie nie zostało wykonane, ich deser na lunch znikał.

I to był dość dobry deser. Nikt nie chciał go przekazać.

\- Zapytaj ją. - Harry nagle uśmiechnął się szelmowsko, pchając go w kierunku dziewczyny z brązowymi włosami i owłosionym znamieniem na policzku. Will może zwymiotować.

\- Nie mogę…

\- Wywołuję forsę na pavlova Willa! - Krzyknął Harry, kiedy Will pokręcił głową, odpychając się od Harry’ego i brnąc w stronę dziewczyny. Grupka chłopców zadrwiła, koledzy Harry’ego wyciągnęli swoje telefony i nagrywali zawstydzający moment.

Najfajniejszym momentem było, kiedy Will oberwał w twarz książką od geografii.

Wszyscy chłopcy zarechotali, oglądając Willa wracającego do grupy, zawstydzonego. Chłopcy szybko zebrali się wokół niego, klepiąc go po plecach, sprawiając, że trochę się rozpromienił. Cóż, przynajmniej wciąż miał swój deser.

\- Harry… - delikatny głos wdarł się do grupy, kiedy chłopcy załapali kontakt z mniejszym. Harry warknął do niego, prawie go popychając.

\- Co? - Burknął. - Czego chcesz?

\- J-a-a tylko… on… - Louis wskazał na dziecko, a Harry przewrócił oczami. - Teraz twoja kolej…

\- Pieprz się Louis - splunął Harry, patrząc z powrotem na swoich kolegów i uśmiechając się. Dla nich to było niezłą rozrywką. - Mięczak.

Harry pcha Louisa na podłogę swoimi dwoma silnymi dłońmi na jego klatce piersiowej. Dziecko wypadło z jego rąk na twardą podłogę, płacząc i robiąc wielki hałas. Louis podniósł dziecko, przytulając je do swojej piersi, kiedy Harry ponownie się śmiał, plując przepełnione nienawiścią słowa do niebieskookiego chłopaka.

\- Co za niedołęga z tym całym pieprzonym dzieckiem. - Louis usłyszał, jak ktoś powiedział, kiedy łzy kuły jego oczy.

Grupa chłopców odeszła od Louisa, wciąż głośno się śmiejąc. Louis podniósł się z podłogi, wycierając kolekcję łez w swoich oczach. Louis opuszcza głowę, patrząc na dziecko i chowając je w swojej bluzie, by utrzymać ciepło.

Cóż za piękny początek dnia…

~*~

\- I oczekuję od was wszystkich, że zrobicie postępy w rozwoju waszych dzieci i chciałbym, abyście napisali raport na 500 słów do końca tygodnia od każdego - Pan Stantonworth uśmiechnął się do klasy, po zapisaniu wszystkiego na tablicy. Louis i Harry byli jedyną ‘parą’, która nie siedziała razem.

Dzwonek na lunch zakończył zajęcia i uczniowie wyszli z klasy ze swoimi dziećmi, śmiejąc się i przytulając je jak prawdziwi rodzice.

Louis chciałby mieć taką wieź z Harrym.

Kiedy Louis wstaje, by wyjść i zostawić Harry’ego za sobą, Pan Stantonworth zamknął drzwi przed ich dwójką, przyjmując płaski uśmiech na swojej twarzy. Louis jęknął, wiedząc, że nadchodzi wykład dla ich dwójki.

\- Usiądź Louis - poinstruował, oglądając, jak Louis siada na tym samym miejscu, z którego właśnie wstał. - Teraz, porozmawiamy o dzisiejszym poranku, możemy?

Harry strzela wzrokiem w Louisa, a Louis się wzdryga. Harry natychmiast oskarżył Louisa, mówiąc nauczycielowi, co się stało wcześniej na korytarzu. Krzywy uśmiech ukazał się na wargach Harry’ego, kiedy uzyskał uwagę nauczyciela.

\- Widziałem was obydwu na korytarzy i panie Styles. - Pan Stantonworth stanął na wprost ławki Harry’ego, pochylając się i patrząc prosto w ostre oczy Harry’ego. - Nie sprawiłeś na mnie dobrego wrażenia.

\- Cokolwiek.

\- Teraz, Harry. Wiem, iż masz problem z opieką i zauważyłem, że to Louis zajmował się dzieckiem ostatniej nocy. I Louis, dobra robota.

\- Dziękuję - potwierdził Louis.

\- Więc w związku z tym, Harry, dzisiaj ty weźmiesz dziecko do domu i będziesz się nim prawidłowo opiekował, w przeciwnym razie będę musiał szkodliwie cię ocenić w twoim raporcie.

\- Jakbym się przejmował…

\- Szkodliwie zaszkodzić, co oznacza powtórzenie twoje ostatniej klasy, panie Styles. - To zamknęło kręconowłosą głowę.

Harry przełknął, a Louis szarpnął swa głową, by spojrzeć na Harry’ego, teraz nerwowo obgryzającego swoje paznokcie. Oczywiście nie chciał zawalić swojego ostatniego roku, cóż, raczej nikt w szkole nie chciałby go powtarzać. To bardzo żenujące i spędzenie kolejnych 12 miesięcy z tymi samymi starymi nauczycielami jest przekleństwem.

\- W porządku… - wymamrotał Harry, zarabiając dumny uśmiech od pana Stantonwortha.

\- I Louis?

\- Tak? - Louis szybko powiedział.

\- Zachowaj kontrolę. - Pan Stantonworth dał im odejść, dwójka ruszyła na swój spóźniony lunch. Tylko nim Louis mógł dostać się do swojej szafki, by wyjąć sobie dobrą kanapkę, którą wcześniej przygotowała mu mama, został uderzony szafką, a dziecko zostało wyszarpnięte z jego rąk przez Harry’ego.

\- Ał! Harry proszę…

\- Słuchaj mnie ty mały bachorze - zaczął Harry, zaciskając swoje zęby. - Wspomnisz cokolwiek o mnie lub o czymkolwiek moim przyjaciołom o tym pieprzonym projekcie i twoja głową będzie w tych toaletach przez tygodnie z całym tym gównem w środku. Łapiesz?

Louis wpatrywał się w Harry’ego z bólem rozchodzącym się po jego układzie, ze względu na nagle zderzenie z szafką. Louis nie odpowiadał, podczas gdy agresja Harry’ego tylko rosła, biorąc go za ramiona i kontynuując atakowanie Louis za pomocą ciosów i uderzeń o metalowe szafki.

\- W porządku! Proszę! Błagam cię!

\- Pieprzona ciota! - Harry spluwa na jego opadające ciało. - Życie już jest pełne gównianego syfu!

Harry zaatakował go z zaciśniętymi pięściami i całymi białymi knykciami, nim odwrócił się, kierując się do stołówki na lunch.

Louis usiadł w holu, jego plecy oparte były o przypadkową szafkę, a kolana podciągnął do klatki piersiowej, kiedy płakał. Nigdy w swoim życiu nie był tak dotykany ani atakowany jak teraz. Jego serce biło z prędkością stu kilometrów na minutę i to było cholernie przerażające.

Ale wszystko, o czym Louis mógł myśleć to to, co Harry miał na myśli, mówiąc, że życie już jest pełne gównianego syfu, ponieważ naprawdę, życie Harry’ego wyglądało na piękne.

Był popularny. Miał przyjaciół. Był wysportowany. Miał wszystkie dziewczyny.

Louis dowie się, co to mylące stwierdzenie oznacza. Po tym wszystkim byli rodzicami przez następne trzy tygodnie. Coś musi z tego wyniknąć.

~*~

Później po południu, Harry wtargnął do sali pana Stanotnwortha z Louisem, by ‘sprawdzić’, jak to wczoraj powiedział. Wszystko było jasne po paru wstrzymanych oddech i rozczarowanych słowach po rzucaniu dzieckiem wieloma razami.

"Dziecko może mieć teraz uszkodzony mózg!" - poinformował ich pan Stantonworth wcześniej, nim ich wypuścił. Louis wychodził ze szkoły z Harrym i dał mu dziecko, głaskając jego łysą główkę.

\- Dlaczego to robisz? - Zapytał Harry z obrzydzeniem w swoim głosie.

\- Harry, to jest dziecko. - Louis uśmiechnął się do drogocennego kawałka plastiku. - Kogo obchodzi, że jest fałszywe, trzeba się nim opiekować jak prawdziwym.

\- Pieprzyć to…

\- Harry, ocena - ostrzegł Louis, przypominając Harry’emu o możliwości powtarzaniu roku, ten strzelił minę. Harry wstał, przytulając dziecko trochę bardziej jak należy, zaczynając lekko gruchać. Louis uśmiechnął się. - Dokładnie.

Harry spojrzał na Louisa, który dotykał dziecka wielokrotnie. Harry zaczął być bardziej zaborczy względem dziecka, odpychając rękę Louisa.

\- Mam się dobrze.

\- Jesteś pewien? - Zapytał Louis z troską. - Ponieważ…

\- Idź stąd albo sprawię, że twoje życie stanie się jutro piekłem - zagroził Harry, patrząc w niebieskie oczy Louis z groźnym spojrzeniem. Louis potknął się trochę, uciekając od niebezpiecznego chłopaka i jadąc do domu. Harry uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, patrząc na małe dziecko w swoich ramionach, zaczynając na nowo do niego gruchać.

Harry nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale się uśmiechał. Naprawdę nie mógł. Dzieci zawsze były jego rzeczą, odkąd miał małą siostrę. Miała na imię Myrabelle i była wszystkim, czego Harry mógłby chcieć w młodszej siostrze. Miała te zielone oczy co Harry, które zmieniały kolor wraz z nastrojem. Jej włosy były uformowane w loczki, a jej skóra była blada. Była żwawa i czasami bardzo arogancka, ale była Harry’ego.

Była.

Myrabelle została zamordowana w zeszłym roku. I Harry był jedynym, który to widział. Zrobił to jego ojciec.

Teraz uciekł. Harry miał w tym czasie 13 lat, co nie było tak dawno temu. Nikt o tym nie wiedział. Zmieniał tak wiele szkół i miast z tego powodu. Szczerze tęsknił za swoją siostrzyczką, jak również za swoją mamą. Jego prawdziwą mamą. Tą, która kładła go wieczorem do łóżka i całowała jego czoło każdego poranka.

Ale teraz była narkomanką i alkoholiczką. Kimś, kogo Harry nigdy więcej nie rozpozna.

Nim się zorientował, Harry zaczął płakać. Krople słonej wody uderzały w policzki dziecka. Harry starł je, nim zaczął iść do swojego samochodu, przybity i zdołowany. Ułożył dziecko w siedzisku, które Louis pozostawił na masce jego samochodu. Harry jechał do domu, chmury nad nim przybierały szary kolor. Na pewno w nocy będzie burza.

Przyjechał do domu w najgorszym humorze, kopiąc drzwi nogą, by je otworzyć i wejść do środka, szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że zapomniał wyjąć dziecko z samochodu. Po zabraniu niemowlęca wszedł ostrożnie do domu, na wypadek, gdyby jego mama go zauważyła z czymś z zewnętrznego świata.

Harry skierował się wzdłuż przedpokoju do swojej sypialni, teraz, będąc zatrzymanym tam przez resztę nocy. Położył dziecko na małym krześle w swoim pokoju, nim udał się do mini barku-lodówki w rogu. Wziął piwo, popijając je okazjonalnie i usiadł na łóżku, oglądając dziecko na krześle.

Nie wiedział co zrobić. Naprawdę nie wiedział. Tylko się wpatrywał, mając nadzieję, iż dziecko zacznie chodzić lub coś i będzie żyć własnym życiem. Życzył sobie, by Louis wiedział, przez co przeszedł.

Ale kto mógł mu zaufać?

Chciał, aby nikt z miasta nie wiedział, skąd pochodzi lub jaka jest jego przeszłość. Wolał od razu zamknąć się wśród swoich znajomych i popularności, z powodu swojego ubogiego tła. Nikt go nie kochał i nikt nie powie ludziom o jego prawdziwym ja.

Chociaż, Harry był całkowitym kochaniem. Jest i jedynym powodem, dla którego udaje przed wieloma ludźmi, jest jedna rzecz - jest zazdrosny o perfekcyjne życie. To była typowa brutalna rzecz, ale Harry miał na to powód.

Wielu z jego znajomych również było miłych, nawet jeśli byli bogatymi dupkami. Potrzebował tylko tłumu, który mógłby rozśmieszać. Potrzebował ludzi, którzy by go szanowali i jedyną drogą było bycie tyranem dla ludzi mniej popularnych.

Jak na przykład Louis.

Nie znaczyło to, że był wściekły i drański. Nie chciał sympatii, a wiedział, że Louis mu to daje. Chciał po prostu być sam i przejść przez ostatni kawałek ostatniego roku i wyprowadzić się z domu z miłą dziewczyną. Potrzebował tylko kogoś, kto by go kochał i był z nim sam na sam.

Wtedy dało się usłyszeć zgrzyt i Harry wiedział, że jego mama wyczuła jego powrót do domu.

Harry ukrył dziecko pod prześcieradłem na swoim łóżku, nim jego mama nie otworzyła jego drzwi z butelką wina w jednej ręce i patelnią w drugiej. Harry uśmiechnął się nerwowo, mówiąc jej przyjaźnie ‘hej’.

Wtedy jego mama uderzyła go w głowę patelnią, wyrzucając z siebie okropne słowa, których rodzic nigdy nie powinien powiedzieć do swojego dziecka. Harry położył rękę na swojej głowie, jęcząc na swoją mamę, która niebacznie walnęła go patelnią w głowę bez żadnego powodu.

\- Przestań być miłym i kurwa zrób mi rybę, ty kutasie - powiedziała, rzucając patelnię na stopy Harry’ego i poszła wzdłuż holu, wpadając na ścianę, gdyż jej wzrok jest zbyt zamglony po piciu.

Harry przebiegł językiem po swojej dolnej wardze, kucając i podnosząc patelnię, nim poszedł do kuchni, gotując swojej mamie miły posiłek, który ma nadzieję, że ona uszanuje. Ale wiedział, że szacunek do niego nie przyjdzie. I coś zalało serce Harry’ego. Wiedział, że jej szacunek już nigdy do niego nie powróci.


	4. Rozdział 3

Dziecko ponownie płakało w ramionach Harry’ego i on naprawdę chciał w tamtym momencie wrzucić je do kosza. Jego przyjaciele śmiali się z niego i dokuczali mu z powodu jego podejścia do dziecka. Harry ukołysał je z powrotem do snu, przewracając oczami na masę chichoczących idiotów.

\- Gdybyście wiedzieli, jak ciężkie to było.

\- Hej, my nie wybraliśmy domowej ekonomii - zaśmiał się Will, klepiąc Harry’ego w ramię.

\- To było jedynym, co pozostało, oprócz nauki gotowania.

\- Co ze sportem?

\- Zbyt pełno, tak powiedział trener - rzekł im Harry. - Poza tym, to trochę relaksujące, ten przedmiot.

\- Nie, gdy wspomnisz o geju - zadrwił Leslie, sprawiając, że chłopcy wokół nich zachichotali. Oprócz Harry’ego oczywiście.

\- Cóż, może chciałem być kimś lepszym w domu.

\- Kurą domową? Boże, brzmisz tak bardzo, jak gej Har…

\- Nie jestem gejem! - Krzyknął Harry, trzymając dziecko ciasno w swoich ramionach, pokazując swoją szaloną stronę. Chłopcy wpatrywali się w niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami, zszokowani jego nagłym wybuchem. Harry poczuł się winny. - Przepraszam, ja tylko… - westchnął głęboko. - Muszę iść.

Obrócił się na swoich stopach, odwracając się z nisko pochyloną głową. Cóż, prawdopodobnie właśnie stracił swoich przyjaciół. Prawdopodobnie stracił każdego, komu mógł zaufać.

Ale chłopcy byli chłopcami i bez wątpliwości, jutro, kiedy Louis będzie miał dziecko, znów będą najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

~*~

\- Jestem pewny, że wy wszyscy będziecie mieli skończone raporty dla mnie do ocenienia do końca tygodnia. - Pan Stantonworth uśmiechnął się, wymieniając spojrzenia ze wszystkimi uczniami w sali. Ustalił wyzwanie i zapowiada się, że będzie to trudne.

Spojrzał na swój zegarek. Tik. Tik. Tik. 2:30.

I dzieci zaczęły płakać.

Uczniowie zaczęli wpatrywać się z niepokojem, a Pan Stantonworth wstał, chichocząc ze swoich panikujących uczniów, by uspokoili swe dzieci. Problemem był w tym, że kiedy jedno dziecko płakało, inne również zaczynały.

Harry wpatrywał się w kawałek gówna przed sobą, biorąc je w swoje ręce i tuląc je na boki powolnymi ruchami. Louis podbiegł do niego, stresując się jak przewrażliwiony rodzic i podskoczył po dziecko.

\- Harry! Daj mi go.

\- Nie.

\- Harry! - Krzyknął Louis. - Nie możesz tego zrobić!

\- Nie. Mogę to zrobić.

\- Nie możesz Harry! - Założył Louis. Cóż zrobił to, wrzucił dziecko do szafki.

Harry odwrócił się od Louisa, chroniąc dziecko i nie dając Louisowi mu dotknąć bez żadnych zastrzeżeń. Louis starał się dotrzeć do Harry’ego, atakując jego ramiona, by spróbować wyrwać mu dziecko. Nic nie działało. Ich dwójka skończyła, posiadając wielką, krzykliwą walkę pomiędzy sobą i wtedy Harry ugryzł Louisa. Ale to nie było takie złe w porównaniu do tego, co Harry zrobił kilka chwil później.

\- Ty pieprzony idioto! To jest to dlaczego nie chciałem być z tobą ty głupia, arogancka cioto! - Warknął Harry, zrzucając dziecko stopami na ziemię i wybiegając bez żadnego ostrzeżenia.

Louis wstydliwie usiadł na swoim miejscu, podnosząc dziecko i unikając szorstkich spojrzeń od kolegów z klasy i swojego nauczyciela.

\- Sprawdzę co z Harrym… - Pan Stantonworth opuścił salę z surowym wzrokiem prosto na Louisa.

Louis był taki zakłopotany. Jak Harry śmiał! Jaki był jego problem? Jedyne czego chciał Louis to opiekowanie się dzieckiem.

Chwila… dlaczego dziecko nie płakało?

Louis sprawdził to, otworzył jego oczy i zrzucił ubrania, patrząc na plecy. Śruba na plecach wciąż tam była, więc nie było mowy o wypadnięciu baterii.

Nikt nie kwestionował Louisa, pozwolili mu się denerwować i szukać przyczyny, dlaczego dziecko niczego nie robiło. Louis przemieścił je niewłaściwie i to nie spowodowało nawet jednego głupiego szlochu.

Kurwa, myślał Louis, chyba to zepsułem.

I wiecie, co to oznacza?

Natychmiastowy spadek oceny Louisa.

Kto przejmowałby się oceną Harry’ego. To była ocena Louisa. Tej, która mogła przynieść mu stypendium. Tej, której potrzebował! Przepadło.

\- Nie, nie, nie! - Louis otwarcie płakał, kładąc dziecko na stole, kiedy był w stanie pracować na nim. - Nie, nie, nie, nie…

\- Louis. - Sztywna głowa zawołała przez drzwi. - Podejdź do gabinetu, proszę.

I gdyby Louis nie miał wystarczająco dużego gówna. Teraz jest wołany do dyrektora.

~*~

Cała drama została opowiedziana i posortowana, Harry i Louis opowiedzieli cały dzień w godzinę, by zostać na sesję konsultacji. Louis nie potrzebował tego, właściwie, był daleki od tego. Miał o wiele lepsze przeczy do roboty niż zostawanie z tym kręconowłosym dupkiem i słuchaniem jego wzruszających historyjek przez następne trzy tygodnie.

I ponownie, Harry nie miał płaczliwej historii. Albo tak Louis myślał.

\- Nie obchodzą mnie twoje protesty, panie Tomlinson, ale to musi być zrobione. Zauważyliśmy, iż połączenie pomiędzy tobą a Harrym jest bardzo negatywne i musi to razem naprawić, abyście dostali takie oceny, jakie chcecie.

\- I tak się nie udało - wzgardził Louis. - Dziecko zmarło.

\- Co?! - Harry płakał, odwracając się na swoim krześle.

\- Tak, gdybyś się tak nie wściekł…

\- W porządku, chłopcy. Wystarczy. - Stary mężczyzna uciszył dwójkę chłopaków, dopóki Louis nie zaczął kłapać swą buzią ponownie.

\- To wszystko jego wina, straciłem mój stopień i moją szansę na stypendium! To nie jest fair, profesorze! Ja po prostu chcę dobrego stopnia, którego z nim nie zdobędę - sprzeciwił się Louis, wstając ze swojego krzesła w całkowitej zniewadze.

\- Louis! Siadaj.

\- Ale…

\- Siadaj! - Warknął, sprawiając, że Louis opadł na swoje krzesło z westchnięciem i skrzyżowanymi rękami. Nie był pod wrażeniem. - Teraz, sesje konsultacyjne zaczną się dzisiaj. Wasza dwójka za około… 10 minut pójdzie do szkolnego psychologa i zacznie swoją sesję.

\- Ale…

\- Nie ma żadnych ale, panie Tomlinson, - Louis był zaskoczony, jak Harry zmusił się, by pozostać cicho. Odpowiedź była prawie nieunikniona. Harry po prostu chciał porady. - Teraz, idźcie. Wypuszczam was wcześniej, by upewnić się, że dotrzecie tam bez guzdrania się.

Wysłał tę dwójkę, podniósł ich torby i prześlizgnął się pomiędzy nimi i zostali ponownie zatrzymani przez oczyszczenie gardła poprzez starszego, gburowatego mężczyznę.

\- Znam twój plan Tomlinson i nie, nie ominiesz tego kursu. W innym razie zabiorę twoje stypendium na stałe.

\- Ale…

\- Żadnych ale. Idźcie już.

Dlaczego Louis został ukarany? Nawet nie zrobił niczego źle. Dostaje mu się za cały syf, który Harry narobił, a Harry prawdopodobnie pociągnął go za sobą. Kutas. Zawsze jest i zawsze nim będzie.

Opuścili ciemny pokój i wkroczyli na pusty korytarz, Harry i Louis szli odseparowani do pokoju konsultacji, znajdującego się 3 korytarze od głównego. Obydwoje byli o co najmniej 5 metrów od siebie, nawet nie zerkając na tego drugiego.

Harry wszedł do pokoju konsultacji jako pierwszy, przytrzymując je i czekając na Louisa. Tak jak oczekiwał, przeciągnął swą drogę, idąc siku i pijąc, nim umył ręce. Harry i Louis wreszcie weszli do pokoju, po bycie prawidłowo oznakowanym przez sekretarkę i usiedli na kanapie razem, naprzeciwko miło wyglądającej kobiety.

\- Witam chłopcy, - przywitała się, wyciągając plik kartek ze swojego biurka oraz kładąc ramię na innej kupce papieru. - Jak się macie?

\- Dobrze - odpowiedział Harry z uśmiechem, Louis tylko usiadł cierpliwie, czekając aż ta godzina minie tak szybko, jak to możliwe. - Powiedz ‘cześć’ Louis.

\- Cześć - powiedział twardo Louis, jego wyraz twarzy był tępy. Harry uznał to za całkowicie lekceważące, ale pozostał cicho w trosce o niewywołanie kolejnej bójki z Louisem.

\- Dobrze, więc słyszałam, że wasza dwójka ma pewne problemy. - Uśmiechnęła się. - Możecie je przedstawić?

\- Cóż, dla jednego z nas to kompletna strata czasu! - Wysyczał Louis.

\- Możesz być miły? - Wyszeptał Harry.

\- Dlaczego najpierw nie powiesz tego samemu sobie, Styles?

\- Chłopcy… proszę. - Doradczyni westchnęła. - Teraz, potrzebujemy właściwej odpowiedzi. Jaki jest problem?

\- Zgaduję, że nie możemy się dogadać. Chcę się zaprzyjaźnić z Louisem, ale…

\- Mówisz to teraz - zadrwił Louis.

\- Ale tak jest, a ty nigdy nie dałeś mi szansy, bym powiedział ci, iż chcę się z tobą zaprzyjaźnić.

\- Masz coś z głową?! Rzuciłeś mną wczoraj o szafki i powiedziałeś, że jeśli powiem cokolwiek twoim przyjaciołom, to sprawisz, iż moje życie będzie piekłem.

\- Nigdy nie powie…

\- Chłopcy! - Krzyknęła pani psycholog. - Chłopcy, Boże, wow. Sprawiacie, że to dla mnie trudne.

\- Harry sprawia, że wszystko jest dla mnie trudne.

\- Hej! To boli - przyznał Harry, kładąc rękę na swoim sercu.

\- Cóż przepraszam za zranienie twojego połamanego, biednego serca. Jakbyś nie miał dla czego żyć - Louis sarkastycznie przewrócił swoimi oczami. Jego niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się ostro w te szmaragdowe Harry’ego, które były wypełnione łzami. Co?

Czy podmuch wiatru runął na oczy Harry’ego, czy Harry Styles… płakał?

\- Harry, wszystko w porządku, kochanie…

\- Mogę już iść? - Harry przerwał pani psycholog, wycierając szorstko swe oczy, kiedy doradczyni kiwnęła głową. Harry wstał, opuszczając pokój i sprawiając, że Louis czuł się nawet winny. Co się właśnie stało?

\- Więc… uh… czy ja też mogę już iść?

\- Jutro, porozmawiamy o tym otwarcie Louis - pani psycholog surowo warknęła. - I mam nadzieję, że przeprosisz Harry’ego za to, co powiedziałeś.

\- Dlaczego powinienem? - Zadrwił Louis.

\- Ponieważ, jego życie nie jest takie, jakie ci się wydaje, Louis.


	5. Rozdział 4

Harry nawet nie był bliski bycia okej, po tym, co Louis mu powiedział. Po prostu pobiegł jak najdalej ze łzami w swoich oczach i z tym uczuciem w dole jelita, które sprawia, że chce wypruć swój brzuch i wpakować w to w gardło Louisa.

Dobra, może troszeczkę przesadził.

Louis został wypuszczony z pokoju konsultacji, próbując znaleźć Harry’ego. Nie zamierzał go przepraszać, ponieważ naprawdę, nie ma za co. To, co powiedział, było prawdą i Harry musiał stanąć twarzą w twarz przed faktem, że miał o wiele lepsze życie od Louisa.

Louis poszedł do swojej szafki i wyjął z niej pracę domową z chemii, którą musi zrobić, nim wyszedł ze szkoły, ludzie ociągali się przed szkoła przed przyjaciółmi lub rodziną, która ich odbierała. Louis podszedł do swojego samochodu z głową spuszczoną w dół, poruszając swoimi kolanami przed nieruchomym samochodem.

Jego kolana czuły się słabo i wcale nie w ten dobry sposób.

\- Oh, najpierw ranisz mnie i teraz chcesz zniszczyć również mój samochód? - Harry wychodzi z samochodu z agresywnym spojrzeniem wzdłuż jego twarzy. Tak bardzo, jak złość może być widoczna ze spływającymi łzami i kośćmi policzkowymi błyszczącymi od odbijającego się światła. - Absolutny kutas!

\- Może gdybyś nie zaparkował swojego samochodu w ten sposób - odwarknął Louis.

\- Co? Przecież szedłeś tutaj.

\- Tak, ale dlatego, że to było po drodze.

\- To nie ma żadnego sensu Louis.

\- Co powiesz na ciebie wypadającego z konsultacji? Teraz mam ten syf z powodu twojego mało śmiesznego żartu, ty tchórzu!

\- Może nie powinieneś mówić tak gównianie szorstkich rzeczy!

\- Ja nawet nie wiedziałem! - Warknął Louis. - Ty naprawdę nie rozumiesz, jak o wiele lepsze życie masz ode mnie! Masz przyjaciół, masz popularność, wygląd lub cokolwiek. Wszystko, co ja mam to oceny. Czego już też nie mam, ponieważ połamałeś te głupie dziecko!

Harry przełknął gulę w swoim gardle. To pojawiło się znowu, kiedy oglądał, jak Louis przygryzał swoją dolną wargę i patrzył w ziemię. Ludzie ze szkoły patrzyli na kłótnię pomiędzy Louisem a Harrym. Wiedział, że nie mogą dokończyć tego tutaj.

\- Możemy gdzieś iść?

\- Nie - warknął Louis z nienawiścią.

\- Mam na myśli, więc możemy o tym porozmawiać? Ludzie się na nas gapią i oczekują, aż jeden z nas niedługo rzuci się na drugiego lub coś w tym stylu.

\- Dlaczego tego nie robisz? Wolałbym to, niż gdzieś z tobą iść.

\- Louis - westchnął Harry ze złością. - Nie zamierzam cię uderzyć. Tylko podążaj za moich samochodem czy coś.

\- Nie…

\- Louis, nie sprawiaj, żeby moje małe oświadczenie o zrobieniu z twojego życia piekła stało się rzeczywistością, ponieważ łatwo mogę zrobić akt rozpaczy i sprawić, abyś stracił swoje stopnie na zawsze - Harrypodszedł bliżej twarzy Louisa, dźgając go w pierś i górując nad nim. Louis skinął głową, przełykając ostrożnie, nim Harry wskoczył do swojego samochodu, Louis podążył za nim w kierunku swojego własnego auta i pojechał za Harrym.

Harry stale jechał po zakrętach i obydwoje kończą w dzielnicy, której Louis nigdy w swoim życiu nie widział. Miejsce było spektakularne, czyste i zielone. Domy były nowoczesne, a jezioro było zaraz obok drogi. Cóż, Styles z pewnością nie ma dobrego życia.

Harry zatrzymał się przy krawężniku nad jeziorem. Louis zaparkował zaraz za nim, prawie wjeżdżając w tył auta Harry’ego (ale był uprzejmy). Wyślizgnął się, wędrując do Harry’ego, który opierał się na swoim samochodzie z rękami w kieszeniach i szybko wskazał Louisowi, by szedł za nim w stronę jeziora.

Ścieżka była wydeptana wzdłuż miejsca, woda poruszała się spokojnie, a drzewa kiwały się wraz z wiatrem. Harry szedł o wiele szybciej niż Louis ze swoją spuszczoną głową i z rękami wciąż w swoich kieszeniach. Gdyby Louis wcale go nie znał, mógłby pomyśleć, że ten mężczyzna był kimś, kto właśnie rozstał się ze swoją dziewczyną i/lub jest samobójcą.

Harry szybko przystanął przy krawędzi jeziora, kiedy wiatr uderzał w jego twarz i rozwiewał jego włosy. Louis dołączył do niego, patrząc na twarz Harry’ego z zainteresowaniem, by powiedział mu, dlaczego tu są.

\- Nie ufam ci wystarczająco, byś to wiedział, Louis - zaczął Harry.

\- W takim razie, jaki jest tego cel?

\- Louis, spójrz. Wszystko, czego chcę to ukończyć jakoś szkołę. Nie oznacza to, że chcę powodować jakieś problemy, ale wiesz dzisiaj, kiedy powiedziałeś, iż ni mogę być jak… ojciec, to pokazało, że nie ufasz wystarczająco w to, że dostanę dobrą ocenę.

\- Ponieważ z taką postawą na pewno jej nie zdobędziesz, Harry - powiedział mu Louis. - Jak… naprawdę? Wrzucenie dziecka na szafki? W ten sposób chcesz wychować dziecko?

\- To plastik.

\- Plastik czy nie Harry, jest czymś, czym trzeba się opiekować - powiedział Louis ojcowskim tonem. - Jedynym sposobem dla ciebie, by dostać dobrą ocenę, jest pokazanie, że troszczysz się o dziecko tak, jakbyś to robił w prawdziwym życiu.

\- Ale to nie jest prawdziwe, ponieważ nie jestem gejem, wiesz? - Powiedział mu Harry. To jest realne, gdybym był z jakąś laską, ale ty? Jak… to nie…

\- Nie ma znaczenia. Musimy się zachowywać jakbyśmy byli naprawdę. I jak tragicznie to brzmi, dla mnie szczególnie, musimy to zrobić.

\- Cóż, teraz nie możemy. Złamaliśmy dziecko - westchnął Harry.

\- Ty złamałeś dziecko - poprawił Louis. - I możemy chyba dostać nowe, jeszcze nie wiem.

Louis właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, w jaki sposób mówił Harry. Prawie poprzysiągł i nie robił sobie zabawy z Louisa. Słuchał prawidłowo i to spowodowało, że Louis był bardzo sceptyczny.

\- Jesteś dobrym dzieckiem, Louis - przyznał Harry, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego. - Jesteś bezpośredni i szczery.

\- Po 13 latach w szkole, mam tego dużo.

\- Hej, to w taki sposób otrzymujesz swoje oceny?

\- Trochę. W przypadku braku sportu to o tym. Nie ma eseju w sporcie. - Louis zachichotał krótko. - Ale nie wiem, na razie książki są moimi przyjaciółmi i zgaduję, iż dlatego ludzie nazywają mnie… um… mądrym.

\- Co czytałeś? - Zapytał Harry z uśmiechem. Teraz Louis zaczął być podejrzliwy, ale blask w oczach Harry’ego sprawił, że wyglądał poważnie, nawet szczęśliwie.

\- Tylko książki. Zgaduję. To, co oni czytali, mając siedem lat, ja czytałem, mając 4. Byłem zainteresowany wszystkim, po prostu czytałem, czytałem i czytałem. I nadeszła szkoła średnia i… cóż, straciłem moich jedynych przyjaciół w toalecie. - Harry zaczął się śmiać. - To nie jest zabawne! Zapłaciłem 50 funtów za każdą z tych książek i zostały spłukane.

\- Śmieję się tylko, ponieważ pamiętam ten dzień. Byłeś taki rozwydrzony…

\- Jak ty dzisiaj? - Prychnął Louis.

\- Zamknij się, byłem smutny - Harry zmarszczył czoło, patrząc na swoje stopy, nim spojrzał na Louisa, nie odwracając swojej głowy, widząc, iż ten się w niego wpatruje. - Louis?

\- Tak?

\- Um… czy myślisz, że… um… Zawaliłem matmę. Czy znasz…

\- Chcesz, żebym dawał ci korepetycje? - Wtrącił się Louis z małym uśmiechem. - Mogę, ale oczywiście musisz mi zapłacić.

\- Oh… um… - wymamrotał Harry, drapiąc się po głowie. Nie miał pieniędzy. Gdyby spytał swoją mamę o nie, zostałby pobity. - Nieważne.

\- Czekaj… masz mało pie…

\- Nie. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że mam innego znajomego, który mógłby mnie uczyć - skłamał, żując smutno swój policzek. Louis wpatrywał się w niego ze słabym uśmiechem.

\- Mam zamiast tego propozycję - powiedział mu Louis. Harry poderwał się do góry z rozkoszą. - Myślisz, że mógłbyś… um… sprawić, by ktoś mnie… polubił.

\- Masz na myśli popularność?

\- Tak, trochę. Nie popularność, ale… wiesz. Ja daję ci korepetycje, a ty mi dajesz mi znajomych. Poza tym, jeśli będę cię uczył, możemy opiekować się razem dzieckiem w tym czasie i wtedy możemy zabrać je do domu.

Harry rozpromienił się. - Brzmi świetnie.

Louis przyznał rację Harry’emu, kiwając głową, nim spojrzał z powrotem na jezioro, oglądając łabędzie pływającego po jego powierzchni. Wszystko zostało opracowane i miejmy nadzieję, że zadziała.

\- Wiesz, nie jesteś taki straszny, jak myślałem, że jesteś - przyznał nagle Louis, sprawiając, że Harry odwrócił swą głowę i posłał Louisowi dziwne spojrzenie. - Nie byłeś osobą, z którą mógłbym naprawdę porozmawiać.

\- To samo, - Harry uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. - Przepraszam, jeśli cię zraniłem. Ja tylko… no wiesz? To tylko kodeks bycia popularnym.

\- Wiem, jak wiele to dla ciebie znaczy. - Louis przewrócił oczami. - Ale wiesz, ja najwyraźniej nie mam pojęcia, jak czuć się z przyjaciółmi.

\- Hej, jestem twoim przyjacielem? - Zapytał Harry z podniesioną brwią.

\- Musi minąć trochę czasu, by stwierdzić Harry. Mam na myśli, nie mogę ci po prostu przebaczyć…

\- Nic nie zrobiłem.

\- Zrobiłeś, Harry. Ty… ty tylko… - Louis zamarł, patrząc na swoje stopy i wrzucając kamień do wody. - Muszę iść.

\- Nie, co chciałeś powiedzieć? - Harry chwycił przedramię Louisa.

\- Ja… ty musisz to zrozumieć, - powiedział szorstko Louis, wyrywając swoją rękę od Harry’ego i wciskając swe dłonie do kieszeni bluzy. - Spójrz na zdjęcia z 2008, wtedy rozpoznasz.

\- Huh?

\- Zdjęcie klasowe, Harry - zakończył Louis, odchodząc od Harry’ego i jeziora, zostawiając kręconowłosego stojącego ze zmieszanym wzrokiem. Louis pojechał do domu, Harry opuścił jezioro dla swojego miejsca i wszedł do domu, zaalarmowany przez swoją matkę.

Rzucił swój plecak na łóżko, patrząc na szafkę w salonie dla tego zdjęcia, które robią co roku. 2008. Co ten rok może oznaczać? To był ich pierwszy rok, przypomniał sobie Harry i wtedy jego popularność ostro wystrzeliła. Bardziej niż prawdopodobnie, ponieważ był pierwszym, który dojrzał płciowo bez żadnej wpadki.

Harry słyszał brzdęki w kuchni i ponownie poszedł do swojego pokoju ze zdjęciem. Wpatrywał się w nie przez parę sekund, nie rozpoznając niczego niezwyczajnego na zdjęciu, jak przypuszczał Louis. To było zwykłe klasowe zdjęcie.

Nazwiska pod spodem. Ah, pamiętał swoich kolegów z klasy. Cóż, to był dobry rok. Harry był uprzywilejowany w klasie i był kimś, z kim nikt nie chciał zadrzeć. Było to również czas, w którym po raz pierwszy miał dziewczynę, chociaż tylko przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie.

Związki z Harrym nie były, cóż, świetne. Każdy oczekiwał, że ten mężczyzna będzie świetnym chłopakiem, odkąd miał perfekcyjną reputację. Ta perfekcyjna reputacja została zrujnowana na drugim roku, kiedy plotkowało się, że Harry uprawiał seks z uczennicą ostatniego roku, podczas gdy randkował z pierwszoklasistką. Chociaż, Harry był nie mniej niż dziewicą.

Harry był zbyt zawstydzony, by pokazać swoje ciało. Rany na całym jego brzuch po tym, jak jego mama go biła. Kilka jego własnych samookaleczeń, które starał się utrzymać w czystości. Pociął się tylko raz w ostatnich dwóch tygodniach. Jego ciało było poobijane i posiniaczone na kości, jego kończyny bolały czasem bardzo mocno, nie mógł wydostać się z łóżka o poranku. Nie, żeby jego matka troszczyła się w ogóle o jego edukację.

Harry przeczytał nazwiska, przypominając sobie jasno ich twarze. Kilkoro opuściło szkołę, niektórzy wciąż byli dzisiaj z Harrym. Will na przykład, najlepszym kolega Harry’ego od podstawówki.

Wtedy, pojawił się Louis Tomlinson.

\- Chwila… - wymamrotał na głos Harry. Chłopak w paskach, siedzący na końcu ławki z czerwoną twarzą i włosami delikatnie opadającymi na czoło. Harry nagle przypomniał sobie. Louis został pobity tego dnia za dobre zrobienie równania algebraicznego. Harry nie był tym, który fizycznie go uderzył. Był tym, który zmówił się z innym, by zrobił brudną robotę za niego.

I Louis musiał wiedzieć, że to był Harry.

Nic dziwnego, że Louis nienawidzi Harry’ego. Nie spotkali się wcześniej ani razu, ale pobicie i traktowanie przez innych znajomych, musiało mieć zły wpływ na Louisa.

Biedny Lou - pomyślał Harry w swojej głowie, jego myśli szybko zostały zabrane i rozwiane, kiedy jego mama wtargnęła do pokoju z gorącą patelnią, oparzając ramię Harry’ego, gdzie znajdował się tatuaż statku.

\- Dobrze ci tak za oznaczanie swojej skóry, to moja własność!


	6. Rozdział 5

Louis chodził po szkole ze słabym uśmiechem. Był uziemiony za niepowiedzenie swojej mamie o wczorajszym miejscu pobytu i tak, to był żenujące. W każdym razie nie żeby miał przyjaciół, z którymi miałby spędzać wolnym czas lub do nich pójść.

Dziecko w jego rękach, wciąż złamane, ale nie był pewny czy kamera jeszcze działa, czy nie. Wciąż potrzebował dowieść, że bierze ten projekt na poważnie, złamane czy nie, nawet jeśli teraz było tak łatwo. Żadnego dziecka płaczącego o jedzenie, brudnych pieluszek i braku snu.

Louis wszedł na zajęcia z domowej ekonomi, wciąż z tym samym uśmiechem i usiadł obok Harry’ego. Harry przyjrzał mu się ostrożnie ze zwężonymi oczami i natychmiastowo Louis poczuł się zastraszony. Tylko po to, by zdać sobie sprawę, że zwężone spojrzenie nie było skierowane na niego, ale na dziecko w Louisa rękach.

\- Czy to jeszcze działa? - Zapytał szorstko. Louis pokręcił przecząco swą głową, patrząc w dół na dziecko. - Co zrobimy?

\- Oczywiście Pan Stantonworth wie. Zgaduję, iż tuż przed lunchem powinniśmy spytać o nowe.

Harry zaczął się śmiać. - Świetni z nas rodzice. Jedno dziecko się zraniło, a my pytamy o kolejne.

Uśmiech Louisa lekko się uniósł, widząc te dołeczki ukazujące się w policzkach Harry’ego. Nigdy wcześniej ich nie widział lub nie z tak bliska. To sprawiło, iż coś w żołądku Louisa się poprzewracało i nagły, głośny dźwięk linijki uderzającej o stół sprawił, że prawie podskoczył na swoim siedzeniu.

\- Ostatni dzień na skompletowanie waszych raportów. Jutro mija termin i mam nadzieję, iż każdy z was będzie miał coś do zaprezentowania. - Louis mógł poczuć, że ten komentarz był skierowany do niego i Harry’ego. To, czego nie wiedział to to, iż Louis już skończył swój raport o długości 3 stron. Harry nie miał żadnego wkładu w to, co skończone i naprawdę, Louis się nie przejmował.

Klasie zostało powiedziane, by skorzystali z zasobu laptopów, jeśli potrzebowali dokończyć swoje zadanie. Harry wstał ze swojego siedzenia, a Louis chwycił go za rękę, chcąc chwycić go za nadgarstek. Harry spojrzał zabijająco.

\- Co ty ro…

\- Skończyłem raport - poinformował Louis, rumieniąc się na różowo, zdając sobie sprawę, iż jego ręka spoczywa w ręce Harry’ego trochę za długo. Miłej i delikatnej. Zbyt delikatnej jak na faceta. - Przepraszam…

\- Jest w porządku. - Harry rozpromienił się, siadając na swoim krześle. - Dziękuję za to. Nie mogę napisać papieru gówna.

\- Będziesz w stanie, kiedy będę cię uczył… - Harry zatkał swą ręką usta Louisa, robiąc to tak mocno, że klasa odwróciła się na nagły dźwięk z tylnej ławki. Pan Stantonworth podszedł do nich.

\- Atakujecie się nawzajem?! Myślałem, że konsultacje chociaż trochę was uporządkują!

\- Ja niee…

\- Zamknij się Styles. Obydwoje do pedagoga, teraz! Dodatkowa sesja dla waszej dwójki i chcę was również widzieć w porze lunchu!

Louis wpatrywał się w Harry’ego szerokimi oczyma, Harry zdjął swoją rękę z twarzy Louisa i wyszedł gwałtownie z klasy, nawet nie czekając na zmieszanego chłopaka na tyłach klasy. Jego głowa była spuszczona w dół ze wstydu. Nawet nic nie zrobili! I dlaczego do diabła Harry położył rękę na wargach Louisa. Czy powiedział coś źle? Co oznacza cisza w klasie?

Louis wyszedł z klasy, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Zaczął iść wzdłuż holu z dzieckiem w swoim plecaku zamiast w swoich długich, komfortowych rękach ponownie do gabinetu pedagoga. Był zszokowany, kiedy został zatrzymany przez Harry’ego wciągającego go w lukę pomiędzy szafkami. Ciasna przestrzeń nie była miejscem, w którym Louis chciał być z tak atrakcyjnym mężczyzną.

\- Co ty robi…

\- Nie idę na te pierdolone konsultacje - splunął Harry.

\- Ale musimy…

\- Louis, doskonale wiem, że też tego nie chcesz - Harry wypowiedział myśli Louisa, sprawiając, iż na jego twarzy utworzył się uśmiech. - No dalej, idź za mną.

Więc Louis to zrobił, podążał cicho za Harrym wzdłuż holu, skręcając raz w lewo, nim Harry zaczął truchtać. Harry wiedział, że Louis nie był dobry w sporcie, ale nie zamierzał na niego czekać. Louis również zaczął biec w celu utrzymania się z Harrym, dopóki nie zaczął zwalniać i biec ponownie.

\- Co ty w ogóle robisz Harry...

\- Shh! - Harry odwrócił się gwałtownie na swojej pięcie, utrzymując palec na swoich wargach i surowe spojrzenie na niebieskookim chłopcu. Louis przyznał mu rację, Harry w końcu szedł tempem, które Louis mógł utrzymać. Harry rzucał co chwilę spojrzenia pomiędzy drzwi, nawet przystał i stąpał na swoich paluszkach, by dobrze zobaczyć. Nie jakby był już wystarczająco wysoki.

Wtedy Harry zatrzymał się przed drzwiami, a serce Louisa zaczęło bić szybciej. Harry był w stanie przerwać zajęcia i prawdopodobnie… nie… wciągnie go w jeszcze większe kłopoty, niż te, w których już są.

\- Hej Lou, chodź tutaj - zwabił go Harry, poruszając swoimi palcem, by Louis podszedł bliżej. Te zielone oczy będą magiczne, tak magiczne, że Louis był przed Harrym parę sekund później, nie zdając sobie sprawy, iż ręka Harry’ego spoczywała na jego plecach. - Ok, raz, dwa…

\- Harry!

\- Trzy! - Harry wepchnął go na drzwi, Louis przefrunął przez niebieskie wrota klasy i uderzył ostro, wylądował na podłodze. Mógł usłyszeć, jak drzwi się zatrzaskują, kiedy otworzył swe oczy, patrząc na puste biurko nauczyciela i puste uczniowskie ławki.

Harry zaśmiał się dźwięcznie. - Ty kutasie! Przeraziłeś mnie na śmierć.

\- Oh błagam, Louis. Naprawdę sądzisz, że przerwałbym lekcję? - Harry zachichotał, zamykając drzwi i zasłaniając roletę na małym oknie. Następnie usiadł na ławce, leniwie wzdychając i oglądając, który się otrzepywał i rozglądał po klasie, jakby nigdy wcześniej jej nie widział.

\- Co?

\- Myślisz, iż będziemy mieć kłopoty za bycie tu?

\- Może - Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Mało prawdopodobne, żeby wiedzieli, że tu jesteśmy. Wątpliwe również, iż nauczyciel zadzwoni do pedagog, by sprawdzić, czy u niej jesteśmy. Zawsze możemy zrobić swoją małą własną sesję tutaj, co o tym sądzisz?

Louis złączył swe wargi razem, podejmując się biurka nauczyciela, rozpoznając je jako Pana Langera, nauczyciela geografii. Był bezbożnym draniem, bezbożnym oznacza okrutnym i bezlitośnie surowym. Louis i Harry mieli coś wspólnego, obydwoje go nienawidzili.

\- O czym chcesz porozmawiać? - Zapytał Louis Harry’ego, jego nogi dziecinnie zwisały z biurka i patrzył na niego z zainteresowaniem, wciąż skanując pokój dla dziwnych plakatów i ukrytych kamer. Tak się bał przed byciem złapanym.

\- Powiedz mi coś o sobie - uśmiechnął się Harry, sprawiając, że Louis lekko odwrócił swą głowę, teraz zbity z tropu czy Harry był sarkastyczny, czy nie. - No dalej, chcę coś wiedzieć o moim mężu na następne trzy tygodnie - Louis zarumienił się, chowając swoją twarz trochę od Harry’ego. - Cóż, strasznie się rumienisz, to wiem.

\- Nie rumienię się tak bardzo.

\- Hej, to ci pasuje, naprawdę. Kiedykolwiek wyskoczy coś niezręcznego, kiedykolwiek dostaniesz komplement, robisz to. Zauważyłem to dookoła.

\- Oglądałeś mnie? - Zakwestionował Louis z małym sapnięciem. - Ty absolutny przerażający…

\- Nah, kiedykolwiek moje oczy łapią z tobą kontakt, wiesz? Louis po prostu przytaknij, by ominąć następną falę zarumienienia z powodu dyskomfortu. W każdym razie coś o sobie? Co w sobie lubisz? Urodziny? Czego w sobie nienawidzisz?

Louis oczyścił swe gardło, szurając swoimi nogami, więc teraz był skrzyżowany przodem do Harry’ego. - Um… moje urodziny są w grudniu, dzień przed świętami. Um… lubię każdy przedmiot oprócz w-f, uwielbiam opiekować się moją małą siostrą…

\- Masz małą siostrę? - Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - Jak ma na imię?

\- Amelia - Louis uśmiechnął się z lekkim zarumienieniem pojawiającym się na jego policzkach tylko przez myślenie o niej. - Bardzo ją kocham. Jest moim małym aniołkiem.

Harry czuł się, jakby był w stanie płakać. Myrabelle była wspaniałą córką i siostrą, a Harry nie miał z nią dużej ilości czasu. Harry stłumił jednak w sobie łzy, patrząc na sufit i wypuszczając z siebie małe ‘ha’, nim spojrzał na Louisa.

\- Dalej.

\- Er… um… nienawidzę tego, że nie jestem kochany…

\- Zatrzymaj się tutaj! - Krzyknął Harry, kiedy przebiegła przez niego złość. - Jesteś kochany Louis. Przez nauczycieli, przez swoją mamę, swoją siostrę! Nie możesz mówić, iż nie jesteś kochany, ponieważ jesteś!

\- A co z tobą? Masz przyjaciół! Masz mamę, tatę lub cokolwiek! Masz ludzi, którzy cię uwielbiają i chcą się z tobą umówić.

\- Uwielbiają mnie tylko z powodu wyglądu, zdolności społecznych i mojego kutasa, Louis - warknął Harry. - Nie chcą niczego więcej. Wszystkie te suki chcą tylko powiedzieć, że przespały się z HarrymStylesem, ale ja tego nie chcę. Ja chcę się zaangażować. Wiesz?

\- Pytanie: Jak wiele dziewczyn… cóż… - Louis pokazał swoim dłońmi, by Harry dokończył pytanie z zamierzonym końcem.

\- Um… er… pięć, coś takiego - skłamał Harry. Nie czuł się winny poprzez okłamywanie Louisa, ponieważ wciąż nie ufał mu na tyle, by wyjawić mu prawdę. - Wszystkie były dość nikczemne.

\- Oh - zachichotał Louis. - Przynajmniej masz coś takiego. - Jego śmiech opadł. - Nikt nie lubi mnie w ten sposób.

\- Ktoś na pewno się przywiąże - uśmiechnął się Harry. - Każdy ma osobę na świecie, dla której jest się idealnym.

Louis wpatrywał się w Harry’ego z małym migoczącym sentymentem w środku. - Wiesz, właściwie dajesz świetne rady.

\- Nie jestem aż takim idiotą, jak ludzie tego ode mnie oczekują.

\- Nigdy nie myślałem, że jesteś idiotą? Myślałem o tobie bardziej jako… um… nieuprzejmym.

Wargi Harry’ego się skrzywiły. - Dzięki Louis. Mam na myśli… za powiedzenie mi prawdy i w ogóle.

\- Sądzę, że właściwie będziemy się świetnie dogadywać - Louis szyderczo skinął głową. - Erm… chcesz dzisiaj zacząć korepetycje? Może? Pół godziny po tej głupiej sesji u pedagoga?

\- Brzmi… - dzwonek rozległ się po szkole, kiedy Louis zachichotał cicho do Harry’ego, czekając aż dzwonek na lunch minie. - Brzmi świetnie.

~*~

\- Więc rozumiesz już teraz wszystkie techniki literackie? - Zapytał Louis, siadając na swoich łóżku z uśmiechem, oglądając Harry’ego pakującego swe rzeczy.

\- Er… tak - skłamał Harry i Louis mógł to dostrzec. Louis potrząsnął swą głową z małym śmiechem.

\- Kiedyś to opanujemy, w porządku - Louis wstał z łóżka, kierując Harry’ego do wyjścia ze swojego pokoju i w dół schodów, gotowy, by się z nim pożegnać. Harry’emu przeznaczona była dzisiaj opieka nad dzieckiem, ale odkąd dziecko było kompletnie zniszczone, kiedy Louis zdał sobie sprawę, iż byli przetrzymywani w czasie przerwy na lunch, żadne dziecko nie było dostępne aż do jutra.

\- Um… jutro też będziesz mnie uczył? - Zapytał grzecznie Harry, trzymając swój plecak, o który nigdy się nie troszczył przed swoimi kolanami, uśmiechając się bezzębnie do Louisa.

\- Jasne, tak czy inaczej jestem wolny. Nie uprawiam sportu.

\- To samo - uśmiechnął się Harry. - Cóż, do zobaczenia jutro w szkole.

Harry pomachał mu przy drzwiach, idąc w dół werandy i wskakując do swojego samochodu, Louis oglądał go przez cały czas. Kiedy Harry był poza widokiem, Louis powoli zamknął drzwi, odwracając się i będąc zszokowanym, widząc swoją mamę z bardzo blisko.

\- Jezu, mamo…

\- Twój chłopak tu był? - Parsknęła jego mama w podekscytowaniu. - Awh, Louis! Jest absolutnie piękny…

\- Nie mamo, to Harry - powiedział jej Louis, jej oczy wyglądały na rozbawione, dopóki nie zobaczyła powagi w oczach Louisa. Jay sapnęła i opuściła szczękę.

\- Harry? Ten, o którym mi mówiłeś?

\- Tak, mamo, ten, o którym rozmawialiśmy parę dni temu.

\- Ale… to nie może być on, kochanie?

\- Bardzo urósł, prawda? - Jay skinęła głową, jej usta wciąż były rozwarte, więc mogła złapać muchy. - W każdym razie mamo, co na kolację?

\- Myślałam o zamówieniu pizzy dzisiaj wieczorem. Mogę się przespać. Lekko boli mnie głowa - Jay podeszła do niego, całując czule czoło swojego syna. - Bardzo cię kocham Lou. Mela już śpi, więc nie musisz się martwić o jej bajkę na dobranoc.

\- Awh, byłem podekscytowany, by zobaczyć, co się stało Roszpunce - Louis wydął wargi, żartując, kiedy Jay przeczesała ręką jego miękkie włosy, całując jeszcze raz policzek Louisa, nim udała się na górę, by zasnąć. Louis westchnął szczęśliwie do samego siebie, idąc do telefonu, by zamówić to, co zawsze bez pieczarek, bez oliwek - pizza, którą zazwyczaj zamawia.

Tylko, kiedy był w drodze do salonu, by pooglądać parę głupich reality shows, z których uwielbiał się nabijać, dzwonek do drzwi zadzwonił i to było dziwne. Kto to mógł być o tej godzinie?

I Louis zdał sobie sprawę. To prawdopodobnie jedna z byłych randek jego mamy. Świetnie.

Louis otworzył drzwi, wzdychając lekko ze spojrzeniem w dół, dopóki nie zauważył tymi oczami, biednego, wyglądającego jak szczeniaczek chłopca z fioletowym siniakiem na swojej twarzy. Tak wielkim, że przysłaniał prawie połowę jego twarzy. Louis skulił w sobie westchnięcie.

\- Co ty tu robisz? - Zapytał Louis z uniesionymi brwiami, wyciągając swoją dłoń i pocierając nią siniaka na twarzy Harry’ego. Harry jęknął niekontrolowanie, jego oczy były czerwone i opuchnięte.

\- Er… myślisz, że mógłbym zostać tutaj na noc dzisiaj?


	7. Rozdział 6

To nie było dobrym pomysłem, ale Louis nie mógł się oprzeć tym szczenięcym oczom, które wysyłał my Harry. Nim Louis go wpuścił, zapytał jedno ważne pytanie.

\- Dlaczego?

Harry pokręcił swoją głową, patrząc na swoje obdarte buty. - Po prostu… ja nie… nie mogę powiedzieć Lou?

\- Uciekasz przed jakimś gangiem?

\- Co? - Harry pokręcił przecząco swą głową, zdezorientowany. - Nie?

\- Uciekasz przed glinami?

\- Co do kurwy, Louis! Nie uciekam przed niczym…

\- W takim razie, dlaczego tutaj jesteś?

\- Potrzebuję miejsca do zatrzymania się, proszę! - Błagał Harry, prawie alternatywnie upadając na kolana i całując stopy Louisa, tylko ponieważ niewyobrażalnie potrzebował miejsca do zatrzymania. Żaden z jego przyjaciół nie wziąłby go na poważnie, nie miał żadnych krewnych w mieście.

Miał tylko Louisa.

Louis wziął krok do tyłu z małym narzekaniem, pozwalając Harry’emu wstąpić do ich domu. Harry rozglądał się wokół, jakby to było najlepsze miejsce, jakie kiedykolwiek widział. Mało co Louis wiedział, że to najlepsze miejsce, jakie Harry kiedykolwiek widział.

Louis powoli zamknął drzwi za nim, kiedy Harry stał wewnątrz na swoich palcach ze złożonymi rękami. Pochylał się nieznacznie, prawdopodobnie zmarznięty z powodu niewielkiej ilości ubrań na sobie. Louis trochę się w niego wpatrywał, oblizując swoje wyschnięte wargi i oglądając, jak przez silniejszego chłopca przechodzi dreszcz. Taki niewinny i taki słaby. Louis mógłby prawdopodobnie zarzucić mu niespodziewanie cios i zwalić go z nóg.

\- Więc… - Louis uzyskał uwagę Harry’ego, kiedy Harry uniósł swą głowę, patrząc na Louisa z miękkim spojrzeniem. - Jesteś głodny?

\- Trochę - skłamał Harry. Tak, był bardzo głodny. Nie jadł prawidłowego posiłku od ostatniego tygodnia.

\- Zamówiłem pizzę. Mama śpi, siostra też - wyjaśnił Louis, patrząc na znane otoczenie swojego domu, niezgrabnie przekręcając się na swoich stopach na drewnianej podłodze. - Więc… um… masz się dobrze?

Harry wzruszył ramionami, nie chcąc tak naprawdę odpowiadać na pytanie. Ponownie spojrzał na swoje stopy, przygryzając swoją wargę i marszcząc lekko swój nos. Naprawdę nie wiedział co zrobić. Wiedział, że może to być niezręczne spotkanie, ale potrzebował kogoś, komu mógł zaufać. Lub… cóż… wystarczająco godnego zaufania.

I prawdopodobnie Harry oczywiście walczył ze swoją mamą. Ponownie, schowała swoje narkotyki pod łóżkiem Harry’ego, ponieważ była zbyt nietrzeźwa, by schować je pod własnym. Obwiniając Harry’ego za branie narkotyków, ukradnięcie ich i włożenie je w przyzwoitym miejscu, gdzie stara kobieta się wścieknie. Harry nie zrobił ani jednej z tych cholernych rzeczy i ponownie, został ukarany uderzeniami i oparzeniami.

Blizny po oparzeniach nie były widoczne pod koszulką Harry’ego. Jego ubrania były bardzo obdarte, chociaż nie tak jak te, w których chodził do szkoły. Był niechlujnie ubrany, ponieważ jego mama w swojej kondycji tak go traktowała. Harry musiał się stamtąd wydostać i nie chciał tam wracać.

\- Harry? - Niebieskooki chłopak zakwestionował poniżające spojrzenie w wyrazie twarzy Harry’ego. - Haz, słyszysz mnie?

\- Co? - Głos Harry’ego pisnął, ledwo rozpoznawalnie dla Louisa.

\- Powiedziałam, że idę na górę, by wziąć parę ubrań, dobrze? I znajdę jakąś piżamę - Louis uśmiechnął się autentycznie, klepiąc zimne ramię Harry’ego, nim poszedł, zostawiając go samego w przedpokoju.

To był pałac w oczach Harry’ego. Jak bardzo chciałby żyć w takim miejscu jak to. Spojrzał na obramowane zdjęcia na małym stoliczku, spoglądając pokrótce na nie i oglądając, jak bardzo Louis się zmienił.

Zdjęcia z każdego roku i w każdym roku był zawsze kimś innym. Louis. Zmieniający się co roku. Przypuszczalnie sześcioletni Louis ubrany w głupi strój kowboja z kucykiem u swego boku. Stał obok swoich rodziców i wszyscy wyglądali na niesamowicie szczęśliwych.

Była prawie jak rodzina Harry’ego, nim wszystko się zmieniło.

Skanował zdjęcia, drugie przed końcem, zdjęcia Louisa z dwójką rodziców i jego młodszą siostrą. Louis był niski z bardzo miękkim włosami i miał na sobie tą głupią parę jasnych spodenek i bluzkę z długim rękawem. Naprawdę wyglądał jak gej, gdyby tylko Harry wiedział.

Ale mógł przyznać, jako trzynastoletni chłopak był bardzo słodki.

Uśmiech od ucha do ucha i właściwie błyszczące oczy, takie elektryczne i urzekające. I wtedy Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że prawie dotarł do zdjęcia Louisa sprzed trzech lat.

Kontynuując na ostatnim zdjęciu. Zdjęcie, które w porównaniu z pozostałą czternastką było najgorszym Louisa. Bez uśmiechu ani niczego tego przypominającego. Jego oczy były raczej wzburzone, a jego skóra była blada. Wyglądał na chorego, ale taki nie był. Siostra u jego boku bez uścisku ani nawet dotknięcia. Jego rodzice byli daleko od siebie, kontrastując z innymi zdjęciami.

Harry zauważył coś na ręce Louisa.

Nie był pewien czy to jest coś, o co powinien pytać lub nawet tak założyć. Mógł podrapać go kot lub mógł się zaciąć kuchennym nożem. Wiedział, że Louis był niezdarą, ale naprawdę 3 linii nie można identyfikować jako przypadek.

Harry skierował się daleko od zdjęcia, lekko zdenerwowany przez Louisa w tym momencie. Nigdy nie widział Louisa jako tnącego się, ale szczerze, Harry nie miał jak tego kwestionować. Ludzie robili to i jeśli w ich rodzinie lub szkole…

Problemy w szkole.

Kurwa, Harry przeklął sam do siebie, odwracając się do poprzedniego zdjęcia i zauważając bluzkę z długim rękawem, okalającą tors Louis. Coś musiało być pod tymi rękawami, zastanawiał się. Właściwie, dokładnie wiedział, co jest pod tymi cienkimi rękawami.

Poczucie winy absolutnie rozdarło Harry’ego, kiedy wpatrywał się otwartymi ustami w zdjęcia. Trzynaście lat, nie mógł dłużej tego wytrzymać i uciekł do cięcia się i Harry znęcał się teraz nad samym sobą. Nie mógł czuć się gorzej z tym, iż sprawił, że ktoś okaleczał swoje własne ciało. Ktoś, kto już mu to zrobił, a on nie chce, by ktoś sobie coś takiego robił.

\- Zboczeniec - zachichotał Louis, biegnąc w dół schodów z kompletem niebieskiej pościeli. Harry odskoczył, bojąc się wkraczać w osobistą przestrzeń i przywalił swoją głową w ścianę. Upadł, ślizgając się po ścianie i trzymał swoją wielką ręką się za głowę, kiedy Louis rzucił pościel z westchnięciem, ruszając Harry’emu z pomocą. Wziął rękę Harry’ego, próbując go podnieść swoim słabym ramieniem, kiedy Harry podniósł się sam, dziękując Louisowi i pocierając swą głowę. - Przepraszam, ale co robiłeś?

\- Um… Er… ja tylko rozglądałem się, przepraszam, jeśli to było niegrzeczne.

\- Hej! Nie! Jest w porządku - Louis zaśmiał się, klepiąc Harry’ego mocno w plecy. Zaskomlał i zwęził swe oczy. To nie zostało niezauważone przez Louisa. - Harry, co…

Usłyszeli, jak ktoś puka do drzwi, a Louis wyciągnął pieniądze ze swojego portfela, otwierając drzwi i odbierając pizzę w zamian za pieniądze oraz zatrzaskując je. Louis szura nogami, mówiąc Harry’emu, by podążał za nim do salonu, kiedy on kładzie pizzę na stoliku do kawy. Instruuje Harry’ego, aby usiadł i by czuł się jak w domu, kiedy bierze koce, które rzucił na drewnianą podłogę i trochę sody.

Ponownie, Harry rozejrzał się po otoczeniu. Czysto z dużą ilość zdjęć losowej natury. Siedzenie było trochę wklęsłe, ale komfortowe. Płaski ekran telewizora naprzeciwko ich, nic co Harry wcześniej nie widział, oprócz sklepów. Po prostu perfekcyjnie; nie mógł zauważyć, że Louis skarżył się na swoje życie domowe.

\- Weź sobie, jeśli chcesz - powiedział mu Louis, rzucając koc w stronę kolejnej kanapy, nim usiadł obok kręconowłosego chłopaka, biorąc kawałek serowego trójkąta. Harry sprawdził jedzenie, nim uśmiechnął się i wziął duży gryz z mlaśnięciem. Louis wpatrywał się oszołomiony, ale rozbawiony. - Coś jest z tym nie tak?

\- Nie - Harry przełknął dokładnie, patrząc na pizzę. - Zaskakujące tak naprawdę, jeśli się nad tym zastanawiasz.

\- W jaki sposób?

\- Cóż, wygląda na to, że wziąłeś pizzę z wszystkimi moimi ulubionymi składnikami na niej - Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Bez oliwek, bez pieczarek. To świetne!

\- Nienawidzę tych dwóch, po prostu smakują ohydnie - Harry zgodził się z krzykliwym kiwnięciem, dodając więcej pizzy do swoje pełnej buzi. - Powiedz mi coś o sobie.

\- Eh? - Wymamrotał Harry.

\- Pytałeś mnie dzisiaj, kim jestem, teraz ja pytam cię kim ty jesteś - Louis promieniał, przesuwając się, więc był teraz twarzą do ciała Harry’ego ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i zainteresowanym spojrzeniem. Harry przełknął jedzenie i ślinę, która dławiła jego gardło.

Powinien skłamać? Nie mógł powiedzieć Louisowi, nie mógł powiedzieć Louisowi niczego. Nie mógł skłamać, ponieważ mógłby go przyłapać i stresowałby się Harrym. Ale kto by się stresował Harrym? Ktoś, kto by się przejmował, ale nikt tego nie robił.

\- Um… mam 16 lat… i mój ulubiony kolor to pomarańczowy.

\- I? - Louis był szczerze zainteresowany. Chciał więcej. - Coś jeszcze.

\- Uh… nie, nie bardzo

\- Oh Harry - Louis zaśmiał się. - Co na temat sportów? Przedmiotów? Życia rodzinnego? Jak wszystko z…

\- Nie pytaj! - Krzyknął nagle Harry, kiedy Louis odsunął się w szoku. Harry wpatrywał się gniewnie w mniejszego chłopca, nim odwrócił się do pudełka z pizzą, odrywając kolejny kawałek. - Po prostu nie pytaj.

Louis stopniowo siada, bojąc się wziąć kawałek pizzy dla siebie, ale kończy, jedząc ostatnie 3 kawałki. Harry skulił się w siedzeniu, dotykając swojego posiniaczonego policzka okazyjnie sprawdzając, czy pojawi się ból. Louis rozkłada koce na kanapie, nim pyta Harry czy pójdzie z nim na górę.

Harry podąża za Louisem, kiedy ten otwiera drzwi, skrzypią na powolne tempo otwierania. Louis włącza światło, kiedy zostawia Harry’ego z uśmiechem. - Cóż, dobranoc…

\- Co?! - Harry prawie krzyknął, kiedy złapał nadgarstek Louisa zza drzwi. - Nie! Nie będę tutaj spał!

\- Dlaczego nie?

\- To twoja sypialnia, Louis!

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to. Spałem na kanapie wiele razy…

\- Nie! - zawołał Harry. - Jestem tutaj gościem i…

\- Dokładnie, jesteś gościem. Możesz wziąć mój pokój, ponieważ ty jesteś gościem, - Louis skrzyżował swe ręce na swojej piersi, mając małą wojnę na spojrzenia z Harrym, nim zaczyna się to zmieniać w chichot. W każdym razie jest to najsłodsza rzecz, jaką Louis kiedykolwiek słyszał. - Zostajesz tutaj, Harry…

\- Pobiję cię, jeśli nie dasz mi spać w salonie.

\- Dam ci dziecko jutro, jeśli nie będziesz spał w salonie.

\- Co?! Nie! Louis to nie jest…

\- To jest fair. Teraz, łóżko!

\- Rozkazujące małe gówno - parsknął Harry, sprawiając, że dołeczki pojawiły się w jego policzkach. Wargi Louisa ułożyły się w uśmiech, kiedy przewracał pokrętło drzwi, mówiąc kolejne dobranoc co zielonookiego chłopca, a Harry ponownie mu przerwał. - Nie chcę być sam.

Louis odwrócił się z drwiną. - Boisz się ciemności?

\- Nah, chcę tylko powiedzieć, że spałem z Louisem Tomlinsonem - mrugnął Harry, trzymając ciaśniej Louisa i lekko go szarpiąc. - Po prostu nie chcę zostać sam.

Louis myśli przez chwilę, nim truchta do komody, by dać Harry’emu ubrania, które jest mu skłonny pożyczyć. Harry przebiera się w łazience, zbyt zawstydzony i chce ukryć przed Louisem cięcia, siniaki i ślady po oparzeniach. Szybko wrócił do pokoju, widząc Louisa siedzącego w łóżku jak matka z książką przed twarzą. Harry uśmiechnął się, zwężając za pomocą pętelki spodnie treningowe, które miał na sobie i wślizgując się do łóżka z Louisem.

\- Um… zabierzesz mnie jutro do szkoły, Louis?

Louis zgasił światło przy swojej stronie łóżka, ześlizgnął się prawidłowo i wtulił się w poduszkę, będąc twarzą do Harry’ego. Louis wciąż mógł jasno zobaczyć Harry’ego, nawet jeśli otoczenie było głównie ciemne. - Nie będziesz zawstydzony, gdy zobaczą cię obok mnie?

Harry pokręcił głową, - Jeśli masz być popularny, muszę się z tobą zadawać, prawda?

\- Czekaj…

\- Louis nie przyszedłem tutaj z tego powodu - Harry zatrzymał go. - Przyszedłem tutaj, ponieważ… ponieważ tego potrzebuję.

\- Harry… co to jest? - Zapytał Louis z troską. - No dalej, możesz mi zaufać. Nikomu nie powiem. Obiecuję.

Louis wyciągnął swoją rękę spod przykrycia, pokazując mały palec chłopcu, który nerwowo przygryzał swoją wargę. Harry wpatrywał się w ten palec, prawie łącząc go ze swoim ostatnim, nim pokręcił głową.

\- Nie mogę… przepraszam Louis… nie mogę… ci zaufać…

Louis nie zareagował, tylko się uśmiechnął. - Rozumiem - Louis wślizgnął swoją rękę z powrotem pod kołdrę, kiedy zaczął zamykać swe oczy, otwierając je parokrotnie, by zobaczyć czy Harry zasnął, ale tak nie było. Wpatrywał się w sufit, jakby był otwartym niebem. - Haz, prześpij się trochę.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Zawsze śpisz na matmie, teraz śpij - wymamrotał Louis, oglądając, jak chłopak śmieje się nisko, nim zamknął swe oczy, wzdychając i oddychając powolnym tempem.

I kto wiedział, iż ten chłopak potrafi tak głośno chrapać!


	8. Rozdział 7

Harry obudził się w pustym, ale komfortowym łóżku. Nie był pewien, gdzie był Louis, ale zakładał, że może był w kuchni, gotując coś pysznego dla niego. Harry’emu zaburczało w brzuchu, jego żołądek domagał się ponownie normalnego posiłku.

Wyskoczył z łóżka, trochę bardziej energicznie niż zazwyczaj i zszedł na dół do salonu, gdzie zauważył, jak Louis słodko śpi na kanapie. Był skulony jak kotek, nos miał schowany w ramieniu, a jego rzęsy rzucały cień ponad jego oczy.

Harry stanął naprzeciwko Louisa, ściskając jego biceps (raczej… jego dobrze zbudowany biceps) i wybudził Louisa z jego drzemki. To nie było warknięcie, ale mały, słodki jęk, który nikt inny tylko Louis Tomlinson mógł zrobić. To było coś, czego Harry nie mógł opisać żadnym innym słowem niż urocze.

\- H-harry! - Louis prawie zapomniał, że Harry przyszedł zeszłej nocy. - Oh, jesteś głodny?

Harry nie mógł skłamać, tylko skinął głową i uśmiechnął się słabo do niebieskookiego chłopca. Louis zamruczał do Harry’ego, kiedy wstał i poszedł do kuchni z Harrym idącym tuż za nim. Louis powiedział gościowi, aby usiadł na stołku przy ladzie, gdy on zaglądał do lodówki. Była obnażona.

\- Er… nasza lodówka jest trochę pusta - Louis podrapał się po karku, wciąż kontynuując wpatrywanie się wewnątrz lodówki. - ChybaChyba że chcesz zsiadłe mleko?

\- Obydwoje znamy odpowiedź, Louis - Harry zaśmiał się, podczas gdy Louis zamknął lodówkę. Podszedł do lady, nim ułożył swe obydwie ręce na niej, uśmiechając się do Harry’ego.

\- Co chcesz zjeść w takim razie?

\- Cokolwiek masz.

\- Ale nie mamy nic - Louis westchnął. - Boże, czuję się tak biednie.

Harry prawie się wyrwał. - Nie jesteś biedny Louis.

\- Nie mamy jedzenia! Jak, no dalej! Jaka osoba nie ma jedzenia! Ja… może?

\- Są ludzie na zewnątrz, którzy mają mniej niż ty. Masz piękny dom, masz lodówkę. Masz mleko! Przynajmniej masz cokolwiek!

\- Cóż… przepraszam. Ale czasami, ja po prostu nienawidzę rozczarowywać ludzi.

\- Nie rozczarowałeś mnie. Mogę chodzić bez jedzenia przez tydzień. Nie ma się o co martwić - Harry położył swą rękę na ramieniu Louisa. - Dałeś mi już wystarczająco.

Louis wpatrywał się w rękę Harry’ego, która utrzymywała dotyk na jego ramieniu. Jego ręce, super wielkie, prawie jak jego strona idioty. Ale Harry się zmienił i Louis nie wie, czy to, dlatego że byli sami lub to jest tylko aktem albo był autentycznie miły.

\- Możemy zatrzymać się w dole ulicy lub gdzieś i zjeść naleśniki?

\- Brzmi świetnie, - Harry posłał Louisowi delikatny uśmiech. Louis chciał już iść, ale Harry go zatrzymał. - Potrzebujemy również iść dzisiejszego popołudnia znaleźć ci trochę nowych ubrań.

\- Ale Harry, my mamy dziecko?

\- Hej, to świetny czas, aby dowieść, że jesteśmy dobrymi rodzicami - rozpromienił się jasno, kiedy Louis przyznał mu rację. Zaczął sobie naprawdę zdawać z tego sprawę, iż Harry brał to na poważnie.

Może jednak był prawdziwy…

~*~

Dzień nie minął tak, jak planowano. Przyjechanie do szkoły było chaotyczne, odkąd byli 15 minut spóźnieni (głupi zegarek Louis nie chodził poprawnie) i wmieszali się, a Harry próbował przedstawić Louisa.Ale tak szybko, jak Harry zbliżył się do grupy z Louisem za sobą, grupa drażniła się z kolegą, Harry szybko dołączył do nich z przepraszającym spojrzeniem.

Louis odszedł, nie wiedząc Harry’ego ponownie do ostatniej lekcji.

Pan Stantonworth otrzymał wszystkie raporty, Harry podziękował ponownie Louisowi za wykonanie raportu bez żadnej pomocy, kiedy dziecko zostało mi dostarczone z ostrzeżeniem.

\- Złamcie je jeszcze raz, a będzie wielkie, tłuste zero obok waszej oceny. Rozumiecie? - Warknął do dwójki chłopców. Harry nie mógł się mniej przejmować, ale o wiele delikatniejszego Louisa łzy kuły w oczy. Chłopcy usiedli, kiedy nauczyciel zaczął uczyć młodzież czegoś więcej o domowej ekonomii.

Louis zaczął na przodzie, jego pociąganie nosem odsuwało uniknięcie płaczu. Spojrzał w dół na swój podołek parę razy, mrugając poprzez łzy, póki nie poczuł ręki na swoim kolanie. Jego noga podskoczył, uderzając o stół i wydając głośny dźwięk, ponieważ książki Louisa i Harry’ego spadły na podłogę.

\- Kiedy wasza dwójka w końcu się nauczy, by przestać walczyć!

\- Ale my…

\- Ponownie ze wzajemnymi oskarżeniami. Czy ja muszę was na każdej lekcji wysyłać do pedagoga?! - Krzesło Harry’ego zaskrzypiało, kiedy je odsunął. Wstał, wciąż tuląc dziecko w swych ramionach, kiedy spojrzał na Louisa.

\- No dalej Louis.

\- Co? - Louis spojrzał w górę na zielone oczy. Wyglądały na spokojne. - Gdzie mamy…

\- Do pedagoga, odkąd pan nie może sobie poradzić z „walczącym” - Harry uderzył go, kładąc swą rękę na ramieniu Louisa i ściskając je. - Dalej.

Louis spojrzał jeszcze przed siebie. Pan Stantonworth stał ze skrzyżowanymi rękami, patrząc spod ukosa. Koledzy z klasy wpatrywali się w parę jak idioci. Nikt nie oczekiwał, że Louis będzie chciał pójść gdzieś z Harrym, nie mówiąc już o sesji u pedagoga. Ale Louis wziął tę szansę. To lepsze od stania tutaj i spowodowania ‘problemów’, chociaż nic nie zrobili.

Louis nie powiedział ani słowa, zbierając książki swoje i Harry’ego, nim obydwoje opuścili klasę bez żadnego komentarza lub żądania, aby wrócili. Dwójka stała na korytarzu, nim Louis zaczął szeptać.

\- Wcale nie idziemy do pedagog, prawda? - Harry był bliski zaśmiania się.

\- Co powiesz na ogród? - Zapytał Harry, patrząc na dziecko, które miało niebieskie oczy zamiast brązowych, jakie miało poprzednie. Louis jęknął do Harry’ego.

\- Ogród? N-nie mogę tam iść.

\- Nikt cię w każdym razie nie zatrzyma - Harry uśmiechnął się szerzej. - Tylko ty i ja.

~*~

\- Louis, przepraszam za dzisiejszy poranek. Chciałem z chłopakami pogadać o tobie, ale…

\- Rozumiem, Wiedziałem, że to nie zadziała tak po prostu. Tak jak twoje oceny, nie wyjdą na wierzch, póki się nie wyprostują - Louis powiedział mu, aby kołysał dziecko do tyłu i w przód w swoich ramionach. - Masz jakiś zbliżający się test? Lub zadanie?

\- Nic oprócz tego. Obiecuję, że zrobię za nas następny raport, dobra?

\- Zrobimy go razem, Harry, - Louis uśmiechnął się. - Nie chcę być obraźliwy, ale jeszcze nie masz wystarczających umiejętności pisarskich do tego.

\- Żadnych podejść w takim razie - Harry uśmiechnął się, ale zaczął stawać się nieśmiały. - Ale dzisiaj wieczorem, mogę dostać ponownie pomoc z tą całą matematyką? Wczoraj to naprawdę mi pomogło…

\- Jasne - Louis wpatrywał się w oczy dziecka, zapadające w sen. Louis przewrócił oczami, patrząc ponad Harrym z pomagającym spojrzeniem. - Zasnęła u ciebie.

\- Czy teraz to jest ona.

\- Może być, chyba że chcesz, by był chłopakiem?

\- Nie, nie, dziewczynka jest w porządku.

\- Jak powinniśmy ją nazwać? - Zapytał Louis. - Lubię imiona jak Paige albo Bailey.

Harry wyszedł z imieniem, słodkim imieniem. - Ja lubię Myrabelle.

Oczywiście wybrał coś, dedykując to swojej zmarłej siostrze. Kochał ją tak mocno, ale wciąż nie mógł powiedzieć Louisowi, co się kryje za tym imieniem. Niebieskie oczy, Myrabelle takich nie miała, ale coś w tym plastikowym dziecku przypominało mu o jego małej siostrzyczce.

\- Harry, to imię jest piękne - Louis nagrodził go z błogimi oczami. - Właściwie perfekcyjne.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Tak, naprawdę. Boże… - Louis prawie wpadł w trans, patrząc na małą Myrabelle. - Kwestionuję cię, Styles. Coś tak pięknego wyszło kiedykolwiek z twoich ust.

\- Niegrzeczne - Harry zaśmiał się. - Po prostu zawsze lubiłem to imię - skłamał.

\- Mała Myrabelle - wymamrotał Louis w oszołomieniu. - Mała…

\- Naprawdę lubisz to imię, co? - Zadrwił z niego Harry. - Mamy coś wspólnego.

\- Rachuję, że mamy wiele wspólnego, po prostu o tym nie wiemy - powiedział Louis. - Lubię piłkę nożną?

\- Tak jakby, nie bardzo, wolę tennis lub coś innego. Lubię pisanie z ciekawości.

\- Jak dziennik?

\- Tak! Ale nigdy żadnego nie miałem. Zawsze były zniszczone.

\- Przez twoich przyjaciół? - Zapytał Louis.

\- Er… tak… przyjaciele - odpowiedział nerwowo Harry. - Oni zawsze myślą, że to gówno, które robię, jest gejowskie. Jak to, sądzą, iż wybranie domowej ekonomii jest zbyt dziewczęce. Ale ja naprawdę nie miałem wyboru. W moim formularzy był za późno na wybór i tak skończyłem tutaj. Miałem swój dziennik, drażnili mnie. Wychodziłem z dziewczyną, ale nie dostałem się jej do spodni, dokuczali mi.

\- Szanuj sam siebie, Harry - rozkazał Louis. - Nic nie mas znaczenia dla ciebie czego nie powiesz sobie sam. Jeśli to lubisz, zrób to. Jeśli znajdziesz kogoś, kogo naprawdę będziesz lubił, idź za głosem swego serca, nie za tym, co inni ci mówią, ponieważ zrujnujesz swoją szansę. Jeśli znajdziesz coś zabawnego, zrób to dla swojej korzyści. Nie imponuj innym.

Harry wpatrywał się w niego z otwartą buzią, chcąc coś powiedzieć, kiwając szybko głową i posyłając dwu sekundowy uśmiech. - Jakim cudem wiesz to wszystko Lou?

\- Jak mogę się nie uczyć? Robiłem to przez całe swoje życie. Nie obchodzą mnie tyrani. Nie obchodzi mnie co o mnie myślisz. Troszczę się tylko o siebie i o ludzi, o których chcę się troszczyć.

\- Czekaj… więc… nie pomogłeś mi z powodu moich próśb… pomogłeś mi, ponieważ…

\- Chciałem - dokończył za niego Louis. - Wiem, że jesteś dobrą osobą, dlatego ci pomogłem. - Harry położył swoją głowę na boku, patrząc na płot, na którym siedział i pozyskując różowy odcień na swoich policzkach. - Czy ty się rumienisz? - Zaśmiał się Louis.

\- Nie dokuczaj mi…

\- Ja nie! Ale, o mój Boże, to takie dziwne widzieć cię zawstydzonego, Harry! - Louis zachichotał jak małe dziecko. - Czy mogę dźgnąć twoje policzki?

\- Znowu jesteś dziwny, Louis.

\- Przepraszam…- wymamrotał Louis, kurcząc się lekko. - Ale to prawda, chcę ci pomóc… tylko jeśli tego potrzebujesz?

Harry kiwnął głową, entuzjastycznie. Louis pchnął lekko chłopca w bok tak, jak robią to przyjaciele, oglądając, jak Harry trzymał dziecko w swoich ramionach, kiedy ono powoli zasypia.

\- Jak to zrobiłeś? - Zapytał Louis. - Nigdy nie zasnęła w moich ramionach.

\- Ponieważ ja mam mięsiste ręce - Harry zachichotał, szczypiąc udo Louisa. - Zgaduję, że musisz nabrać trochę mięśni - Louis zaśmiał się odważnie, odsuwając się od Harry’ego, by uniknąć dotyku. - Hej Lou.

\- Tak?

\- Rozmawialiśmy o popularności i całym tym gównie, jesteś zajęty dzisiaj wieczorem?

\- Nie… ale jeśli chcesz znowu u mnie spać, mogę zapytać mamy? Pozwoli mi mieć kolegę, póki…

\- Nie, Louis. Jest impreza w domu mojego kolegi Leslie i wiesz… zastanawiałem się, czy chciałbyś pójść?

\- Ja? Na… imprezę? Oh… ale jestem uziemiony, Harr…

\- Bądź buntownikiem - zadrwił Harry. - No dalej, wymknij się. Będzie dobrze.

\- Ale moja siostra…

\- Impreza zaczyna się o 9, Louis. Możemy się pouczyć, a potem się wymkniemy? Tak? Będzie fajnie, obiecuję! - Harry ucieszył się. - Dalej, dziecko może zostać w twoim pokoju albo u Leslie czy coś takiego. Weźmiemy je później.

\- Cóż… nie wiem Harry. Nigdy wcześniej nie byłem na domówce. Nie wpędzisz nas w kłopoty?

\- Nie będziemy mieć problemów, a skoro na żadnej nie byłeś, dlaczego by nie zacząć teraz? Będę z tobą przez całą noc i po dzisiejszych zakupach możemy odszpicować cię i sprawić, by zauważyły cię wszystkie panienki, tak?

\- Racja…- Louis westchnął. - Jestem gejem, nie chcę, aby suki… - Więc… po zakupach idziemy do domu się pouczyć? Następnie…

\- Impreza. Świetnie! - Harry zaśmiał się. - Zapowiada się świetnie Louis. Uwierz mi, pokochasz to.

Louis był daleki od entuzjazmu. - Jej… - jeśli jakiekolwiek kłopoty mogły zostać spowodowane, to było to.


	9. Rozdział 8

\- 6 pomnożone przez 9?

\- Uh… um… 46?

\- Blisko - pochwalił Louis, zapisując wynik na arkuszu papieru przed Harrym. - 54 - kręconowłosy chłopak zarumienił się, chichocząc lekko i słuchając instrukcji Louisa. - Co teraz robimy?

\- Przenosimy to na drugą stronę? Tam gdzie jest 0?

\- Tak! - Louis rozpromienił się. - Ale coś jeszcze musimy zrobić. Pamiętasz?

\- My… musimy ych… przekształcić to?

\- Ujemne?

\- Tak! Właśnie to chciałem powiedzieć! - Harry zaśmiał się. - Mnożymy to przez (-1) i wtedy wychodzi nam nasze y. - Harry zapisał równanie na kartce, uśmiechając się do samego siebie. Louis patrzył na tego chłopca z łokciami opartymi o biurko, wyglądając bardzo czule. Harry zakwestionował go po sprawdzeniu odpowiedzi, widząc, że równanie jest prawidłowe. - Co?

\- Zadziwiasz mnie Harry.

\- Niby jak?

\- Nauczyłeś się trzech rzeczy przez dwie godziny i prawie nie potrzebujesz z tym żadnej pomocy. Czasami jesteś naprawdę inteligentny. To po prostu… niesamowite - przyznał Louis, żując swoją dolną wargę. Harry schylił swą głowę w dół, potrząsając ją lekko z entuzjastycznym uśmiechem. - Przestań się śmiać ze mnie. Jestem miły.

\- Jesteś miły. Ty zawsze jesteś miły Louis - powiedział mu Harry. - Nawet kiedy mówisz komuś coś przykrego, jesteś miły. To dziwne, ale to prawda.

\- Zgaduję, że to jest we mnie. - Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Skończyliśmy już?

\- Co? Jesteś zniecierpliwiony pójściem na imprezę? - Zapytał Harry z uśmiechem. - W takim razie chodźmy się przebrać.

\- W co mam się ubrać?

\- W to, co przynieśliśmy…

\- Ale kupiliśmy tak dużo - powiedział Louis, stojąc i patrząc na 3 torby ubrań. - Czy ty naprawdę myślisz, że pójście na tę imprezę polepszy moją popularność?

\- Cóż, uzyskasz dziewczynę i będzie dobrze Louis. Po prostu upewnimy się, że nikt cię nie rozpozna jako starego Louisa.

\- Poczekaj chwilę - Louis zrobił pauzę. - Nie zgodziłem się na całkowitą zmianę mojego wyglądu!

\- Louis, wiem, nie potrafię być miły, kiedy próbuję powiedzieć coś niesprzyjającego, ale sposób, w jaki się ubierasz, nie powali dziewczyn na kolana. W tym seksualnym podtekście również, ale no dalej, musisz wyglądać modnie i raczej onieśmielająco - powiedział Harry. - Musisz wejść na wyższym poziom.

\- Nie sądzę, że potrafię Harry…

\- Uwierz mi kolego. Mogę zrobić ci metamorfozę? Wiesz? A poza tym, będziesz musiał robić to sam, ponieważ nie będzie mnie tutaj każdego dnia, by zapewnić wysoką jakość twojej popularności.

Louis zaczął na nowo rozpatrywać całą tę sytuację. Czy naprawdę chce być popularny? Chciał pomóc Harry’emu, ale nie chciał być kimś, kto ma dziewczynę, by zacząć z nią sypiać. Przynajmniej raz, Louis nie chciał być tak naprawdę wokół kogoś więcej niż Harry.

Ale co miał do stracenia? Jeśli stanie się popularny i wszystko się rozsypie, nie może spaść niżej, niż już jest. Wciąż będzie miał Harry’ego i szczerze mówiąc, tylko to miało wtedy dla niego znaczenie.

To nawet nie brzmi dobrze. Harry Styles jest moim jedynym przyjacielem. Jest moim przyjacielem.

\- Rób co chcesz - powiedział mu Louis. - Tylko nie chcę wyglądać jak palant.

\- Ha, zaufaj mi Louis. - Harry zaśmiał się. - Nie możesz wyglądać głupiej niż teraz.

\- Dzięki - splunął Louis z sarkazmem, śmiejąc się razem z Harrym, ponieważ wiedział doskonale, że wyglądał jak nerd. I nie przejmował się już hejterami.

~*~

\- Dlaczego po prostu jej nie zostawimy, Haz?

\- Nie możemy jej teraz zostawić płaczącej w domu, prawda? - Jęknął Harry. - Choć raz. Powiem ci, jak należy się opiekować tym dzieckiem.

\- Więc co? Zostawimy ją na górze podczas imprezy?

\- Ah ah, imprezy i picia.

\- Harry! Jakim rodzajem rodziców my jesteśmy? Nie możemy tego zostawić na górze? Ludzie tam chodzą, a pamiętasz o kamerze w środku? - Warknął Louis. - Ugh, powinniśmy po prostu zostawić to tutaj.

\- Dobrze - powiedział mu Harry. - Teraz, dostosuj trochę tę beanie.

\- Jest dobrze…

\- Louis, jestem ekspertem od popularności. Podnieś ją ponad swoje brwi.

\- Po prostu dołącz do Project Runway tam czekają na takich pieprzonych stylistów. - Louis warknął do niego, podciągając czerwoną beanie ponad swoje brwi. - Lepiej?

\- O wiele. - Harry zaparkował swoje auto, co najmniej trzy domy dalej od imprezy. Samochody wypełniały przestrzeń, a Louisa zaczynał być nerwowy. - Lou, będzie dobrze, kolego. To zabawa.

\- Po prostu się boję, że ci ludzie mnie rozpoznają.

Harry westchnął. - Nie bierz tego do siebie w zły sposób Louis, ale wyglądasz dobrze. Wyglądasz… cóż… raczej pięknie tak właściwie.

\- Ha! Gej! - Harry pchnął Louisa w ramię, sprawiając, że zaskomlał.

\- To jest tym, co dostajesz za bycie kutasem!

\- Hej! Tam jest dziecko w samochodzie - syknął Louis, sprawiając, że Harry wściekle się zarumienił. - Oh cholera, ty...

\- W porządku, po prostu… opuśćmy powoli samochód. - Harry wyszedł z samochodu, wciąż będąc jasnoczerwonym. Właśnie nazwał Louisa pięknym, a to wszystko załapała kamera. Harry mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że te kasety nie zostaną odtworzone przed całą klasą.

~*~

\- Tutaj - Louis ułożył woreczek z lodem na policzku Harry’ego, sprawiając, że ten zajęczał z bólu, kiedy Louis uspokajał go, nawet jeśli ciężko było go usłyszeć ponad głośnością bitów rozbrzmiewających w domu. - Harry, o czym do cholery ty w ogóle myślałeś?!

\- Jestem pijany, pojebie. - Harry zachichotał. - Przynajmniej troszeczkę.

\- Tak, ale to nie upoważnia cię do całowania czyjeś dziewczyny, kiedy jesteś pijany.

\- Ty nawet nigdy niczego nie piłeś! Ty mała cipo!

\- Nie chcę… - Harry położył swe ręce na policzkach Louisa i oddalił go od siebie, by móc się podnieść. Spojrzał na chłopaka na podłodze, jego beanie ponownie zakryła jego brwi, a Harry oferuje swoją dłoń, by pomóc mu się podnieść.

\- Chodźmy zdobyć dla ciebie trochę piwa, kolego. - Harry chwyta go za nadgarstek, zderzając się z innymi ludźmi, idąc wzdłuż tłumu, by dostać się do części z grillem, aby zabrać drinka od barmana. Jeden drink zostaje wręczony Louisowi i niechętnie próbuje on słodkiej mikstury.

Bąbelki i ciężkie uczucie gorzkości drinka na jego języka, spowodowało, że chłopak podskoczył obudzony. Harry spojrzał na niebieskookiego chłopca, przez swoje nietrzeźwy wzrok widział go podwójnie.

\- Hej, to jest w porządku!

\- Mówiłem ci - wyszeptał Harry. - No dalej, zagramy w pinatę. - Harry ponownie chwycił jego nadgarstek i Louis prawie opuścił butelkę na ziemię, ale w porę chwycił swojego cennego drinka. Harry zaprowadził go do pokoju gier, stół bilardowy był używany jako stół do tańca, a pinata znajdowała się w środku pokoju. Wielki koń był poobijany, ale to nie pinata, tylko chłopak w kostiumie, który ciągle był bity.

Louis i Harry weszli do środka tłumu, oglądając, jak chłopak płakał o litość, kiedy był bity. Louis był zbyt zahipnotyzowany akcją, by zastanawiać się nad pomocą mu. To właściwie było przyjemne, oglądanie jak koń był nadużywany. Louis pomyślał o czymś, co nigdy wcześniej nie przebiegło przez jego myśli.

Właśnie spędzał czas z popularnymi ludźmi.

~*~

Zaledwie 5 drinków później i Louis już się okazjonalnie przewracał, wciąż przyklejony do biodra Harry’ego. Harry przedstawił go paru swoim przyjaciołom, kolesie wzięli raczej Louisa za kogoś nowego, niż kogoś, komu zwykli uprzykrzać życie. Był obecnie razem z nimi i to sprawiało Louisa ekstremalnie szczęśliwym.

\- To jest Serena. - Harry przedstawił dziewczynę, a Louis złożył mokry pocałunek na jej policzku. - Bawcie się dobrze.

\- Czekaaj - powiedział niewyraźnie Louis, łapiąc za jedną szlufkę od spodni Harry’ego, przyciągając go z powrotem. - Nie chcę być saaaaaaaaaaam.

\- Louis, ona jest gorącą laską. No dalej weź ją na górę i zalicz ją!

\- Nie CHCĘ - warknął Louis. - Chcę kolejnego drinka, chodź ze mną.

\- Louis, sądzę, że wypiłeś ich już wystarczająco. - Dziewczyna oglądała go, głaszcząc się po swoich ramionach dla niego. - No dalej, Harry może tutaj zostać. Chodźmy do domu?

\- Nie! Pierdol się suko! - Louis warknął na nią, chichocząc po tym, jak idiota, nim nos dziewczyny rozgorzał, kiedy wzięła głęboki zamach na policzek Louisa, sprawiając, że łatwo upadł na podłogę.

\- Pieprzony idiota - przeklęła, używając swojej szpilki, by wbić ją w śródręcze Louisa, sprawiając, że Louis zawył z bólu i skulił się ze strachu, kiedy szpilka zaczęła się kręcić po jego ręce. Odeszła z prychnięciem, kiedy Louis masował swoją dłoń, jego całe ciało trzęsło się z bólu. Harry przykucnął przy Louisie, położył rękę na jego plecach i wyszeptał do jego ucha.

\- Więc, dlatego nazywasz wszystkie dziewczyny sukami.

\- Ugh, zamknij się, cioto. Jestem cholernie pijany. - Louis czknął. - Weźmy kolejnego drinka Harry! Piłeś tylko trzy!

\- Wiem i nie chcę więcej. Ktoś musi nas zabrać do domu, wiesz? - Harry uśmiechnął się. - No dalej, wstawaj. Mam zamiar zabrać cię do domu.

Louis został postawiony na swoje stopy, ręka została otoczona wokół jego talii, aby go wydostać z imprezy, kiedy zaczął pijacko krzyczeć do Harry’ego. Kółko natychmiastowo uformowało się wokół Harry’ego, a Louis chwycił dwa kieliszki z baru, podchodząc z nimi do Harry’ego, by je otworzył. Tłum zaczyna wiwatować Harry’emu, kiedy ten spogląda na Louisa ze zmartwieniem w swoich oczach.

\- Po prostu to wypij! Nic się nie stanie! - Zawołał Louis z wilczym gwizdnięciem. Harry zamknął swe oczy, odetchnął ciężko, nim wypił jednym haustem dwa kieliszki w 20 sekund. To było wystarczające, aby sprawić, że stał się całkowicie nieskoordynowany i wściekły. Podbiegł do Louisa, rzucając nim prosto o ścianę i warcząc do jego ucha.

\- Zrujnowałeś mi życie! - Krzyknął Harry. - Zrujnowałeś moje ciało i życie.

\- Odwal się ode mnie, draniu - pisnął Louis, pchając zielonookiego chłopca na podłogę. Był w stanie zanurkować do ataku, ale obydwoje zostali podniesieni przez dwójkę silniejszych mężczyzn, nim zdali sobie z tego sprawę, zostali rzuceni na trawę wokół domu. Zostali wykopani z imprezy i obydwoje nie mieli pojęcia dlaczego.

Louis wpatrywał się mgliście w Harry’ego, macając trawę i śmiejąc się.

\- Możemy teraz jechać do domu?

\- Jasne - powiedział mu Harry. - Możesz pomóc mi wstać?

Świeże powietrze znacznie im pomogło, chociaż wciąż byli ekstremalnie pijani. Louis i Harry pomagali sobie nawzajem z wydostaniem się, idąc chodnikiem do ich samochodu, a Harry otworzył go swoimi kluczykami, następnie Louis wtoczył się do samochodu, jęcząc głośno.

\- Nie zasypiaj! - Krzyknął do niego Harry. - Odjeżdżam od razu, kiedy dostaniesz się do domu.

\- Jestem zmęczony, Haz - wyszeptał Louis. - Bardzo zmęczony. Chodź położyć się ze mną. Potrzebuję przytulanki.

\- Chcę pojechać do domu. - Harry westchnął. - Wtedy możesz iść spać. No dalej, chodź do przodu.

\- Co powiesz na to, abyś ty poszedł do tyłu.

\- Aby jechać, muszę być z przodu - powiedział Harry Louisowi ‘czy to nie oczywiste’ tonem.

\- Przejdę do przodu, kiedy ty najpierw pójdziesz do tyłu i poprzytulasz mnie przez 5 minut - zaproponował Louis. - No dalej, potrzebuję przytulenia. Nigdy wcześniej ciebie nie przytulałem i chcę pieprzonego przytulenia.

Harry przygryzł swoją wargę, mamrocząc ciche "okej" nim wydostał się z przedniego siedzenia i wskoczył na tyły, przenosząc rozwalone nogi Louisa, układając go tak, że siedział na środkowym siedzeniu.Wślizgnął rękę pomiędzy mniejszego chłopca, sprawiając, że Louis przylgnął do jego boku, a swój nos zakopał w szyi Harry’ego.

\- Pachniesz miło. Czy wszyscy popularni ludzie pachną miło?

\- Nie wiem. - Harry roześmiał się. - Ty pachniesz jak piwo.

\- Czy wypiłem za dużo? - Zapytał Louis. - Sądzę, że tak, ale nie czuję, żeby moje zmysły odeszły. Lub może mój zmysł czucia. Nie mogę teraz poczuć niczego.

\- Jak co? - Harry zakwestionował to.

\- Może powinienem tego spróbować Harry. Ponieważ nie mogę… - Louis przyłożył swoje wargi do szyi Harry’ego, nim poruszył nimi. - Mogę poczuć swoje wargi, jej!

\- Twoje wargi są zimne, Louis.

\- Ogrzej je dla mnie. - Podekscytowany Louis wskoczył na podołek Harry’ego, siedząc okrakiem pomiędzy jego klatką, kiedy całował nos zielonookiego chłopca. - Ew, twój nos jest bardzo zimny.

Ręka Harry’ego powędrowała na T-shirt Louisa, ściągając ją bez żadnego pozwolenia i rzucając ją na bok. Następnie jego ręce powędrowały pod beanie Louisa, spadła, gdy Harry pociągnął za jego brązowe kosmyki. Mocno przyciągnął Louisa do swoich warg, składając mokrego buziaka bardziej na jego policzku, niż na jego cienkich ustach.

\- Pocałuj mnie prawidłowo, pieprzony idioto.

\- Próbuję - sapnął Harry, patrząc w rozszerzone oczy Louisa i próbując dosięgnąć jego ust. Louis nakierował go koniuszkiem swojego języka, którym lizał usta Harry’ego, obydwoje w końcu podzielili prawidłowy pocałunek, który był niczym innym, niż kokieterią i otwartymi ustami.

Louis mógł posmakować piwa i niewielki smak wiśniowej wódki, którą Harry pił wcześniej tej nocy. Badał usta Harry’ego, dostając każdy smak od bananowego smoothie, który pił wcześniej tego dnia do słodkiego smak, którego Louis nie miał wystarczająco przez ostatnie 10 minut.

Harry pchnął Louisa na bok, sprawiając, że mniejszy chłopak uderzył w okno i jęknął z bólu. Jęk był przytłumiony przez rękę Harry’ego okrywającą jego usta. Louis uniósł swe ręce, podtrzymując swe obydwie ręce na uchwytach, uważanych zazwyczaj do wieszania ubrań. Harry podróżował swoimi wargami po jego obojczykach do jego bioder, sprawiając, że Louis zachłysnął się powietrzem, kiedy Harry ugryzł go z liźnięciem języka.

\- Nie przestawaj - jęknął Louis do niego, przygryzając mocno jego wargi, kiedy Harry zaczął ściągać spodnie Louisa bez żadnego zatrzymywania, również z bokserkami i całował części Louisa, których potrzebował najbardziej.

Noc skończyła się słodko, Louis krzyczał imię Harry’ego w absolutnej ekstazie, kiedy dostał się na wyżyny. Harry tylko ucałował go do snu, kiedy przytulali się w samochodzie, aż do następnego poranka.

Świetne by było dla nich dwójki, gdyby wiedzieli, że to wszystko zostało uchwycone przez kamerę.


	10. Rozdział 9

Zimne powietrze ogarnęło całe ciało Louisa, czuł się bardziej wyeksponowany niż zazwyczaj, bardziej niekomfortowo niż zazwyczaj i mniej samotnie niż zazwyczaj. Skulił się, przytulając swoje ciało, kiedy omal nie zamarzł przez zimne powietrze.

Ta dodatkowa para rąk przytulając Louisa, sprawiła, że szybko otworzył swe oczy. Chyba że był tak pijany ostatniej nocy, że przymocowano do niego trzecią rękę, nie wiedział, skąd ona pochodziła. Chociaż lubił to ciepło, więc zmrużył delikatnie swoje oczy, nim opryskliwy hałas zadzwonił w uszach Louisa.

Usiadł, zauważając, że był w samochodzie z wszędzie porozrzucanymi ubraniami. Na kierownicy, na górze siedzenia. Wtedy Louis spojrzał w dół na swoje bokserki, zauważając, że to wszystko, co miał na sobie. Łopoczący ból przeszył jego głowę, sprawiając, że Louis przewrócił się w miejscu, wracając w tajemnicze trzecie ramię. Kiedy odwrócił się na bok, był twarzą w twarz ze śpiącym chłopakiem.

Louis wrzasnął.

Zielonooki chłopak natychmiast się obudził, niedogodnie uderzając go, kiedy on drżał jak mały, płaczliwy chłopiec. Louis zanurkował na inną stronę samochodu, siadając na twarzy dziecka i dysząc jak idiota. Harry również usiadł, obserwując prawie nagiego chłopaka naprzeciwko siebie, kiedy spojrzał na swoje własne ciało, widząc, że jest całkowicie nagi, bluzka zakrywała jedynie jego przyrodzenie. Harry wpatrywał się rozszerzonymi oczami w Louisa.

\- Louis…

\- Coo ty tuutaj robisz? - Wyjąkał Louis. - Dlaczego jesteś rozebrany?

\- Louis, myślę, że wiem, co się stało…

\- Oczywiście, że wiem, co się stało ty pieprzony idioto! - Warknął Louis, łzy płynęły po jego twarzy, kiedy przyciągnął swoje kolana do swojej klatki piersiowej, kuląc się. - Nie skończyliśmy razem prawie nadzy w samochodzie po nic, Harry!

\- Może było nam za gorąco? - Próbował Harry.

\- Mój tyłek cholernie boli! - Przysiągł Louis.

\- Mogłeś go napiąć, kiedy tańczyliśmy…

\- Cholera, zamknij się, Harry! - Warknął Louis, kładąc swą głowę pomiędzy kolanami. - Kurwa, jesteśmy w cholernej dupie. - Harry chciał zwrócić uwagę na dwuznaczność tej wypowiedzi, ale Louis warknął na niego. - Nie teraz, Styles. Naprawdę nie jestem w dobrym nastroju.

\- Lou - powiedział spokojnie Harry. - Spójrz, musimy być z tym poważni. Tak długo, jak nikt nas nie widział albo nikt nas nie podejrzewa lub… ech… spotkał, mamy się dobrze.

\- Ale… Boże! Harry! Pieprzyłem się…

\- Wiem! - Jęknął Harry. - Musisz o tym zapomnieć.

\- Nie mogę Harry! Nie każdego dnia jesteś tak pijany, że idziesz do samochodu i jesteś pieprzony przez swojego partnera z zajęć! - Opisał Louis, chrząkając, kiedy mocno pociągnął za swoje włosy. - Kurwa, kurwa. Jestem w gównie!

\- Nie stresuj się…

\- Jestem zestresowany, idioto! Oczywiście, że jestem.

\- Cóż, nie bądź. Ponieważ to w niczym nie pomaga.

\- A nie robienie niczego również nie naprawia sytuacji, Harry! - Krzyknął chłodno Louis. - Czuję się tak cholernie brudny, uch.

\- Boże, nie możesz nawet korzystać z przypadkowego seksu. - Harry próbował obrócić to w żart, ale Louis spojrzał na niego zdumiony. Zdał sobie sprawę. Właśnie zdał sobie cholerną sprawę. Wpatrywał się ostro w Harry’ego, nim wystrzelił w kierunku kręconowłosego chłopaka, chwytając go za gardło i dusząc go. - A-ah! Lou…

\- Ty kurwo, zabrałeś mi to! - Wrzeszczy na niego Louis. - Zabrałeś moje dziewictwo!

\- Lou… - zaczął bulgotać, przybierając jasnoczerwony kolor. - Louis!

Louis przygryzł swoją wargę, płacząc, kiedy potrząsał szyją Harry’ego, sprawiając, że chłopak wielokrotnie uderzył głową w okno. Louis kontynuował absolutne wstrząsanie Harrym z dominującą siłą. Louis szybko był na podłodze samochodu, ledwie się mieszcząc, ale Harry’emu udało się wydostać z przerażającego uścisku.

Harry odzyskał całkowicie swój oddech, patrząc na Louisa na podłodze z załzawionymi oczami z sapnięciami i niekontrolowanym kaszlem. Miał rękę na swojej twarzy, próbując ukryć brzydotę swoich łez.

\- Louis…

\- Odwal się kurwa ode mnie. - Jego głos zatrząsł się. - Po prostu… proszę.

\- Louis mogę ci pomóc…

\- Nie, nie możesz ty pieprzona męska dziwko! Chcesz mi wszystko ukraść? Co z przywilejami u nauczycieli, huh? Lub moim pierwszym pocałunkiem. Kurwa, to też sobie weź, ty bezmyślny kutasie!

\- Louis, ty…

\- A co z tym, hmm? - Podniósł dziecko za lewą nogę. - Dziecko było w samochodzie. Wyobraź sobie, jeśli by to było prawdziwe dziecko. Byłoby to doświadczenie dwójki rodziców uprawiających seks na przeciwko niego. Widząc każdy kąt tego i… - Louis urwał, a jego serce zaczęło nić szybciej. Usiał, zamarł, zbladł, prawie bez życia. A Harry nie wiedział dlaczego. - Harry…

\- Tak?

Louis przełknął. - Dziecko ma w sobie kamerę.

Harry wziął dziecko w swoje ręce, patrząc w kamerę, robiąc parę odgłosów migawki z oczu, kiedy Harry siedział z rozdziawionymi ustami. Louis zaczął się hiperwentylować i Harry zrobił najgorszą możliwą rzecz, wyrzucił dziecko gwałtownie do przodu, uszkadzając raczej samochód, niż dziecko, pozostawiając swojego męża i wychodząc na ulicę, po ubraniu na siebie spodni.

Harry szedł w dół chodnika, przebiegając ręką przez swoje włosy, gdy płakał. Chłopak płakał. Na otwartej przestrzeni i tam gdzie każdy znajomy mógł go zobaczyć. Swoją drugą rękę, która nie była w jego włosach, schował do kieszeni, kiedy biegł wzdłuż ulicy.

Chwilę później, Louis gonił go.

\- Nie możemy tego zrobić Harry!

\- Nie ma kurwa mowy, Louis! Nie ma kurwa mowy! - Harry odwrócił się, krzycząc do Louisa, kiedy Louis stanął naprzeciwko niego ze zmartwieniem w swoich oczach, sprawiając, że magicznie przemieniły się w kolor zielonego morza. Dwójka razem stała na chodnika, samochody przejeżdżały, a ludzie w nich siedzący posyłali im dziwne spojrzenia, ale nie tak podejrzliwe, aby zwolnić, kiedy ich mijali. - Jesteśmy udupieni, Louis!

\- Tak sądzisz?! - Prychnął Louis. - Musimy coś zrobić, Haz. Nie możemy tego zostawić…

\- Nah. - Splunął sarkastycznie Harry. - Co zamierzamy zrobić? To ty tutaj jesteś tym inteligentnym, cioto!

\- Po pierwsze pojedziemy do domu - powiedział mu Louis. - A po drugie, powiemy mojej mamie, że spałem w twoim domu ostatniej nocy, więc mogliśmy się uczyć na test z matmy.

\- Mamy sprawdzian z matmy?!

\- Nie mamy, kretynie! - Louis chciał się zaśmiać, ale sytuacja na wyciągnięcie ręki była zbyt poważna. - A po trzecie, porozmawiamy o tym z…

\- Louis, co z tym pieprzonym dzieckiem?!

\- Musimy sobie z tym poradzić w poniedziałek, Harry…

\- Jak?! Nie możemy się po prostu włamać do komputera pana Stantonwortha i usunąć pliki z nagraniami! - Louis szydził sobie z Harry’ego. Harry oparł swoją głowę na boku, kiedy wpatrywał się zbity z tropu w Louisa. - Nie jesteś poważny.

\- Cóż, dopóki chcesz, aby nasza seks taśma była ukazana przed wszystkimi uczniami domowej ekonomii…

\- Wchodzę w to.

~*~  
Po przyjeździe do domu, zaskakującym był to, że w domu nie było mamy Louisa, a Amelia również zniknęła. Była notka pozostawiona w kuchni, mamcia poszła do sklepu spożywczego i na przegląd zębów Amelii. Louis powybierał coś do jedzenia, jabłka i paczka musli były jedynym jedzeniem, które w tej chwili były jadalne.

Louis miał psie jedzenie, nie był pewien dlaczego. Nigdy nie miał psa. Co nie oznaczało, że dał to Harry’emu jako zwrot za nieprzerwane wbijanie swojego kutasa w Louis bez żadnego właściwego przygotowania.

Kto by się tym przejmował. Louis stracił swoje dziewictwo (w pewnym sensie). Ledwo mógł sobie to przypomnieć.

Poszedł z powrotem na górę, widząc Harry’ego rozwalonego na łóżku ze swoim płaskim brzuchem zaciskającym się co parę sekund. To sprawiło, że Louis się zastanowił ‘Boże, to ciało było nade mną zeszłej nocy.’ I naprawdę to sprawiło, że Louis wzięło się na wymioty, ale w tym samym czasie, Jezu, Harry Styles i ja pieprzyliśmy się.

Chwila, czy to oznacza…

\- Hej. - Louis przywitał się bezsensownie, wręczając jedzenie głodnemu chłopakowi. Harry prawie zadrwił.

\- Jakieś normalne jedzenie?

\- Miałeś mojego kutasa zeszłej nocy, teraz kurwa jedz. - Louis sprawił, że chłopak się zamknął, chichocząc lekko, kiedy wbił się w jabłko z kojącym dźwiękiem opuszczającym jego gardło. - Haz, myślisz, że to na nas wpłynie?

Harry nie zrobił nic oprócz chrupnięcia i wzruszenia ramionami. To nie było tym, czego poszukiwał Louis.

\- Harry, poważnie.

\- Spójrz, Louis.

\- Nie chcę, by coś się po tym stało. Mam na myśli… czy to wpłynie na naszą… przyjaźń? - Wymamrotał Louis. - Będzie tak.

Harry ponownie wzruszył ramionami, w końcu przemawiając, kiedy przełknął to, co miał w buzi. - To jest jedna z rzeczy, Louis. Byliśmy pijani, dobrze się bawiliśmy i po prostu byliśmy eksperymentującymi, napalonymi nastolatkami. Wszystko w porządku.

Eksperymentującymi? Nie, Louis wiedział, kim był.

Ale jaki był Harry?

\- Louis. - Harry poderwał się raczej szczęśliwie, ale wyglądał na zdenerwowanego. - Louis mogę coś powiedzieć?

\- Czy to nie jest nic złego? - Zapytał Louis, otwierając saszetkę z musli, biorąc garść i wkładając je do buzi.

\- Chciałem po prostu powiedzieć… uh… ostatnia noc. - Harry wściekle się zarumienił. - Była zabawna.

Oczywiście, było wiadomo, że Harry powie coś takiego. Pieprzona męska dziwka.

\- To był twój pierwszy raz z facetem? - Zapytał zaciekawiony Louis. Twarz Harry’ego zaczerwieniła się jeszcze bardziej. - No dalej, powiedz mi.

\- Oczywiście, że tak, Louis - wymamrotał Harry. - Nie był pewien czy powinien powiedzieć Louisowi również o swoim sekrecie. - Lepszy, niż jakikolwiek, który miałem z dziewczyną.

Louis uśmiechnął się. - Jak to?

\- Muszę o tym mówić? - Zapytał Harry z niskim jęknięciem.

\- Co we mnie lubisz? Proszę powiedz - poprosił Louis, bardzo krytycznie nastawiony co do tego, co przedstawił Harry. To było tak, jakby Louis pracował w przemyśle porno, jakby był oceniany za seks. Wydaje się to być obrzydliwe.

\- Nigdy nie wiedziałem, że tak głośno krzyczysz, Tommo. - Harry mrugnął, sprawiając, że Louis haniebnie ukrył swą twarz. - Kochanie, to było takie pieprznie nieprawdopodobne. - Słowo kluczowe: kochanie. - Byłeś po prostu, taki… nie wiem...

\- Wyduś to z siebie. Nie obchodzi mnie to. - Louis był taki zażenowany, ale wciąż potrzebował to usłyszeć. - No dalej.

\- Cóż, nie wspominając o tym, jak dobrze kręcisz swoimi biodrami lub… wiesz, jesteś w tym dobry. - Harry zachichotał. - Jesteś dobry również z ustami. I twoje dłonie. I ty po prostu tak pieprzenie słuchałeś i tylko krzyczałeś moje imię i po prostu… kurwa Louis. - Harry wyrzucił jabłko na bok, chwytając biodra Louisa i przeciągając go na łóżku, potrzebująco jak cholera, złączył mocno razem ich usta.

\- Uwh! Hawwy fuu, zabieraj te łapy! - Louis walczył dalej, kopiąc wszędzie nogami, kiedy zepchnął z siebie chłopaka poprzez odepchnięcie jego klatki piersiowej. Harry opadł na bok, dysząc zmieszany nad sobą. - Harry! Nie! - Skarcił Louis.

\- Przepraszam. - Harry zakrył się. - Ja naprawdę… naprawdę przepraszam.

\- Naprawdę musimy o tym zapomnieć - warknął Louis, zerkając na zegar. Dopiero 10. - Harry myślę, że powinniśmy spędzić resztę tej soboty, odpoczywając, a jutro po prostu… oddzielnie, póki nie poukładamy sobie tego wszystkiego w głowach, dobrze?

Harry skinął głową, wciąż zawstydzony. - Tak, dobry pomysł. Do zobaczenia w poniedziałek. - Harry wyfrunął przez drzwi, a gdy tylko Louis mrugnął, Harry już wyjeżdżał z parkingu.

Louis ułożył się na swoim łóżku, wzdychając głośno ze skomleniem. Boże, jego tyłek tak cholernie boli.

Sądzę, że bycie gejem ma swoje konsekwencje.


	11. Rozdział 10

Następnego poranka wstawanie było łatwe dla Louisa, potruchtał wzdłuż schodów i wziął sobie jabłko oraz pozostawioną wczoraj kanapkę z lodówki. Przeżuwał, sprawdzając parę wiadomości w telewizji, nim udał się na górę, aby ukończyć swoje zadanie z algebry dla zabawy.

Dziecko nie krzyczało ani nie robiło nic przez ostatnie parę godzin. Przynajmniej nie było martwe. Louisowi zawsze udawało się je uspokoić, mięsiste ramiona Harry’ego nie były już potrzebne i opiekował się dzieckiem, jakby nic się nie stało.

To była relaksująca niedziela, chociaż stres lekko go pokrywał dzięki kamerze osadzonej w tym głupim dziecku. Z seks taśmą Harry’ego i Louisa. Seks taśmą. Do jasnej cholery, dlaczego byłem tak pijany?

Zgadywał, że był w pewien sposób szczęśliwy. Bez alkoholu i czegokolwiek, Louis mógłby być prawiczkiem przez niezwykle długi czas. Ale, Boże, był z Harrym, co było najdziwniejszą rzeczą. Harry był tym pierwszym. Tym, który ukradł jego pierwszy pocałunek i jego cnotę, obydwa jednej nocy. Pierwszym, który powiedział, że był dobry w łóżku. Pierwszym, który nazwał go gorącym.

To po prostu brzmiało źle. Harry Styles nazywający tego samotnego kujona gorącym.

Czy Harry tak nagle się zmienił?

~*~

Później tej nocy, wizyta od Harry’ego była spodziewana. Louis wysłał go do domu, po tym, jak przyszedł, prawdopodobnie chcąc porozmawiać, ale Louis po prostu dał mu dziecko, wypychając go ze swojego domu.

Harry naprawdę musiał porozmawiać z Louisem. I to nie chodził nawet o projekt lub raport, który musieli oddać pod koniec następnego tygodnia. To nie było również o nocy dwa dni wcześniej na imprezie. To nie było o korepetycjach. Faktyczny powód to taki, że Harry po prostu nienawidził bycia samotnym.

Poszedł zobaczyć Louisa. Ze wszystkich ludzi. To nawet dziwiło jego samego, ale chciał po prostu porozmawiać z tym żwawym kolesiem, który mógłby rozjaśnić jego dzień w sekundę. Potrzebował pocieszenia i jedyną rzeczą, która mogła, by go do tego zaprowadzić, był alkohol.

Ale cholernie chciał Louisa.

~*~

Następnego poranka Louis jechał do szkoły lekko zmartwiony tym, że Harry mógł zapomnieć wziąć dziecko z domu. Martwił się również o to, że Harry się nie zjawi. Nie mógł wykonać tego planu samotnie. Potrzebował rozproszenia.

Parkując na parkingu, Louis zauważył samochód Harry’ego co ściągnęło mały ciężar z jego ramion. Wchodząc do szkoły, zauważył kręconowłosego chłopaka stojącego z grupką swoich znajomych. Harry wyglądał bardzo blado, a jego głową była zasłonięta przez beanie. Louis zinterpretował to jako nieułożone włosy, podchodząc do swojej szafki i wrzucając do niej swe książki, nim próbował zwrócić na siebie uwagę Harry’ego przez trzaśnięcie swoimi drzwiami od szafki.

To podchwyciło jego uwagę, Harry usprawiedliwił się, po tym, jak Louis poszedł kawałek dalej wzdłuż holu. Odwrócił się do pustego pomieszczenia, Harry podążył za nim, a Louis zamknął drzwi, zamykając je, kiedy obserwował Harry’ego siedzącego na ławce i bujającego swoimi nogami w przód i w tył.

\- Musimy to zrobić podczas lunchu - powiedział mu Louis. - Musisz wszcząć bójkę, Haz.

\- Co?! - Warknął Harry. - Louis ja…

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to Harry. Wolisz wpakować się w kłopoty czy chcesz widzieć jak seks taśma krąży po całej szkole, huh?

\- Co z naszymi ocenami Louis? - Zapytał Harry. - Jeśli będę walczyć…

\- Jeśli będziesz walczył ze mną. To nie ma znaczenia przy każdej innej osobie, z którą walczysz.

\- Ale nie mogę…

\- Harry, zrób to - warknął Louis. - Zrobisz to. Nie dam się temu momentowi rozejść po całej szkole!

\- Dlaczego nie! - Krzyknął Harry.

\- Co do kurwy to miało znaczyć?

\- Dlaczego nie pozwolić ludziom nas zobaczyć? Huh? To będzie zabawne, wiedzieć, co ludzie myślą. - To sprawiło, że Louis zbzikował, rzucając się w kierunku Harry’ego i ściskając jego koszulkę. Harry został pchnięty na stół, pomiędzy nogami Louisa, kiedy Louis warknął na niego cholernie ostrym tonem, Harry ledwo mógł go rozpoznać.

\- Jeśli ty kurwa myślisz, że pozwolę na to, aby seks taśma krążyła po całej szkole, lepiej zacznij myśleć o swojej śmierci Harry Stylesie. Ponieważ jeśli nie chcesz spowodować cholernej walki, ja to zrobię i uwierz mi, że kurwa ci się to nie spodoba.

\- A kim jesteś, żeby mnie pobić?

\- Kto powiedział, że to ja będę walczył? - Louis potężnie z niego zadrwił.

\- Co?

\- Nie pytaj mnie, Styles. - Louis spoliczkował chłopaka swoją wolną ręką, powodując, że najbardziej miękkie spojrzenie pojawiło się na twarzy Harry’ego. Nim Louis mógł oderwać swą rękę od Harry’ego i dać mu odejść, jego ręka powędrował do krocza Harry’ego, ściskając je mocno, aż Harry zawył z bólu. Louis pozostawił go w pomieszczeniu, oczy Harry’ego wypełniły się łzami, kiedy usiadł, próbując potem trochę iść.

Chociaż Harry chciał zobaczyć ponownie tę złą stronę Louisa, która tak nagle znikąd się pojawiła, potrzebował dokończyć swoją pracę na później.

Ale daleko była ta strona w nim, która była cholernie seksowna.

~*~

Moment nadszedł, słodki, mały aniołek guzdrał się z sali chemicznej z czułym uśmiechem. Harry spojrzał z lewej do prawej, wchodząc do sali od domowej ekonomii i kierując Louisa do ciemnej klasy. Louis zapytał o dziecko, Harry wręczył mu je, a Louis pozbawił je swojego ubranka, sprawiając, że było całkowicie gołe. Położył je na biurko, Harry otworzył jego mechanizm i wziął kabel z biurka profesora, podłączając go do komputera, a Louis włączył laptop.

\- Cóż, na co kurwa czekasz? - Splunął na niego Louis. - Idź!

\- Louis…

\- Muszę cię ponownie ostrzegać Styles? - Warknął Louis, jego głos był jeszcze niższy niż wcześniej. - Czy muszę mówić o każdym detalu i każdej pojedynczej rzeczy, którą bym ci zrobił?

Harry przełknął, oglądając, jak oczy Louisa stawały się czarne. Louis przyczepił się ponownie do niego, utrzymując swój dotyk na klatce piersiowej Harry’ego, dopóki agresja do niego nie przyszła i Louis ponownie ścisnął koszulkę Harry’ego. Usta Louisa wysyczały do ucha Harry’ego.

\- Rozerwę cię na strzępy. Będę cię bił, póki się nie wykrwawisz. Dawał ci klapsy, póki kurwa nie będziesz cały czerwony.

\- Proszę nie.

\- Cóż, zrób co ci powiedziałem - zbeształ go Louis. - Wypierdalaj stąd.

~*~

Louis bawił się komputerem, techniczne trudności były unikane, kiedy Louis przeszukiwał pliki, próbując znaleźć ich film. I był tam.

Było kompletnie ciemno. Za ciemno. To, co robili, było prawie niewidoczne, ale dźwięki wciąż tam były.

I Harry miał rację. Boże, Louis brzmiał jak koń uciekający przed ciężarówką.

Louis szybko usunął filmik z piątku, całkowicie, upewniając się, że został również usunięty z kosza. Louis zamknął laptop, odłączył kabel od dziecka i odłożył wszystko na miejsce. Louis kołysał dziecko, wychodząc z sali z szerokim uśmiechem na swojej twarzy.

Jego uśmiech szybko opadł, kiedy zauważył Harry’ego. Rzucił dziecko, biegnąc w stronę tłumu ściśniętego w kółko, kiedy Harry jęknął z bólu. Louis tylko krzyknął, przebijając się przez kółko, kiedy pociągnął za silne ramię, trzymające Harry’ego w górze przy szafce i próbujące zbić go na krwawą miazgę.

\- Przestań! Proszę, przestań!

\- Odpierdol się cioto…

\- Nie proszę! - Louis kontynuował wycie, desperacko próbując wypuścić Harry’ego spod ramienia mężczyzny. Osiłek tylko spoliczkował Louisa, Louis był upokorzony, kiedy upadł na podłogę, podnosząc się na swoje łokcie, gdy tłum skandował.

Louis oglądał. Jego usta były ustawione w pernamentne ‘o’, kiedy głowa Harry’ego zaczęła przechylać się z powodu nieprzytomności. Louis wstał, ponownie podchodząc do mężczyzny i próbował uderzać go w plecy. Facet jedynie się odwrócił, puszczając Harry’ego ze swojego stanowczego uchwytu, za to uderzył Louisa prosto w szczękę, aż ten się cofnął. Odzyskując równowagę, Louis poszedł prosto na mężczyznę i walnął go prosto w krocze.

Louis coś dzisiaj miał do tych penisów. Cóż nie jak zawsze?

Mężczyzna upadł na podłogę, kiedy Louis wiwatował dla Louisa. Louis odwrócił się, przeklinając się, wykrzykując „Zostawcie kurwa Harry’ego w spokoju!” Tłum szybko się rozszedł i zadzwonił dzwonek. Mięśniak szybko poczłapał, kiedy nauczyciele zaczęli iść do klas. Louis tylko stał na swoim miejscu z dala od Harry’ego. Nikt oprócz pana Stantonwortha nie zapytał, dlaczego Harry leżał na szafkach.

Louis jedynie zapytał, czy może zostać z Harrym, Pan Stantonworth szybko się zgodził, nie chcąc być w to zaangażowanym. Szybko byli sami, lekcje się zaczęły, a Louis podbiegł do Harry’ego, ślizgając się po podłodze, a następnie usiadł na swoich łydkach tuż obok niego. Louis położył swoje dłonie po każdej stronie podrapanej i posiniaczonej twarzy Harry’ego, Louis mamrotał w skupieniu i trochę klął.

Harry nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Jego oczy były szczelnie zamknięte, a głowa bolała jak cholera. Wargi Harry’ego znacznie krwawiły, a jego oddech był raczej powolny.

\- Ja pierdolę, kurwa. - Powtarzał cały czas Louis, ślizgając swoim palcem wzdłuż szczęki Harry’ego. - Kurwa.

\- Lou? - Odkaszlnął Harry. - Louis?

\- Wszystko w porządku, kochanie?

\- Lou…

\- Harry, wszystko w porządku? - Zapytał Louis, przełykając gulę, która uformowała się w jego gardle. - No dalej, Haz. Odpowiedz mi!

\- Pierdol się! - Wyszlochał Harry, jego głowa w końcu całkowicie opadła, jego ciało szybko za nią podążyło, kiedy leżał nieprzytomny. Nawoływania Louis zanikały, póki nagle nie zrobiło się ciemno.

~*~

Otaczające zimno było pierwszą rzeczą, jaką Harry zanotował, następnie biel, a potem stos ubrań w rogu pokoju.

Harry otworzył swoje oczy całkowicie, mrugając niezliczoną ilość razy, by zobaczyć Louisa wchodzącego do pokoju ze szklanką wody. Gapił się z otwartymi ustami, Louis podszedł do boku Harry’ego i odłożył szklankę na stoliczek nocny. Louis dołączył do Harry’ego na łóżku, siadając na końcu i głaszcząc leżące na łóżku loki.

\- Jak się masz kochanie?

Harry rozejrzał się po pokoju, skonfundowany jak cholera. Louis wręczył mu szklankę wody. Harry wziął ją od Louisa trzęsącą się ręką i upił łyk, nim oddał ją Louisowi. Napadł go łomoczący ból głowy i Harry jęknął głośno.

\- Wszędzie! - Poskarżył się Harry. - Wszędzie mnie boli!

\- Wiem, słoneczko. - Louis skinął głową, poruszając swoją ręką z włosów Harry’ego do jego żuchwy. Przejechał kciukiem przez parę oczyszczonych ran i kilka siniaków. - Jesteś tu od jakiegoś czasu.

\- Jak długo?

\- Cóż, udało mi się przemycić cię ze szkoły o 12:50, a jest 18:30. - Louis zaśmiał się. - Jesteś taki ciężki! Wyciągnięcie ciebie z samochodu i wzięcie cię na górę zabrało mi co najmniej godzinę.

Harry prychnął. - Powinieneś po prostu zostawić mnie w szkole.

\- Nie zrobiłbym ci tego. - Louis uśmiechnął się płasko, pocierając policzek Harry’ego opuszkami dwóch palców. - Dziękuję za dzisiaj. Wiesz, za to, że nie zostaliśmy przyłapani.

\- To w porządku…

\- To jakbyś przyjął kulę dla nas Harry. W każdym razie ja się tak z tym czuję. - Louis zarumienił się. - Naprawdę przepraszam za to, co się stało.

\- To nie była twoja wina, Louis.

\- Pierdolisz. To ja byłem tym, który cię do tego zmusił.

\- Tak, ale nie byłeś tym, który mnie pobił.

\- Ale moją winą było to, że zacząłeś walkę! - Powiedział głośno Louis. - Harry, zmusiłem cię groźbami.

\- Zamknij się. - Harry się uśmiechnął. - Boże, Louis. To tylko pobicie. Zdobywam je cały czas.

\- Wciąż… - Louis westchnął. - Wciąż, posłuchałeś mnie i zrobiłeś to.

Harry lekko wzruszył ramionami, jego ramiona trochę bolały. - Żaden problem…

Dwójka siedziała w ciszy, Harry by podniósł się trochę w miejscu, aby być w siedzącej pozycji. Louis wpatrywał się w Harry’ego, oglądając, jak jego twarz się płaszczy, kiedykolwiek czuł ból. Czuję się tak cholernie winny.

\- Mogę również udać się do domu, wtedy…

\- Odbiło ci?! - Krzyknął Louis. - Boże, nie. Zostajesz dzisiaj tutaj.

\- Nie mogę Louis.

\- Możesz. Nie puszczę cię do domu w tak cholernie złym stanie Haz! - Matkował Louis.

\- Louis, muszę iść.

\- Nigdzie nie idziesz.

\- Louis, nie rozumiesz. - Louis położył swoją ręką na szyi Harry’ego, zmuszając go do złączenia jego warg ze swoimi własnymi. Trzeźwy pocałunek. Eh, Louis nawet nie mógł dać nic więcej. Harry mógł jasno poczuć jego pełne wargi, ale po prostu czuł wszystko w tym pocałunku.

Każdy małe mrowienie, każdą małą sekundę, w której Louis miał swoje wargi na tych Harry’ego. Harry mógł to poczuć. I to sprawiało, że jego serce topniało. To było jak chmura marzeń. To było jak motylki. Po prostu motylki.

Dźwięk odrywania zabrzmiał w uszach Harry’ego, Louis pozostawił swoje dłonie na szyi i ramieniu Harry’ego. Przesunął je na jego koszulkę, uśmiechając się lekko, nim odsunął ręce.

\- Przepraszam… - zaćwierkał Louis dziecięcym głosem. - Nie mogłem słuchać twojego paplania.

\- Oh - wymamrotał Harry. - W porządku.

\- Co?

\- Po prostu… myślałem…

\- Harry, nie. Nie miałem na myśli tego, co wcześniej powiedziałem - zapewnił Louis. - Po prostu się wygłupiałem.

\- Nie chcę, abyś się wygłupiał - przyznał nieśmiało Harry.

\- Co?

\- Nie chcę, abyś się wygłupiał, Louis. - Powtórzył. - Nie sądzę, że chcę kogokolwiek innego w tym momencie. Moje życie jest gówniane, moi przyjaciele są gówniani, moje oceny są gówniane, moja mama jest gówniana. Po prostu chcę kogoś, kto jest tu dla mnie.

\- Harry nie jestem facetem…

\- Oh proszę. - Jęknął Harry. - Louis to jest dopiero cholerny tydzień, ale sprawiłeś, że poczułem się bardziej wyjątkowo, niż przez całe moje życie. Jesteś naprawdę miły, stanąłeś na wprost mięśniaka, aby mi pomóc, złościsz się, ale potem jesteś słodziutki. Ty po prostu… nie chcę… niczego innego.

\- W takim razie, dlaczego chcesz stąd iść?

Harry przełknął. - Ponieważ bałem się to powiedzieć i jeszcze…

\- Dlaczego się boisz? - Zapytał Louis. - I co jeszcze?

\- Boję się tego, co możesz odpowiedzieć. Lubię cię Louis, ale i nie w tym samym czasie… jeśli to ma w ogóle jakiś sens. Boję się tego, że mnie wyrzucisz i potraktujesz jak śmiecia. Po prostu chcę czegoś więcej.

\- Jak?

\- Cóż, mówiłeś to wcześniej… - Harry stał się purpurowy. - Chodzi o to… ciężko to powiedzieć.

\- Masz na myśli przyjaciół z korzyściami? - Zapytał Louis. - Boże, Harry. Nie wiem. Mam na myśli, nie chcę, aby coś takiego się stało. I wiedza, że spałeś z wieloma innymi ludźmi, nie jestem pewien.

\- To jest ta inna rzecz.

\- Eh? - Louis posłał mu dziwaczne spojrzenie.

\- Er… nim ty… ta noc… ja byłem… ja - wyjąkał niekontrolowanie Harry, Louis wciąż był na nim skupiony. - Ja byłem prawiczkiem...


	12. Rozdział 11

Więc Louis nie ukazywał swojego szoku, ale boże, był zszokowany. Zajęło Harry’emu co najmniej minutę, aby wytrącić go z jego transu, kiedy Louis tylko wpatrywał się w niego z otwartą buzią.

\- Więc… straciłeś swoją dla mnie? - Powtarzał ciągle Louis. Ponownie i ponownie, Harry westchnął „tak” z pocieszającym uśmiechem. To nie dotarło do głowy Louisa. - Więc ty…

\- Louis, byłem prawiczkiem. Tak? Byłem p-r-a-w-i-c-z-k-

\- Wiem jak to przeliterować, idioto!

\- Hej! - Krzyknął Harry. - Nie nazywaj mnie tak!

\- Kim jesteś? Moją matka? Mogę cię nazywać, jak tylko chcę, ty mała, przebiegła dziwko! Jak mogłeś!

\- Jak mogłem, co? - pisnął Harry. - Nie zrobiłem ci nic więcej, oprócz tego, że straciłem z tobą cnotę. Zrobiłem to i to potwierdzam Louis.

\- Co? Pierwsza osoba, z jaką się pieprzyłeś to twój partner z zajęć domowej ekonomii?

\- Sprawiasz, że to brzmi źle…

\- To jest złe, Harry!

\- Co jest w tym takiego złego, Louis? Więc co jeśli zdecydowałem się na pieprzenie ciebie. Naprawdę pomyśl o tym, jak o komplemencie. Żadna z dziewczyn, z którą się kiedykolwiek umawiałem nie była tak piękna, jak ty albo tak słodka, jak ty. Nie możesz wybrać najłatwiejszej ścieżki, tylko ciągle to komplikujesz. Tak jak teraz! Dlaczego nie możesz zaakceptować tego, że może to jest tym, czego chciałem?

Cóż, to mnie zamknęło.

Harry zakrył swoją twarz. Znowu to zrobił. Powiedział za dużo i Louis jest teraz cichy. Louis był cichy. Kurwa.

\- Co masz na myśli? - Zapytał Louis. - Myślisz, że masz jakąś nalepkę gwiazdy na sobie, Harry? Pomyśl o tym, jak o komplemencie?

\- To, co miałem przez na myśli to to, że to trochę specjalne, że zabrałem twoją cnotę, a ty zabrałeś moją - tchnął Harry.

\- I?

\- Cóż, kim byłbyś, tracąc to? Jakąś brzydką drugoklasistką? - Louis jęknął w obronie.

\- Więc nie jestem wystarczająco dobry, tak?

\- Zacznij myśleć, bo tego nie robisz.

\- Dlaczego marnujesz na to mój czas? - Syknął Louis. - Durniu, mógłbyś teraz pieprzyć jakąś dziewczynę na imprezie.

\- Ponieważ opiekujesz się mną, cioto! I powiedziałeś, że nie pozwolisz mi wrócić do domu!

\- I nadal nie możesz!

\- Więc chcesz mnie zatrzymać w środku czy wykopać na zewnątrz, bo pieprzysz głupoty.

\- Rób, kurwa, co chcesz, nie obchodzi mnie to. Co chcesz zrobić? - Louis skrzyżował swe ręce i zwęził swe oczy, wpatrując się ostro w Harry’ego, kiedy chłopak skoczył na niego, nie uprzedzając go oraz pchając jego ramiona w dół na łóżku, kiedy Louis był w pułapce pod Harrym. - Co do ty odpierdalasz?

\- Robię, co chcę.

\- To nie było częścią idei, Harry! Złaź ze mnie! - Zaskomlał Louis, kopiąc swobodnie swoimi nogami, ale nie uciekając. - Myślałem, że jesteś zraniony, idioto!

\- Jestem - jęknął Harry. - To kurewsko zabija.

\- Więc usiądź, a ja przyniosę ci lód albo cokolwiek.

\- Nie mówię teraz o moich ranach albo siniakach, Lou - wymruczał Harry z żądzą do ucha Louisa. - Widzisz, zamieniłeś się w cholernie troskliwego w mgnieniu oka. To jest tym, co kurewsko w tobie kocham.

\- Możesz przestać?

\- Możesz się do diabła zamknąć? - Odparował Harry, przygryzając swoją wargę, kiedy patrzył na Louisa. - Jesteś śliczny, Louis. Chciałbym cię zobaczyć tańczącego w tutu.

\- Taki fetysz?

\- I prawdopodobnie jedyna rzecz, o jakiej myślałem, odkąd cię spotkałem - potwierdził Harry, pochylając się, by złączyć swoje wargi z tym Louisa. - Tańczyć w pieprzonym tutu ze związanymi rękami.

Louis rozwinął się, poruszony. Wcale tego nie lubił i naprawdę zbytnio nie pomagał mu fakt, że Harry przygwoździł go teraz do łóżka. Ledwo mógł oddychać, nie mówiąc o szansie na ucieczkę. Pozwolił Harry’emu złożyć na sobie jeszcze kilka buziaków, nim miał szansę powiedzieć coś do chłopaka, który bawił się w dominującego.

\- Co miałeś wcześniej na myśli? - Zapytał. - Z tym, że nie mogę zaakceptować tego, czego pragniesz?

Harry uniósł swe wargi z szyi Louisa, jego ręka wędrowała po jego klatce piersiowej, mimochodem ją drapiąc. - Chciałbym tego ponownie.

\- Chcieć czego? Nigdy tego nie mieliśmy Harry? - Louis przełknął zmieszany. - I czy to tak właściwie jest?

\- Przedyskutowaliśmy to?

\- Żartowałem z tymi przyjaciółmi z korzyściami, Harry!

\- A ja nie. - Harry utrzymywał poważną twarz, wpatrując się w Louisa, który uniósł jedną brew. - Nie żartuję, Tommo. Chcę cię dokładnie tak jak ty chcesz mnie.

\- Więc wcale? - Warknął Louis.

\- Oh proszę. Co jest dzisiaj z twoim zachowaniem?

\- Mówiłem ci, to była zabawa.

\- A ja ci mówiłem, że nie chcę z tobą podrygiwać. - Oddech Harry’ego zaczął być ciężki. - Niesamowicie gorące było to, co dzisiaj zrobiłeś i chcę takiego Louisa w łóżku.

\- Możesz kurwa przestać! - Szaleństwo Louisa przekroczyło granicę, kiedy zrzucił z siebie Harry’ego, upadając zaraz obok na łóżku. - Powiedziałem przestań, nie chcę tego Harry! Ja tylko żartowałem i to jest kurewsko dziwne, hej!

Wargi Harry’ego ściągnęły się w lekki grymas, jego oczy wpatrywały się w Louisa bez satysfakcji. Louis prychnął, siadając na łóżku ze skrzyżowanymi rękami.

\- Możesz powiedzieć swojej mamie lub komuś tam, aby cię odebrał.

\- Nie mam…

\- Harry, kurwa, załatw kogoś, kto cię odbierze. Nie pozwoliłem ci zasnąć ani zostać na noc. - Zaczął być agresywny, Harry zeskoczył z łóżka bardziej z drwiną, niż z wyglądem ofiary. Szedł na dół, aby odzyskać telefon, Harry zadzwonił do jednego ze swoich kumpli. Louis był wkurzony, opadając ponownie na łóżko, kołdra zrobiła ‘poof’, kiedy Louis się z nią zderzył. Westchnął ostro, nadmiernie myśląc o nagłej zmianie nastroju Harry’ego i jego zdolności do nieprzestawania.

Otworzył drzwi, widząc Louisa na łóżku, kiedy wykorzystał swoją szansę, chwytając go za talię i pociągając go w dół tak, że jego tyłek był ledwo na brzegu. Louis ponownie krzyknął, uderzając w nadgarstki Harry’ego, a Harry zaśmiał się groźnie.

\- Jesteś straszną kurwą, wiesz o tym?!

\- Nie, nie sądzę. Tylko raz uprawiałem seks. - Harry mrugnął do niego, puszczając biodra Louisa i stojąc. Louis usiadł na brzegu łóżka, prosząc Harry’ego, by go podniósł, ale tylko kilka minut później, Harry przeprowadził kolejny krótki, ostry pocałunek z Louisem, nim skierował się do drzwi i wyszedł.

Eh i co Louis miał o tym wszystkim myśleć?

~*~

Przez następne dwa dni Louis nie uczęszczał do szkoły. Nie niepokoił Harry’ego, by odebrał dziecko, ale Harry miał trochę zdrowego rozsądku.

Odebrał je i oddawał dziecko pomiędzy dniami z szacunkiem. Nic nie zostało powiedziane pomiędzy ich dwójką z wyjątkiem ‘cześć’ i ‘pa’.

Było pomiędzy nimi niezręczne napięcie i Louis to wiedział. Zaczął myśleć, że może wrócenie do doradczyni nie jest takim złym pomysłem.

~*~

To był czwartek i na ich zajęciach domowej ekonomii, Louis był zaskoczony, że Harry zmusił się do zrobienia ich raportu na ten tydzień.

Dzisiaj notowali, co oznaczało brak niekomfortowej rozmowy o dziecku lub o jakiś głupich rozwojowych programach, które mają pomóc tym ‘dzieciom’ by wyrośli na pewnych siebie. Niemożliwe, ale najwidoczniej ważne.

Klasa wyciągnęła swoje książki i zaczęła pisać to, co nabazgrał pan Stantonworth. Było ciężko to rozczytać, ale klasa musiała to zarysować, nim zadzwonił dzwonek i nadszedł czas, by iść do domu.

Dziecko zostało dane Harry’emu, Louis prawie wepchnął je w jego ręce i wyszedł jak nietroszczący się rodzic. Harry trzymał Myrabelle w swoich ramionach, lekko ją kołysząc, aby uspokoić ją, kiedy biegł po korytarzu za Louisem, łapiąc jego ramię tak, że dostali parę dziwnych spojrzeń od uczniów przy ich szafkach.

\- Co - to nie było nawet pytaniem. Syczący komunikat sprawił, że Harry poczuł się płytki, więc wszystko, co zrobił, to pozwolił Louisowi odejść bez słowa. Louis pobiegł wzdłuż korytarz i wyszedł ze szkoły. Harry wtedy wiedział, wszystko spieprzył.

I w tym sensie, wcale nie dosłownie.

~*~

Całkiem poniżające naprawdę. Louis nie mógł sobie zawracać głowy zadaniem domowym lub czymkolwiek innym, niż myśleniem o facecie, który go okłamał, lub i zrujnował. Spacer jest tym, czego potrzebuje, idzie nad to jezioro, przy którym on i Harry spotkali się, aby wszystko sobie wyjaśnić i dojść do porozumienia.

Co zabawne, od ostatniego tygodnia, Harry nie silił się przyjść na korepetycje. I nawet przez dni zasługiwania na to, Harry nadal mu się nie odwdzięczył. To było niesprawiedliwe. Louis uczył go, Louis zaczął stawać się popularny.

Nie miał nic przeciwko. To tylko jeszcze jeden tydzień, nim wszystko wróci do normy. I tylko parę więcej, nim Louis na zawsze opuścić szkołę, miejmy nadzieję, że z oceną, którą obrał sobie za cel.

Louis wrzucił kamyk do wody, nie wysilając się, by włożyć w to wysiłek, aby zrobił poślizg. Włożył ręce do kieszeni, oddychając zimny powietrzem powiewającym znad wody. Ponownie zaczął myśleć, głównie o Harrym, co było głupie z jego strony.

Harry przebiegał przez jego myśli. Było prawdą to, co powiedział, Louis tak właściwie powinien być wdzięczny, że Harry zabrał jego cnotę, nim ktokolwiek inny to zrobił. Było ciężko znaleźć jakiegoś geja, szczególnie wokół szkoły średniej.

Louis wciąż nie wiedział, jaki był Harry, ale po sposobie, w jakim się zachowywał tamtej nocy, powinien być kimś po stronie gejów. Nie chciał robić sobie nadziei, ale niestety to robił. Ponieważ jeżeli Harry naprawdę brał Louisa na poważnie, a nie chcąc przypadkowego pieprzenia przez cały czas, Louis mógłby to wziąć.

Może.

Problemem było to, że to tylko tydzień, a oni zrobili więcej gówna niż większość starszych uczniów. I zrobili to wszystko w jedną noc, co było raczej nieprawdopodobne. Louis naprawdę chciał zachować to dla kogoś lepszego, ale hej, Harry był gorący.

Gorący, cholera.

Manipulował sam sobą. Chcę być z Harrym, ale potem nie. Mogę chcieć, ale nie chcę. Nie możesz. On nie może być z tobą. On cię wykorzysta.

I to jest to gdzie Louis został pozostawiony. Bez odpowiedzi: ponieważ, nie wiedział nawet, czego chciał.

I to było dokładnie to, co Harry robił. Leżał na jego niechlujnym łóżku z ręką pod swoimi lokami, wpatrując się tępo w sufit.

Bez odpowiedzi. Czego on chciał?


	13. Rozdział 12

\- Po prostu chciałbym wam wszystkim podziękować za wasze osiągnięcia - zaczął, zaciskając swoje ręce razem w ciemnym pokoju. Uczniowie patrzyli przed siebie, teraz już na swoich własnych siedzeniach, już bez swoich partnerów i płaczących dzieci. Minął tydzień, odkąd ich zadanie zostało zakończone, filmy nagrane z dziecięcego punktu widzenia zostały rozdane uczniom, aby mogli stworzyć końcowy raport i film o ich dniach z dzieckiem.

Więc dzisiaj był dzień, w którym Louis trzymał nerwowo swoje USB, kiedy uczniowie byli wywoływani, aby przedstawić ich trzyminutowy filmik klasie. Louis oglądał ich, ze swoją głową leniwie spoczywającą na ramieniu. Nie mógł zrobić wiele więcej od myślenia o Harrym, który nawet nie pojawił się dzisiaj na zajęciach.

Niezależnie od tego faktu, Harry był w publicznej bibliotece, pracując nad swoim projektem. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na żadnego laptopa i tak bardzo, jak chciałby jakiegoś ukraść, wiedział, że to przyniosłoby jedynie problemy.

Udało mu się uzyskać kredyt na zakup kamery za swoje własne pieniądze i nagrał samego siebie w dole rzeki, gdzie odbyła się pierwsza rozmowa jego i Louisa. Wiedział, że nieprzeznaczone było nagrywanie wiadomości, ale to było ważne.

Louis był sam, pokazując swój film klasie, kiedy uczniowie śmiali się z ich głupich momentów razem. Kilka przechwyconych chwili, kiedy on i Harry robili razem syf wszędzie wokół i chodzili ze swoim dzieckiem po mieście. Parę momentów samego Louisa, opiekującego się.

Od usunięcia piątkowego, nocnego spotkania, Louis i Harry widzieli się i rozmawiali jedynie, jeżeli miało to związek z dzieckiem. Nic innego nie zostało powiedziane i zachowywali się jak rozwiedzeni rodzice, oprócz tego, że takowi byli w sobie kiedyś zakochani.

To nie jest tak, że Louis nie chciał rozmawiać z Harrym, ani na odwrót, ale było trudno. Minął miesiąc, odkąd chłopcy oficjalnie się spotkali i Louis nie chciał wyrażać swoich uczuć. On nawet nie powiedział Harry’emu, że był gejem i jeśli Harry wróciłby do swojego zwyczajnego zachowania, on nigdy nie chce mu tego powiedzieć.

Zajęcia domowej ekonomii się skończyły i Louis wślizgnął swój plecak na plecy, udając się do swojej szafki, aby spakować swoją pracę domową. Kiedy się pochylił, aby włożyć zawartość do swojego plecaka, ktoś został namówiony do kopnięcia Louisa w tyłek. Louis wpadł w jego ramiona, tłum za nim zaczął się śmiać, a mężczyzna uśmiechał się cwaniacko.

\- Czego chcesz?

\- Po prostu wykonuję swoje pracę - wyszczerzył się. Louis rozpoznał go, ale nie miał pojęcia, jak się nazywa. Był to jeden ze starych znajomych Harry’ego, który dokuczał Louisowi w niepamięci. Chociaż, tak naprawdę ostatnimi czasy nic mu nie zrobił. Może to dlatego, ponieważ Harry’ego nie było dzisiaj w szkole. - Słyszałem, że ty i Styles macie mały romans, hmm?

Louis mógł jęknąć albo rozszerzyć swoje oczy, ale uniknął tego, by zatrzymać spekulacje. - Nie, nie mamy.

\- Jasne, Tommo. - Prychnął inny chłopak z tłumu. - Nigdy nie myślałem, że możesz upaść tak nisko.

\- Nie upadłem nisko. Nie poszedłem gdziekolwiek blisko twojego cennego chłopaka.

\- Pff, nie chcemy jego. Obrzydliwy dziwak ruchający dziwki w każdej części miasta. - Lider zachichotał. - Nie kręć się wokół Stylesa. Jest naszym kolesiem i nie chcemy, aby zmienił się w taką cipę jak ty.

Zostawili Louisa, a on zakwestionował ich nagłe pojawienie się.

Czy Harry powiedział im, co się wydarzyło na imprezie?

~*~

Poszedł do kawiarni, zamawiając frappe i pił je szczęśliwie, podczas pracy nad projektem z biologi. Louis wystukał szybko swój raport i wysłał go do nauczyciela oraz dokończył resztę swojego napoju i opuścił miejsce, jadąc do domu.

Przywitał się ze swoją siostrą przy drzwiach frontowych, całując jej policzek, a Amelia zapytała, czy Louis mógłby z nią pokolorować. Opuścił ją, mówiąc - Będę tam za moment - i wszedł do kuchni, aby znaleźć swoją mamę pracującą nad papierami rozwodowymi. Wyglądała na zestresowaną. Louis otoczył ją od tyłu ramieniem, kładąc swoją głowę na mamy ramieniu.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak, tak. - Jego mama uśmiechnęła się. - Dostałam dzisiaj telefon z opieki, Amelia zostaje.

Louis uśmiechnął się. - Cudownie.

Jego mama pchnęła papiery na środek stołu, kiedy wstała, aby wstawić wodę w czajniku i powiedziała Louisowi, by usiał na stołkach blisko lady. Amelia przyszła, ciągnąc za bluzkę Louisa, aby się pośpieszył i pomógł jej w kolorowaniu. Jego mama odpowiedziała za niego.

\- Ames, Louis i ja musimy trochę porozmawiać, dobrze? - Mama Louisa wygoniła ją z pogardliwym prychnięcie, odsyłając ją z klepnięciem w pupę. Louis spojrzał surowo na swoją mamę.

\- Porozmawiać?

Jego mama westchnęła, wlewając wodę do dwóch kubków z torebkami herbaty. Louis dodał cukru i mleka, wyciągając torebkę i kładąc ją na spodku. Pił z niej systematycznie, wciąż pełen po frappe, które pił niedawno.

\- Louis, dostałam dzisiaj telefon. - Louis zaczął myśleć, że to coś związanego z rozwodem. Czy musi zacząć pracować dla swojej mamy? Czy Louis musi się przenieść z Amelią? - Był od Harry’ego.

Louis zakrztusił się swoim piciem. - Harry’ego?

\- Kochanie, wiem, że jest spięcie pomiędzy wami i wiem, że byliście jedynie partnerami w projekcie. Nigdy nie widziałam cię takiego i obserwowałam cię przez parę ostatnich tygodni. Brałeś dłuższe prysznice, mało co jadłeś, a kiedy mówiłeś, że idziesz do łóżka, twoje światła były gaszone godzinę po zamknięciu drzwi. - Przyznała jego mama, wyznając swoje myśli. - Louis, jeśli lubisz tego chłopaka…

\- Nie lubię go w ten sposób, mamo. - Louis przełknął. - Tak jak powiedziałaś, on jest jedynie moim partnerem przy projekcie i nie nie chcę z nim robić czegokolwiek. Ma zły wpływ.

\- Jest inny od ciebie, Louis - powiedziała mu mamę. - Jest raczej słodki, wiesz? Widziałam, że się z nim połączyłeś trochę bardziej, niż z innymi osobami, z którymi byłeś.

\- Mamo, po prostu go nie lubię. Tak?

\- Dobrze kochanie, idź kolorować ze swoją siostrą. - Jego mama odesłała go, wołając go ponownie, kiedy prawie przekroczył próg. - Po prostu chcę, abyś wiedział, że ani trochę nie mam nic przeciwko, gdyby Harry był z tobą. Masz moje pozwolenie.

Louis odwrócił się. - Co?

\- Powiedziałam, że masz moje pozwolenie, aby spotykać się z tym chłopcem. - Jego mama rozpromieniła się, opuszczając kuchnię innym wyjściem, nim Louis mógł cokolwiek zakwestionować.

Jego mama powiedziała mu nawet, aby nie zakochiwał się w tym chłopaku, ale teraz mu na to pozwala. I Louis jest zakochany w Harrym. Ale nie chciał tego. Będąc szczerym, nigdy tego nie zamierzał ani nie pragnął.

~*~

Było blisko północy i dzwonienie telefonu obudziło Louisa z jego snu. Przetarł swoje oczy, rozciągając się, kiedy ostrożnie zbiegał po schodach, aby zakończyć nieustępliwe dzwonienie. Podniósł telefon, przyciągając go do swojego ucha, kiedy powiedział wycieńczonym głosem.

\- Słucham?

Tak szybko, jak skończył mówić, połączenie się zakończyło. Louis odłożył telefon z daleka od siebie, odwieszając go, kiedy unosił na niego swe brwi. Ktoś zapukał we frontowe drzwi, a Louis zaczął się trząść.

To było jak horror. Louis nie miał pojęcia czy ma iść zobaczyć kto to, czy raczej pobiec na górę i płakać jak małe dziecko. Zastygł w miejscu, ale skończył, szurając do frontowych drzwi, aby zobaczyć kto to przez wizjer. Nic nie dało się zobaczyć oprócz ciemności, kolejne głośne puknięcie prawie sprawiło, że Louis się przewalił na glebę.

Kuszony otworzeniem drzwi, zastanowił się jeszcze nad tym. Trzecie puknięcie, Louis położył swoją dłoń na zamku, obracając ją powoli, kiedy zaglądał przez niewielką szparę. Jedynie sylwetka była widzialna i Louis musiał całkowicie otworzyć drzwi, aby w końcu dostrzec twarz w świetle księżyca.

\- Harry?

\- Louis, pozwól mi wejść…

\- Nie! - Louis położył swoje ręce na klatce piersiowej Harry’ego, wypychając go z wnętrza domu. - Nie, nie wejdziesz…

\- Louis proszę, musimy porozmawiać.

\- Wcale nie. Harry mam szkołę rano tak samo, jak ty. Więc idź do domu, dobrze? - Powiedział szorstko Louis Harry’emu. Harry stał bez ruchu, wpatrując się prosto w Louisa jak w jakąś cholerną statuę. - Idź do domu, Harry.

\- Musimy porozmawiać.

\- Powiedziałem nie.

\- To nie było pytanie na tak lub nie, Louis. Powiedziałem, że musimy porozmawiać, więc pozwól mi wejść do pierdolonego domu. - Harry pchnął ramię Louisa, Louis wydał ofensywny dźwięk, kiedy nadepnął na dużą stopę Harry’ego. - Co do kurwy!

\- Nie wpuszczę cię!

\- Dlaczego ze mną nie porozmawiasz?

\- Ponieważ im powiedziałeś, Harry! - Oskarżył go Louis. Harry zamarł w miejscu. - Jak mogłeś powiedzieć o nas swoim kolegom. Jak śmiałeś… jak śmiałeś mnie okłamać!

\- Okłamać? Nawet nie kłamałem…

\- Zrobiłeś to! Powiedziałeś, że jesteś po prostu prawiczkiem. Założę się, że pieprzyłeś kogoś, kiedy ja byłem w szkole, gdyż musieliśmy przedstawić nasz projekt. Kurewsko mnie wykorzystałeś, nadużyłeś i okłamałeś! Zasługujesz na przewracanie się w piekle!

Oczy Harry’ego zaszkliły się. - Myślisz, że kłamałem?

\- Kurwa, oczywiście, że tak! Twoi przyjaciele znają cię lepiej niż ja!

\- Może oni nie wiedzą wszystkiego Louis. Powiedziałem ci praktycznie wszystko, byłeś pierwszym, któremu powiedziałem prawdę, a ty jeszcze sądzisz, że kłamię! - Wyrwało się Harry’emu z bezsensowną pasją. - Wiesz co? Pieprzyć to. Wróciłem do ciebie po coś ważnego, ale odkąd sądzisz, że gadam bzdury, jaki jest tego sens.

\- Cóż, jedynym powodem na to, abyś udowodnił mi to, że nie jesteś pierdolonym kłamcą, jest posiadanie dowodu na to. - Louis skrzyżował swoje ręce. - Więc zgaduję, że prawdopodobnie chciałeś mi powiedzieć, że nie masz skończonego projektu albo chciałeś coś pożyczyć? Hmm? Mam rację?

\- Cóż, powiedziałeś, że potrzebuję dowodu - wymamrotał Harry.

\- Więc potrzebujesz czegoś do swojego pro… - Harry wziął koszulkę Louisa w swoje dłonie, przyciągając go do siebie i kompletnie zmniejszając dystans pomiędzy nimi. Wargi Harry’ego są delikatniejsze niż kiedykolwiek, lekka walka pomiędzy nimi, kiedy Louis bardziej się zaangażował. Louis nie używał żadnych środków ostrożności, kiedy chwycił Harry’ego za włosy i ciągnął go za każdym razem, kiedy ich usta zsynchronizowanie się poruszały.

Niesamowite, naprawdę niesamowite jest jedyną rzeczą, o której Louis mógł myśleć, kiedy się rozłączyli. Oczy Harry’ego trzepotały nieustannie we własnym szoku, a Louis wyraźnie wpatrywał się w Harry’ego.

\- Czy to wystarczający powód? - Zapytał Harry, z obydwoma rękami na biodrach Louisa. Louis się nie odezwał. - Louis, proszę?

\- Co to oznacza? Dowód? To? Co? - Louis prześledził wzrokiem całe miejsce, nim Harry zablokował go jeszcze raz swoimi wargami, krótki buziakiem. - Harry, przestań!

\- Louis, czuję coś do ciebie. Dobra? Nie widzisz tego?! - Krzyknął Harry. - Myślałem o tym od naszej rozmowy i naprawdę chcę po prostu, abyś to wiedział.

Więc Louisowi odebrało mowę, naprawdę nie bardzo wiedział co powiedzieć. Oczywiście, wiedział co myśleć. ‘Harry coś do mnie czuje. Ja czuję coś do niego? Co ja teraz zrobię? Co mam powiedzieć?’

\- Jak chcesz to zrobić, aby to zadziałało? - Zapytał go poważnie Louis. - Harry, nikt tego nie oczekuje. Szczególnie odkąd mamy złą przeszłość. Nie wiem, czy potrafiłbym poradzić sobie z bezwzględnym droczeniem się i wielką nienawiścią.

\- Kochanie, to tylko ty i ja. Nikt inny nie musi być w to zaangażowany.

\- H-Harry…

\- Louis, powiedziałem to raz. Jesteś najpiękniejszą i najsłodszą osobą na świecie. Chcę cię. I nie wiem co jeszcze powiedzieć, oprócz tego, że zrobię wszystko, aby upewnić się, że ci ludzie są za nami. Tylko ty się liczysz.

Louis myślał przez chwilę, Harry pochylił się po następny pocałunek, nim on nie położył dwóch palców na jego wargach, zatrzymując go. Harry otworzył oczy z wargami wciąż na palcach Louisa, kiedy Louis spojrzał w dół na ziemię.

\- Nie mogę Harry… - Louis zabrał dłonie Harry’ego ze swoich bioder, wchodząc do środka domu i zamykając powoli drzwi. Harry został pozostawiony na ganku, kiedy Louis wślizgiwał się do łóżka. Harry poszedł do domu. Sam, zmarznięty i ze złamanym sercem.


	14. Rozdział 13

Rankiem Harry wszystko robił w pośpiechu, odkąd przygotowywał się do swojej prezentacji. To były ostatnie zajęcia tego dnia i każdy był gotowy, aby prezentacja Harry’ego się skończyła, ponieważ każdy oczekiwał, a szczególnie Louis, że ta prezentacja będzie, długa, nudna i wypełniona zająknięciami.

Kilka małych prezentów było zauważonych przez pozostałych studentów, większość z nich była zmęczona i chcieli iść do domu. W końcu nadszedł czas na pokaz Harry’ego, Louis opierał się na swoim krześle, gotowy, by zasnąć.

Harry wyszeptał coś najpierw do Pana Stantonwortha, sprawiając, że w klasie wzrósł niepokój. Skinął głową, stojąc twarzą do klasy, kiedy Harry podłączał swojego pendrive’a do komputera.

\- Klaso, prezentacja Harry’ego będzie trochę dłuższa niż zazwyczaj. Ma on bardziej szczegółowy pokaz slajdów do zaprezentowania. - Klasa jęknęła w agonii. Harry zerknął znad laptopa z blaskiem bólu.

Kilka chwil później, Harry czyścił swoje gardło z małym kawałkiem papieru na wprost niego. „Świetnie, to zajmie wieczność” pomyślał Louis. Ledwo mógł utrzymać kontakt wzrokowy z Harrym, szczególnie po ostatniej nocy.

Pierwszy slajd został ukazany i to było naprawdę nic, co Louis oczekiwał jako ich pierwsze zdjęcie. To była ich dwójka w ogrodzie z Harrym trzymającym dziecko w swoich ramionach i Louis patrzący ponad nim. Zdjęcie było słodkie, nie zbyt miłosne ani nie sceptyczne, aby ta dwójka mogła coś do siebie czuć. To było po prostu dobre zdjęcie do patrzenia.

\- Cześć, to jest moja prezentacja z moich trzech tygodni z Louisem. Nasze dziecko, Myrabelle była waleczna, ale udało na sim to ściągnąć. - Harry uśmiechnął się. - Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba. Uwielbiałem nasz wspólny czas razem i może zobaczycie inną stronę mnie.

Następnie Harry usiadł. Szczerze mówiąc, to było mylące. Ale video zaczęło grać, przedstawiało Harry’ego w miejscu. Tym miejscu. Louis był zdumiony. Harry siedział na ławce, kiedy wciskał różne przyciski na kamerze, a następnie usiadł wygodnie z wyblakłym uśmiechem. Louis skupił teraz całą swoją uwagę. W ogóle się tego nie spodziewał.

\- Witajcie wszyscy - przedstawił się. - To może być trochę nudne, ale to tylko spojrzenie na to, co działo się ze mną w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni z Louisem i tym projektem. Ale, po prostu muszę to z siebie wypuścić, prawidłowo i formalnie…

Wiem, że wszyscy z was w jakiś sposób widzieli, że Louis i ja byliśmy wrogami, podczas rozpoczęcia projektu, co jest powodem, dlaczego zostaliśmy umieszczeni razem na pierwszym miejscu. Mogę śmiało powiedzieć, że nienawidziłem Louisa. Nie mogłem go znieść. Jego opieka nad dzieckiem sprawiała, że coś mnie cisnęło i nie było problemem to, że ja sam zawiodłem, ale coś zmieniło moje myśli.

To miejsce wokół mnie, pamiętam je doskonale i zawsze już tak pozostanie. To tutaj przeprowadziliśmy swoją pierwszą prawidłową rozmowę. Louis opowiadał mi o tym, jak to zawsze tu przychodził, kiedy był smutny albo gdy chciał pobyć sam. Spójrzcie tutaj. - Harry odwrócił kamerę na widok jeziora, gdzie były widziane łabędzie. To był bardzo piękny widok i Louis uśmiechnął się, kiwając głową. Nie był pewien, co powinien myśleć, ponieważ Harry pamiętał wszystko, co mu powiedział. To było… miłe.

Kamera odwróciła się z powrotem na niego, Harry dostosował kamerę do swojej wysokości i uśmiechnął się tak, że był widać jego zęby. - To było miejsce, w którym Louis powiedział mi, że wszystko może się zmienić. To sprawiło, że zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że mam w sobie potencjał. Spojrzałem na siebie i pomyślałem przez moment. Nazwał mnie miłym dzieciakiem, który może zmienić się na lepsze. Nazwał mnie kimś, kto naprawdę może zrobić coś ze swoim ostatnim rokiem. Powiedział, że mi pomoże, jeśli ja pomogę mu.

Ale nie pomogłem mu i czułem się z tym źle. Sprawiłem tylko, że poczuł się gorzej z samym sobą. Pomógł mi z moją nauka, pomógł mi w zrozumieniu algebry, co było wspaniałe, odkąd wcześniej nie miałem pojęcia jak to zrobić. Uczył mnie przez 3 godziny i utknął ze mną. I wiem, że Louis będzie zły za mówienie tego, ale był moim korepetytorem, a ja byłem tym, który miał się upewnić, że jest on lubiany przez wszystkich innych. - Louis zarumienił się, kiedy klasa spojrzała na niego, jednak Harry wciąż nie zaszczycił go ani jednym spojrzeniem.

Był naprawdę zdesperowany, a ja chciałem się upewnić, że czuje się akceptowany. Nasze pierwsze zajęcia razem, pamiętam, kiedy powiedziałem mu, aby się zamknął. Wpadł w paranoję, a ja byłem agresywny. To był czas, kiedy profesor wysłał nas do pedagog i to nie skończyło się tak, jak powinno, co zaprowadza nas do tego miejsca.

To, czego Louis nie wie lub to, czego wy wszyscy nie wiecie to to, że moje życie to walka. Przejdziemy do tego później, ale teraz chcę się skupić na celu.

\- Więc mała Myrabelle. - Zaczął się śmiać. - Louis i ja kłóciliśmy się o imię, a on powiedział, że lubi to imię. Kocham to imię i mam nadzieję, że nazwę tak w przyszłości swoje dziecko, kiedy będę dorosły. Była trochę marudna, ale była cicho, kiedy chciałem, aby taka była. Zgaduję, że to trochę moja wina, że był trochę smutna przez cały czas. Nie byłem dobrym ojcem na początku, ale znowu, Louis nauczył mnie podstaw.

Tylko aby potwierdzić to, że byłem złym ojcem, rzuciłem nią na szafki za pierwszym razem. Nawet nie zaczynajcie się ze mnie śmiać, byłem głupi. - Klasa śmieje się z niego, sprawiając, że Harry rozpromienił się ze zwycięskim, ale wstydliwym uśmiechem. - Ale tak jak powiedziałem, to się zmieniło. Po tym wszystkim trzymałem ją w swoich ramionach każdego dnia, a ona zawsze w nich zasypiała. Louis kwestionował to dlaczego dziecko nigdy nie lubiło jego ramion, ale w każdy razie on jest dość chudy.

Była kochana i czasami nazywałem ją plastikowym głupstwem, kiedy indziej za to myślałem, że była prawdziwa… - Harry zamarł, kiedy westchnął. - Jakby… była moją małą siostrzyczką.

Teraz cała klasa była zaintrygowana. - Moja przeszłość była okropna i nikt z was tego nie wie, nawet osoba, której ufam najbardziej, a jest nim teraz Louis. Nigdy nie chciałem nikomu mówić o mojej przeszłości, ale zgaduję, że jest to coś, co wy wszyscy powinniście wiedzieć.

Imię nie było czymś przypadkowym albo, dlatego że je lubiłem. Ona ma znaczenie. Myrabelle, była moją małą siostrą, która… ech… została tragicznie zamordowana dawno temu. Była najpiękniejszą dziewczyną, którą kiedykolwiek widziałem, kręcone włosy z tymi samymi oczami. Była prawdziwym skarbem i nie było jej tutaj długo, co wcale mi nie pomagało.

To prowadziło mnie do najgorszego. Prześladowałem w szkole, ale ja byłem prześladowany w domu. Nie mieszkam dłużej z moją mamą, odkąd zostałem napastowany w domu. Żyję sam, próbując znaleźć miejsce dla samego siebie. Pracuję bez celu w małej kawiarni tylko po to, aby zapłacić za mój wynajem, ale to nie działa. To był tylko tydzień.

Nie szukam współczucia ani niczego, aby skupić uwagę, ale po prostu muszę to z siebie wypuścić. Dla was w końcu słyszących moją historię i dla Louisa, aby zobaczył, że nie jestem normalną osobą albo osobą, której życie można określić jako dobre.

Dziękuję i mam nadzieję, że coś z tego wyniesiecie. Naprawdę uwielbiałem mój czas z Louisem. To było świetne doświadczenie i wspomnienia będą żyły na zawsze. - Film stał się czarny, a klasa spojrzała na Harry’ego, głównie ze zbitym z tropu wzrokiem.

\- Emm… w takim razie…

\- Chwila, jest jeszcze ostatnia część. - Harry zatrzymał nauczyciela, chociaż nikt z klasy nie jęknął, bardziej lub mniej podekscytowani. Historia Harry’ego była czymś naprawdę… interesującym. Chcieli więcej. - Nagrałem to dzisiaj rano. Nie jest zedytowane, więc przepraszam, jeśli jest troszeczkę… um… pobieżne.

Włączył film, a oczy klasy były skierowane na niego. Niektórzy płakali, niektórzy jęczeli i niektórzy była ostatecznie zszokowani. Ale jedna osoba robiła wszystkie te trzy rzeczy.

\- Witajcie ponownie. - Harry zaśmiał się, ale jego oczy opowiadały inną historię. - Przepraszam za to ostatnie ogłoszenie, ale to ważne.

\- To nie ma nic związanego z projektem, ale muszę to z siebie wypuścić. To jest ważne dla mnie, jak i dla Louisa, który również to ogląda. - Harry był w dziwnym miejscu. To nie wyglądało na miejscu, które wcześniej widział, ale wydawało się być naprawdę małe. Chociaż było miłe.

\- Louis, rozumiem, jeśli mnie nigdy mnie nie lubiłeś lub jeśli mnie teraz nienawidzisz. Chociaż ostatnia noc była czymś, czego nie mogłem znieść. Nazwałeś mnie kłamcą i wyrzuciłeś mnie. Byłeś ignorancki, ale rozumiem to. Nie byłem zbytnim tchórzem, aby zrozumieć również twoje uczucia.

\- Odwiedziłem Louisa ostatniej nocy, tak jak zawsze to robię. Chciałem wyjaśnić coś, czego nigdy wcześniej tak naprawdę nie czułem. Chciałem mu wszystko dokładnie wszystko wyjaśnić. Chciałem mu wyjaśnić jak bardzo go… lubię.

Jęki rozeszły się po klasie, zszokowanie, a Louis schował się w swojej bluzie z ‘oh nie’ opuszczającym cicho jego usta. Harry chciał wyjaśnić wszystko. Wszystko. - Powiedziałem ci, że jest tu coś innego i powiedziałem ci, że nie kłamałem. Zapytałeś o dowód, dałem ci go, a ty wciąż mi nie uwierzyłeś. Więc ten film jest po to, aby udowodnić ci…

\- Styles, zatrzymaj ten film - warknął pan Stantonworth.

\- Nie - wykrzyczał. - Muszę…

\- Zatrzymaj film albo…

\- Po prostu daj mu lecieć na miłość boską! Jest z mojego serca! Proszę! - Harry chwycił się za ramiona, a łzy uformowały się w jego oczach. - Proszę!

\- Więc Louis, chciałbym powiedzieć jeszcze jedną rzecz, zanim wrócimy do normalności. Chciałem spróbować, a ty mnie wykopałeś, ale chciałbym zapytać o to klasę. Co by cię się stało, jeśli dwójka chłopaków by się ze sobą umawiała? Szczerze? Jaka krzywda ci się stanie? Jaka szkoda zostanie ci wyrządzona? To tylko dwójka ludzi.

To tak się czuję z Louisem, i naprawdę mnie to nie obchodzi co ludzie myślą. Ale jego tak. Troszczę się o niego tak bardzo, że nie chcę go zranić i nie chcę, aby którekolwiek z was to zrobiło. Jest tak, ponieważ jest najlepszym facetem, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałem. Jest słodki, czarujący, inteligentny, utalentowany i po prostu kimś, kto jest zawsze tu dla niego.

Lou, mam nadzieję, że dostaniesz dobrą ocenę z tego projektu, ponieważ do jasnej cholery, zasługujesz na to. Jesteś chłopakiem, który zasługuje na dobrą przyszłość i zasługujesz na kogoś, kto nie będzie kłamał ani nie będzie się zadawał z niewłaściwymi ludźmi. Popełniłem złą decyzję, czepiając się ciebie od samego początku i mam nadzieję, że masz trochę wybaczenia w swoim sercu, ponieważ wystarczająco się z nim bawiłem. Przepraszam. Niczego od ciebie nie oczekuję, może kopnięcia w jaja lub czegoś takiego, ale niczego w drugą stronę.

Więc dziękuję ci… Louis, za bycie tutaj dla mnie. Naprawdę to doceniam i mam nadzieję, że wciąż możemy być przyjaciółmi… - Pojawił się czarny ekran i natychmiastowo słyszalny był pisk krzesła. Harry zerknął znad komputera, łzy spływały z oczu Louisa, kiedy założył swój plecak na plecy i opuścił klasę z głośnym płaczem. Harry usprawiedliwił sam siebie, biorąc USB i wybiegając z klasy za Louisem, naprawdę nikt nie przejmował się akcją Harry’ego.

\- Louis! - zawołał. - Louis, proszę!

Szedł dalej. Minęło pięć minut, nim szkoła się skończyła i Louis nie zatrzymał się przed frontowymi drzwiami szkoły. Harry wciąż go nawoływał, Louis nadal się nie zatrzymał, dopóki długie nogi Harry’ego go nie dopadły i nie odwrócił on go, pociągnięciem za ramię.

\- Louis! - Krzyknął Harry. Był absolutnie nabuzowany, jego czy lśniły się. Boże, Harry nigdy go takim nie widział. Po prostu wyglądał tak niewinnie, a jego twarz była przykryta warstwą słonej wody. - Mów do mnie, proszę…

\- Nie-e mam pojęcia co ci powiedzieć.

\- Znajdź coś. - Zażądał Harry. - Proszę, znajdź coś, cokolwiek.

Louis przełknął, okazjonalnie przerywając ciszę poprzez pociągnięcia nosem. Harry wziął jego rękę i lekko ją ścisnął, uspokajając Louisa, aby poczuł się dobrze.

\- Jesteś zbyt wspaniały, by odejść Harry - westchnął Louis. - Jesteś taki silny. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie widziałem.

\- Nikt nie widział. - Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - Nikt nie widział tej strony mnie. Teraz już każdy.

\- Nie musiałeś mówić wszystkim.

\- Nie uwierzyłbyś mi.

\- Harry, oczywiście, że bym ci uwierzył…

\- Gówno prawda, oboje to wiemy Louis. Nigdy byś mi nie uwierzył po ostatniej nocy, nie pozwoliłeś nam porozmawiać sam na sam - wymamrotał Harry. - Teraz wiesz, wszyscy wiedzą. Żadnych więcej sekretów.

\- Trzymaj mnie - wyszeptał Louis, otaczając swoimi rękami tors Harry’ego i umieszczając swój podbródek na jego ramieniu. Harry trzymał go, trzymał go ciaśniej, niż kiedykolwiek robił to ze swoją małą siostrzyczką lub kimkolwiek kogo kochał. Trzymał go bezpiecznie, upewniając się, że nie było tu nikogo, kto by go zranił. Nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek go zranił, nigdy.

\- Louis.

\- Harry? - Wymamrotał Louis w jego ramię.

Harry wyprowadził go z uścisku, opierając Louisa z powrotem o szafki, kiedy złączyli razem swoje ręce, Harry złączył swoje wargi z tymi Louisa na parę krótkich sekund. Louis sapnął, kiedy ich czoła wciąż się dotykały. Oczy Louisa nadal były zamknięte i Harry oglądał, jak przepiękny chłopak westchnął.

\- Możemy iść na spacer, kochanie? - Zapytał Louis, trzepocząc swoimi otworzonymi oczami, a Harry skinął głową, wychodząc ze szkoły bez żadnej obawy od uczniów i nauczycieli wciąż pozostających w szkole.


	15. Rozdział 14

Lemoniadę, cynamonowe drożdżówki i marudnego chłopaka później, Louis i Harry skończyli na środku miejskiego skweru. Siedząc na rogu fontanny, Louis jadł swoje jedzenie, dzieląc się z Harrym, kiedy śmiali się razem z małych, głupich żartów.

Nie rozmawiali jeszcze o tym, o czym zamierzali na tym spacerze. Louis wciąż był podenerwowany po prezentacji, a Harry nawet troszeczkę bardziej. Wiedział, że lubił Louisa i już przyznał się do tego, był pewien, że Louis miał tego świadomość. Po prostu bał się o to, co Louis mógł odpowiedzieć.

Chociaż na razie było dobrze. Louis i Harry wstali i wyrzucili swoje śmieci do publicznych koszy, obydwoje szli tak, że ich dłonie się o siebie ocierały i szli spokojnym krokiem w kierunku parku. Harry życzyłby sobie, aby wzięli samochód, ale Louis kochał okoliczne spacery. Nie było żadnych słów, tylko iskry. Uczucia również tutaj były.

Przyjeżdżając nad jezioro, Harry zaprowadził Louisa raczej bliżej drzewa, niż ławki. Louis był zmieszany. Może Harry chciał trochę cienia?

Jego pytanie zyskało odpowiedź, Louis został pchnięty na drzewo ze stopą opierającą się o korę. Harry zagrodził go ramieniem po prawej stronie, złączając razem ich wargi. Louis nigdy nie czuł się tak musująco i nigdy nie było mu tak ciepło na sercu. Harry był po prostu mistrzem umysłów w kreowaniu perfekcyjnych wspomnień, nawet w najgorszych okresach.

Harry przerwał pocałunek chwilę przed tym, jak ręka Louis powędrowała do jego loków. Po prostu chciał więcej. Więcej Harry’ego, który właśnie się stał. Tego romantycznego, tego, który upewnił się, że Louis miał się dobrze i który go chronił.

\- Louis…

\- Pocałuj mnie ponownie - jęknął. Harry parsknął szczęśliwie, składając kolejny mokry pocałunek na wargach Louisa. Nie zrobił nic oprócz buziaka i Louis wiedział, że Harry naprawdę musiał porozmawiać. Tak bardzo, jak Louis chciał Harry’ego tu i tam, słuchał.

\- Usiądź - rozkazał Harry, Louis ześlizgnął się po drzewie, a Harry zajął miejsce obok niego. Poruszał swoim tyłkiem po niejednolitej trawie, Louis ułożył swoją głowę na jego ramieniu i mruczał delikatnie, by uzyskać mały pocałunek w swoją skroń. - Myślisz o tym?

\- Co mam ci powiedzieć, Harry? - Louis był roztrzęsiony, podekscytowany. - Oczywiście, że tak.

\- Ale… myślałem, że powiedziałeś, że nie chcesz nienawiści?

\- Haz, jeżeli ja jestem z tobą, a ty ze mną, nie musimy się martwić o kogokolwiek innego - Louis uśmiechnął się. - To ja i ty naprzeciw światu.

\- Cóż, nie technicznie…

\- Próbujesz być mądrzejszy ode mnie? - Louis uniósł wyzywająco brew.

\- Uczę się od najlepszych.

\- Aw, kochanie. - Twarz Louis lekko się zarumieniła, zakopał swój nos obok pachy Harry’ego. - Więc to oficjalne?

\- To twoja decyzja. - Harry uśmiechnął się. - To naprawdę twoja decyzja. Nie będę cię do niczego zmuszał. Po prostu chcę się upewnić, że czujesz się z tym komfortowo, tak?

\- Oczywiście, że tak się czuję - zaćwierkał Louis. - Nie mógłbym się czuć bardziej komfortowo przy tobie.

\- Nie powiedziałbyś tego miesiąc temu.

\- Harry, miesiąc temu my się pieprzyliśmy. Byłem przekonany jak diabli, że czułem się z tobą komfortowo tej nocy.

\- Byłeś pijany.

\- Tak, piłem. I czułem się magicznie komfortowo, pijąc z tobą. - Harry uderzył go w kolano lekkim klapnięciem, za Louis uderzył przynajmniej 30 razy mocno w jego klatkę piersiową. - Kutas.

\- Mówi ten, który mnie bije! - Wykrzyknął Harry w obronie. Louis naśladował go, Harry zacisnął zabawnie swoje zęby razem, kiedy uruchomił swoje tańczące palce. Połaskotał Louis, a Louisowi podeszło do gardła jedzenie, które dopiero co zjadł, kiedy łaskawie się poddał. Podniósł chłopaka do góry, nim intymnie przejechał po jego nosie i zapytał. - Czy to oznacza tak?

Louis myślał przez moment. Związek z Harrym wydawał się być tak odległy. Znał Harry’ego wystarczająco dobrze, chciał z nim być, ale to po prostu nie wydawało się dobre w tym momencie. Chciał więcej, niż już miał.

\- Możemy czegoś najpierw spróbować, Harry? - Zapytał grzecznie Louis. Harry wiedział. Zostanie odrzucony, ale Louis przynajmniej nie powiedział nie.

\- Co to jest?

\- Randkowanie - powiedział Louis. - 3 randki i wtedy powiem tak.

Harry stał się bardziej nerwowy. 3 randki z Louisem i wszystko, co Harry mógł zrobić, było zabranie go do parku. Nie miał pieniędzy, niezmiernie walczył, aby zapłacić za swój czynsz. Jak miał gdzieś zabrać Louisa?

\- Jasne - zgodził się Harry ze skruszoną pasją. Louis ponownie połączył swoje wargi z tymi Harry’ego. Trzy randki. Louis będzie go kochał pod koniec tego, miał taką nadzieję.

~*~

Pierwsza randka

I Louis nie miał pojęcia, w co się ubrać, również nie wiedział co myśleć. Jego mama była mega podekscytowana, podsłuchując, jak Louis rozmawiał z Harrym na temat randki, którą planowali. Louis nie miał pojęcia, co z tego wyniknie, ale miał nadzieję, że będzie to takie słodkie i romantyczne jak Harry.

Minął tydzień, odkąd system ‘trzech randek’ został stworzony. W szkole Louis swobodnie przebywał w towarzystwie Harry’ego, Harry pozostawił swoich innych ‘przyjaciół’ za sobą, aby być z Louisem. Nikt się nie przejmował tak, jak Harry oczekiwał, za to Louis kompletnie się tego nie spodziewał. Nikt właściwie nie przejął się tym, że Louis i Harry byli prawie razem. Nikt nie przejmował się, jeśli cmoknęli się w policzek. Nikt nie przejmował się tym, z wyjątkiem nauczycieli, jeśli obściskiwali się przy szafkach. Nikt nie przejmował się tym, że trzymali się za ręce, kiedy szli na swoje zajęcia z domowej ekonomii. To było jak niebo. Dosłownie niebo.

Jego mama wtargnęła do pokoju z dramatyczną pozą. Miała coś w swoich rękach, żel do włosów w szklance. Dziwne. Ale…

\- Mamo! Co ty ro…

\- Musisz wyglądać odlotowo na swojej randce.

\- Mamo! Żadnego żelu do włosów. Chcę mieć swoje włosy ułożone swobodnie. On to lubi.

\- Skąd to…

\- Mamo, jest dobrze - tchnął do niej Louis. - Proszę? Po prostu daj mi samemu nad tym popracować? Znam Harry’ego. Lubi mnie za to, kim jestem. Nie mogę być kimś innym.

Jego mama skinęła głową, uśmiechając się do swojego chłopca. - Bądź w domu przed 22, kochanie. Nie chcę, abyś wałęsał się wokół po ciszy nocnej.

Louis posłusznie skinął głową, dając swojej mamie buziaka w policzek, kiedy wyprostowywał swoją koszulę. - Amelia śpi?

\- Prawie, powiedz jej dobranoc, dobrze? Ostatnio nie byłeś zbytnio wokół, Lou.

\- Wiesz, że nie mogę teraz…

\- Wiem, wiem, ale ona jest rosnącym dzieckiem - wyszeptała jego mama. - Czasami również potrzebuje swojego starszego brata. Nawet jeżeli to oznacza, że musisz czasami być z dala od Harry’ego.

\- Nie mogę tego robić, jeśli on mnie gdzieś wyciąga przez cały czas.

\- Cóż, w takim razie, dlaczego to on nie może zostać tutaj? Dobrze dla niej będzie zobaczyć chłopaka swojego brata.

\- On nie jest moim chłopakiem. - Louis przewrócił oczami, jęczącym tonem. - Jeszcze.

\- Po prostu nie miej na nią złego wpływu, dobrze? Daj jej buziaka i przytul ją. Otworzę drzwi, kiedy Harry przyjedzie.

Louis ponownie ucałował swoją mamę w policzek, dziękując jej i wychodząc ze swojego pokoju, aby powiedzieć ciche dobranoc swojej siostrze. Harry wjechał na podjazd chwilę później, Louis schodził akurat po schodach, kiedy krzyknął do swojej mamy, że wychodzi. Jego mama pobiegła do drzwi, Louis odetchnął głośno. Wiedział, że jego mama zamierza go zawstydzić tuż przed Harrym.

\- Witaj, kochanie! - Jay skoczył w ich kierunku, niespodziewanie przytulając Harry’ego. Grzecznie trzymał się w przytulającej pozycji z jego mamą, Louis pomachał do Jay na pożegnanie, a ona powiedziała mu o godzinie policyjnej. Louis jęknął ‘wiem’, łącząc swoją dłoń z Harrym, nim wyszli na ganek i do samochodu Harry’ego.

Nim Louis otworzył drzwi, poczuł uszczypnięcie w tyłek, a kiedy się odwrócił, został popchnięty na samochód. To jakby powtórka incydentu przy drzewie. Louis nigdy nie przestał o tym myśleć. Nawet jeżeli to było tydzień temu, to wciąż zaprzątało jego myśli.

Było już ciemno, około 20 i Harry wyglądał bardziej tajemniczo niż kiedykolwiek. To było jak odcinek ‘Zabójczych Umysłów’ albo jakieś gówniane show. Poza tym, Harry nie zamierzał go zgwałcić, zabić lub zrobić cokolwiek podobnego. Chociaż nie byłby zbytnio przeciwny temu pierwszemu.

Louis zaskomlał, kiedy Harry opuścił jego wargi, co było muzyką dla uszu Harry’ego. Uśmiechnął się, mówiąc Louisowi, aby wsiadł do samochodu. Jadąc wzdłuż ulicy, Harry położył swoją rękę na udzie Louisa i zapytał się go czy jest mu komfortowo. Jaki taktowny. To takie kochane.

\- Jest dobrze, dziękuję kochanie. - Louis uśmiechnął się, zwracając się ponownie twarzą do jezdni, kiedy Harry zatrzymał się na jakiś światłach. - Gdzie jedziemy?

\- Shh. - Harry uśmiechnął się po tym bezczelnie. Cholerna niespodzianka.

\- Harry

\- Louis. - Harry zadrwił z tonu Louisa. Louis przygryzł swoją wargę, prychając głośno. - Absolutny idiota!

\- Tak, tak, zabierasz absolutnego idiotę na randkę.

\- Zgaduję, że tak - uśmiech Harry’ego był bezcenny. To nie był samoistne, bardziej płaskie, ale ukazywało jego dołeczki. Louis mógł to nazwać nerwowym uśmiechem, ale Harry udowodnił, że ma rację, wyglądaj tak cholernie uroczo. - Zbyt wiele wspomnień w tym samochodzie.

Louis zachichotał. - Mógłbym to powtórzyć.

Harry wpatrywał się w niego z zaskoczonym wyrazem twarzy. - Nie w samochodzie, prawda?

\- Najwyraźniej, gdzie moglibyśmy się przenieść po tym?

Harry poczuł, że mu ciasno. Chociaż nie w spodniach, ale bardziej w klatce piersiowej. - Louis, nie myślisz o tej innej rzeczy, prawda?

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Chodzi mi o to, kiedy zapytałem o to, abyśmy byli… em… przyjaciółmi z korzyściami?

\- Tak, ale teraz umawiam się z tobą. Nie możemy…

\- Myślałem, że chcesz, aby wszystko rozwijało się powoli?

Louis powoli pokręcił swoją głową. - Nigdy tego nie powiedziałem?

Harry ponownie zaczął jechać. Cóż, to było niezręczne. Louis był taki chętny. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, był taki chętny w sprawie seksu. Nie chciał wkurzyć Louisa, ale szczerze Harry nie był tym typem faceta. Chciał się zaangażować w związek i spróbować czegoś nowego po miesiącu albo coś takiego.

Minął tydzień, a Louis już chciał być pieprzony.

Tym razem to Louis położył swoją dłoń na udzie Louisa. - Kochanie, mogę to zobaczyć.

\- Zobaczyć co?

\- Wiem, że nie jesteś na to gotowy. Przepraszam. Nie powinienem…

\- Nie, nie! Louis, nie mów, że nie powinieneś, ponieważ definitywnie bym chciał! Naprawdę mocno… tak. Ale pomyślałem tylko, że może powinniśmy najpierw spróbować i znaleźć coś nieformalnego pomiędzy nami. Po prostu chcę, żeby to było bardziej stabilne, rozumiesz, co mam na myśli?

Lubił się zobowiązywać. To jest to, co Louis kochał już w Harrym oprócz 999,999 innych powodów, dla których Louis kochał Harry’ego. Harry nie był jedynym, który chciał, by było to pewne i żeby mógł się chwalić, chciał czegoś, czym mógłby się miło przechwalać. Jak dobrze Louisa całował. Lub jak wspaniałą kolację z nim miał. Albo jak miękkie były jego włosy. Właśnie taki był Harry.

\- Jest perfekcyjnie, kochanie.

Harry rozpromienił się. - Ty jesteś perfekcyjny.

\- Nie powiedziałbyś tego dwa miesiące temu.

\- Rzeczy się zmieniają Lou, na lepsze lub gorsze. - Harry kontynuował jazdę do miejsca ich randki, a Louis podziwiał go z boku. Po prostu go oglądał, jasny bok jego twarzy, który świecił się jak wampiry ze Zmierzchu. Oprócz tego, że Harry był lepszy niż jakikolwiek wampir. Był seksowniejszy niż którykolwiek z nich i nie był nieśmiertelny. Szczerze mówiąc szkoda, ale nikt nie może żyć wiecznie.

Louis utrzymywał swój wzrok na nim, schylając się nad skrzynią biegów i kładąc swoją głowę na blezerze Harry’ego, który okrywał jego ramiona. Wyglądał tak przystojnie i pięknie jak zawsze. Louis nie mógłby nic zrobić lepiej.

Harry zmienił się na lepsze, zdecydowanie na lepsze. I Louis tak samo. Zmienił się dla Harry’ego. Harry zmienił się dla niego i nie chciałby tego w żaden inny sposób.


	16. Rozdział 15

To było nigdy nieblaknące wspomnienie. Za każdym razem, kiedy Louis trzymał rękę Harry’ego, ich pierwsza randka powracała do niego. Nigdy nie chciał jej zapomnieć. Nigdy tego nie zrobi.

Więc nadszedł poniedziałek i Harry czekał przy drzewach obok wejścia. Louis spróbował stroju, który Harry mu zasugerował, beanie na jego włosach, obcisłe, przylegające spodnie i miła, pasująca, szara koszulka polo. Harry nie mógł zabrać swoich oczu z Louisa, kiedy ten wysiadał ze swojego samochodu.

Nogi się dotknęły i Harry się zarumienił. Louis uniósł swój podbródek i czule go pocałował. Cholera, tak dobrze było mieć z kimś taki związek.

\- Hej. - Louis uśmiechnął się. Dotykając rękawa Harry’ego i lekko go mieląc. - Wszystko w porządku?

\- Teraz perfekcyjnie - odpowiedział z uśmiechem nigdy nieopuszczającym jego twarzy. - Wchodzimy tak?

\- Wydaje się być wcześnie - zaobserwował Louis. - Spędzimy jeszcze kilka minut na zewnątrz? Nie będzie bolało?

Harry skinął głową, przyciągając Louisa bliżej po następnego buziaka. Fajerwerki mogłyby stworzyć tę miłość, niech noworoczne fajerwerki nigdy nie przestaną.

~*~

Louis był bardzo podenerwowany. Nie mógł trzymać ręki Harry’ego ani nie mógł mieć żadnego kontaktu z Harrym podczas ich zajęć. Pan Stantonworth miał wystawić im stopnie. Louis potrzebował ich, aby dostać się na uniwersytet. Musi je dostać.

Raz uzyskał kontakt wzrokowy z Harrym, kiedy Harry otrzymał swój wynik. Uniósł swe kciuki w górę. Wyglądał ze swoimi szczęśliwie, ale zrobił o wiele więcej niż Louis. Był bardzo niespokojny, czuł, jakby zbierało mu się na wymioty.

\- Bardzo dobrze, Louis - nauczyciel pochwalił go, kładąc arkusz papieru z raportu. Louis spojrzał okładkę. Jasna cholera. - Najwyższy wynik w klasie. Sądzę, że na to zasługujesz.

Jasne, tego było można się spodziewać, ale komentarz był czymś, co najbardziej zszokowało Louisa.

Louis, cieszę się, widząc jak ty i Harry dobrze współpracowaliście. Jestem niezmiernie uradowany, widząc wyniki waszej dwójki i szczęśliwy, widząc, że Harry zmienił się w coś, czego żadnemu z nas nauczycieli nie udało się dokonać. Życzę ci z nim wszystkiego, co najlepsze oraz powodzenia w związku z twoim stypendium. :) Pan Stantonworth.

~*~

\- Louis! - zawołał Harry, kiedy wychodzili z klasy. Louis odwrócił się, wpadając w ramiona Harry’ego i mamrocząc niespójne słowa. Był taki podekscytowany. Nie mógł nawet tego wyrazić słowami. Dostał stypendium.

\- Kochanie, mam to.

\- Masz co? Szóstkę?

\- Nie! Mam stypendium na Oxford. - Louis uśmiechnął się, łzy mrowiły kąciki jego oczu. - Dostałem stopień, który potrzebowałem do dostania się. Mam go Harry!

\- Naprawdę? - Harry uśmiechnął się słabo. - To wspaniale kochanie.

Ale Harry był mniej podekscytowany. Wraz z zakończeniem, Louis wyjedzie. Będzie z daleka od Harry’ego, dopóki nie ukończy uniwersytetu. Harry nie mógłby się dostać na uczelnię ze swoimi obecnymi stopniami. Nie będzie w stanie widać Louisa do wakacji.

\- Kocham cię tak bardzo za to, co powiedziałeś, Harry! - wiwatował Louis. - Rzeczy, które powiedziałeś w swoim filmiku, musiały to dla mnie zrobić. Tak mocno kocham. Dziękuję ci tak bardzo.

\- Nie, Louis. To wszytko było twoją zasługą…

\- Nie. - Louis zatrzymał go ciaśniejszym uściskiem. - To wszystko ty. Zamknij się.

To wszystko Harry. To winą Harry’ego było to, że Louis go opuścić.

Kurwa, co ja zrobiłem?

~*~

To był koniec dnia w szkole i Harry spotkał się z Louisem na korytarzu. Louis zabierał swoją pracę domową ze swojej szafki, a Harry objął go swoimi rękami w talii i ułożył podbródek na jego ramieniu.

\- Hej, jesteś cały słodki i spocony.

\- Właśnie wyszedłem z siłowni, orzeszku - powiedział mu Harry. - Co zabierasz?

\- Eh, mam dzisiaj do nauki trochę chemii i fizyki. Na szczęście niewiele. - Louis wzruszył ramionami, kładąc resztę swoich książek do swojego plecaka i zamykając swoją szafkę. Okręcił się w ramionach Harry’ego, a Harry przybliżył Louisa do szafki z ramieniem na metalu. - Hej, pouczysz się ze mną dzisiaj?

\- Jeśli chcesz. Nie jest tak, że mam cokolwiek innego do zrobienia - powiedział Harry.

\- Zostaniesz na kolacji, tak? - Zapytał Louis. - Moja mama chcę cię prawidłowo poznać i sądzę, że nadszedł czas, abyś poznał Amelię.

\- Twoja mama wie, że nie jesteśmy razem. Prawda?

\- Wyjaśniałem jej to kilka razy. Wydaje mi się, że to do niej dotarło. - Louis zachichotał. - Popycha mnie, abym zrobił to oficjalnym. Nie jestem pewien dlaczego.

\- Nie bądź pod presją. Możemy mieć nasz czas. Nic cię nie zmusza.

\- Ale moja mama.

\- Jest trochę szalona.

\- Hej, nie mów tak o mojej mamie. - Louis zabawnie pacnął Harry’ego w ramię. - Skądś mam tą swoje szaleństwo. I wydajesz się mnie za to kochać.

\- Tak, ale ty po prostu masz perfekcyjny poziom szaleństwa. - Harry potarł ich nosy o siebie. To było wtedy. Coś usłyszeli i to nie było nic pozytywnego. Nic wcześniej się takiego nie stało i Harry po prostu obrzucił spojrzeniem ludzi po swojej prawej stronie. - Macie coś przeciwko?

\- Zdaje się, że pan chce pobić tego chłopaka na zbity pysk, zrobił się delikatny. - Louis rozpoznał go. Był jednym ze starych przyjaciół Harry’ego. - Louis jak to jest spotykać się ze swoim prześladowcą?

\- On nie jest prześladowcą - odpowiedział wściekle Louis. - Jest lepszy niż ktokolwiek, kogo będziecie mieć.

\- Zawsze myśleliśmy, że jesteś gejem, Harry. - Kolejny dzieciak, opierający się o szafkę, zaśmiał się. - Nigdy nie wiedzieliśmy, że upadniesz tak nisko.

\- Zamknijcie się wszyscy - warknął Harry. - Louis nie jest kimś ‘z niskiej półki’. To wy wszyscy jesteście raniąc kogoś, kogo prawdziwie kocham.

\- Ooh! Jak słodko, Harry! - Wykrzyknął sarkastycznie pierwszy mężczyzna. - Twoja dziewczyna na pewno będzie szczęśliwa z ciebie i Louisa, prawda?

Głowa Louisa odwróciła się do Harry’ego. - Harry, o czym on mó…

\- Nie mam dziewczyny, chuju. Zostaw mnie i Louisa, inaczej skopię wam wszystkim tyłki.

\- Tak jak to zrobisz z Louisem, pedałku? - Louis zauważył, jak Harry zacisnął swoją szczękę. Harry ułożył swoją dłoń w pięść, a Louis położył swoje ręce na jego klatce piersiowej.

\- Kochanie, proszę nie…

\- Oh, spójrz. Twój śliczny chłopak cię uspokaja. Wygląda na to, że twardy facet nie powróci.

\- No dalej, Styles. Na co czekasz? Wszyscy tutaj jesteś. Chodź i nas uderz, twardzielu. Oh, czekaj. Twój chłopak tego nie lubi. - Został powalony na ziemię.

\- Harry! - Krzyknął Louis.

\- Lepiej zostań z dala ode mnie i Louisa. Następnym razem, zabiorę się też za ciebie, Leslie, i upewnię się, że odsłonię twój sekret wszystkim w tej pieprzonej szkole, ty głupi kutasie. - Harry przywarł go do szafki, trzymając go za koszulkę. - Spadaj stąd, nim zrobię papkę z twojego mózgu.

Dwójka chłopaków odbiegła, jeden wywrócił się na podłogę i wciąż próbował się podnieść. Harry wrócił do Louisa z przepraszającym spojrzeniem, wzruszając ramionami, kiedy Louis czule się do niego uśmiechnął.

\- Louis, ja…

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to. To było gorące. - Szybko przyznał Louis.

\- Nie jesteś zasmucony?

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Te tępe głowy nie mają co z nami zrobić.

\- Tępe głowy? - Harry zaśmiał się na jego użyte wyrażenie.

\- Po prostu nie czuję, że powinien użyć innego słowa w tym momencie. - Louis rozpromienił się. - Hej, jaki sekret? Daj mi się z nim zapoznać.

\- Oh, Louis.

\- Ładnie proszę! Nikomu nie powiem. - Louis skrzyżował swoje palce. - Obiecuję.

\- Ugh, Leslie ma te… rzeczy z dziewczynami… w pewien sposób.

\- Jakie rzeczy?

\- Ma fetysze.

\- Jasna cholera. - Louis zaśmiał się. - To już jest dobre.

\- Nie…

\- Jakie fetysze, Harry? - Louis był taki zainteresowany. Patrzyła na Harry’ego z uśmiechem w oczach. - No dalej. Powiedz mi, powiedz!

\- On po prostu lubi… ogony i takie tam. Również lubi palce u stóp.

\- Ogony, palce u stóp?

\- Nie mów nikomu Louis, przysięgam, że zabiję… - Louis cały czas się śmiał, kiedy Harry próbował do niego mówić. - Tak, pocałuj mnie idioto.

I Louis to zrobił.

~*~

Oni się nawet nie uczyli. Leżeli razem na łóżku Louisa i rozmawiali. Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu całowanie nie było w to zaangażowane, ale to był po prostu czas relaksu.

Było tak wiele tematów do rozmowy. Obydwoje myśleli, że powiedzieli już sobie wszystko o swojej przeszłości i wspomnieniach, ale nie, zawsze było coś więcej.

\- Pamiętasz ten czas, kiedy wpadłem w rów błota w pierwszej klasie? - Harry zaczął chichotać z Louisa. - Miałem złapać piłkę. Przysięgam, ale wtedy potknąłem się o nogę twojego głupiego kolegi.

\- Twoje okulary były takie brudne.

\- I złamane! Zapłaciłem 200$ za nową parę!

\- Przepraszam kochanie. - Było jedynym, co powiedział. Dokładnie tak było. - Naprawdę nie powinienem cię ranić, nawet jeżeli to było wcześniej.

\- Ponownie, to nie ma teraz znaczenia - powiedział mu Louis. - Po prostu jesteś jak goryl.

\- Dzięki - splunął sarkastycznie Harry. - A ty jesteś małpką?

\- Mógłbyś wybrać gejowskie zwierzątka? - Zapytał przypadkowo Louis. - Sądzisz, że jeżeli bylibyśmy wiewiórkami, wciąż bylibyśmy razem?

\- Co do kurwy? - Harry zaśmiał się. - Oczywiście, że tak Louis. To jasne.

Louis ponownie zachichotał, kładąc swoją głowę na piersi Harry’ego. - A twoi przyjaciele dręczyliby mnie poprzez rzucanie orzeszkami.

\- Nie, ukradlibyśmy twoje na zimę.

\- A następnie wziąłbyś mnie na randkę na szczycie najwyższego drzewa.

\- I karmiłbym cię owocami i większą ilością orzechów.

\- Chociaż dostałbym inny typ orzeszków. - Louis mrugnął, a Harry przewrócił oczami.

\- I to ja jestem tym perwersyjnym.

\- Mówiłem o orzechach włoskich. - Louis uśmiechnął się głupkowato, sprawiając, że Harry zaśmiał się na jego podejrzany wygląd. - Boże, jesteś piękny.

\- Jesteś taki dziwny.

\- Wciąż mnie kochasz za to.

\- Szalony, perwersyjny, głupi i dziwny. Cechy perfekcyjnego przyszłego chłopaka.

\- Ah, ah, ah pamiętaj. Mogę nie powiedzieć ‘tak’.

\- Gówno prawda - syknął bezczelnie Harry. Louis niechlujnie polizał jego policzek, zeskakując z łóżka i odbiegając Harry’ego, nim ten mógł zacząć go ścigać. - Ty cholerny zwierzaku!

\- Jestem małpką! - Krzyknął Louis, zbiegając ze schodów i spotykając swoją mamę, ledwo dysząc. - Hej mamo.

\- Co do diaska wasza dwójka najlepszego wyrabia? - Zapytała, nalewając sos na makaron. - Powiedz Harry’emu, że jedzenie gotowe.

Zawołała Amelię, Harry dołączył do Louisa w kuchni, kiedy skomplementował miły zapach pysznego jedzenia. Louis pamięta bycie pewnego razu w kuchni ze swoją mamą. Pierwszy raz jako został sparowany z Harrym. Przypominając sobie, jak jego mama ostrzegała go przed Harrym, dręczycielem.

Ale teraz wszytko było tak bardzo inne.

Były cztery miejsca przy stole, jedząc posiłek ze smakiem, za to bez wdzięku. Co zostało zalecone Harry’emu przez rodzinę. Jay spojrzała na Louisa. Louis posłał jej uśmiech ‘mówiłem ci, że ten chłopak to anioł’, kiedy Harry przemawiał z zaciśniętymi dłońmi. ‘Amen’ później, jedzenie zostało pochłonięte i zaczęło się zadawanie pytań.

Harry odpowiadał na nie szczerze i dumnie. Amelia wydawała się być bardziej czuła względem Harry’ego w każdej sekundzie. Naprawdę go lubiła. W minucie, kiedy wszedł wcześniej dzisiaj, Amelia wprost pokochała jego i jego włosy. Nie mogła przestać ich dotykać.

Ręka Harry’ego otarła się o tą Louisa, Louis wziął jego rękę i uśmiechnął się do niego. Oczyszczając swoje gardło, Jay zabrała ich uwagę z siebie nawzajem.

\- Cóż, dziękuję Harry za dołączenie dzisiaj do nas na kolacji.

\- Dziękuję, że pozwoliłaś mi zostać - zaćwierkał Harry. - Potrzebujesz pomocy przy naczyniach?

\- Nie, nie, jest doskonale Harry. - Jay uśmiechnęła się. - Musisz już pewnie iść do domu. Jest późno.

\- Tak. - Harry uśmiechnął się wyblakłe. Louis oglądał go, wiedząc, że coś było źle. Wstał, Louis odprowadził Harry’ego do drzwi i dał mu buziaka w policzek.

\- Hej, wszystko w porządku? - Zapytał go Louis. - Zauważyłem, że posmutniałeś trochę, kiedy mama zapytała cię o wyjście?

\- Oh, tak, tak. Jest dobrze. - Harry ponownie próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale szybko to z siebie zmył. - Widzimy się jutro, kochanie? W porządku?

\- Tak. - Louis nie kwestionował jego zachowania. Nie chciał dłużej najeżdżać na prywatne życie Harry’ego. - Kocham cię.

\- Też cię kocham. - Harry zamknął drzwi za sobą, wychodząc z domu Louisa, a Louis odwrócił się. Jego mama stała za nim z bezczelnym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

\- Kochasz go.

\- Mamo! Zamknij się! - Jęknął Louis, biegnąc do swojego pokoju i zatrzaskując zamaszyście drzwi. Cholerne mamy i ich droczenie się. Oczywiście Louis kochał Harry’ego i Jay również to zauważyła.


	17. Rozdział 16

\- Tylko ty mogłeś zabrać mnie do cyrku, Harry.

\- Pomyślałem, że to czas na lekkie zmiany, nie sądzisz?

\- Podobała mi się ostatnia randka. Spacer po parku z romantycznym pocałunkiem pod drzewami.

\- Więc, jesteś teraz rozczarowany?

\- Oczywiście, że nie, kochanie. - Louis objął swoimi ramionami biceps Harry’ego, wchodząc do dużego namiotu z głową spoczywającą na jego ramieniu. Ponownie, tylko Harry mógł pomyśleć o zabraniu Louisa do cyrku. Klauni przyjechali do miasta w odpowiednim czasie, aby uratować Harry’ego przed myśleniem o kolejnej głupiej randce, o której wie, że Louis by powiedział, że była dobra, aby nie zranić jego uczuć.

Chociaż szczerze mówiąc, Louis to lubił. Myślenie Harry’ego po prostu zawiodło.

Zaparkowali samochód na tyłach małej kawiarni kilka bloków dalej. Obydwoje cieszyli się spacerem do i z cyrku, Harry zawiózł Louisa do lodziarni i wziął duży pucharek, aby dzielić się, podczas gdy będą patrzyli na sobotni blask księżyca. To był świetny sposób na zakończenie randki i Louis ponownie był usatysfakcjonowany z wyjścia.

Czy nie jak zawsze?

\- Może cię odwiozę do domu. - Harry uśmiechnął się. - Nie chcę, aby mama się na mnie wściekła.

\- Wątpię, że to zrobi, Haz. Ona cię uwielbia - odszeptał Louis. Harry już urósł wysoko w rankingu mamy Louisa, nazywając ją mamą, kiedykolwiek miała szansę. Louis nie miał nic przeciwko. Ani on, ani jego mama nie uznali tego za niepokojące. To było słodkie.

Płacąc za zimną ucztę, Louis bierze dłoń Harry’ego w swoją na krótki spacer z powrotem do samochodu. Harry podjechał pod jego dom, zostawiając samochód zapalony, a Louis spojrzał na dom. Światła były zgaszone, a była już 22.

\- Nie wychodzisz?

\- Co? Zbytnio cię irytuję swoją wspaniałą obecnością? - Louis pchnął go zabawnie w ramię. Pochylił się nad skrzynią biegów, całując Harry’ego mocniej, niż zazwyczaj. - Wejdź do środka.

\- Więc ta randka ma teraz dwie części, tak?

\- Można tak powiedzieć. - Louis wzruszył ramionami, trzymając mocno za koszulę Harry’ego, więc rąbek odsłonił jego pępek. - Tak.

Louis wyskoczył z samochodu, czekając, aż Harry podąży za nim, nim złączyli dłonie, a Louis otworzył drzwi swoim kluczem. Nim weszli do środka, ostrzegł Harry’ego, aby był cicho przez cały czas. Louis powinien być teraz sam w domu. Jasne, Jay nie miałaby nic przeciwko, gdyby Harry tu przenocował. Tak by było, gdyby Harry miał tylko nocować i nic więcej by się nie stało.

Louis nauczył się wielu rzeczy od Harry’ego. Jedną z nich ‘po prostu nie musisz się przejmować’. A inną ‘po prostu złam czasem zasady’. Było innych trzydzieści lub coś w tym stylu, ale Louis mógł myśleć tylko o tych dwóch w tym szczególnym momencie.

Idąc na górę wolniej niż żółw, wchodzą do sypialni Louisa, Louis patrzy wzdłuż holu do pokoju swojej siostry. Słabe oświetlenie spod drzwi było widoczne, ponieważ Amelia musiała spać przy zapalonej lampce. Sypialnia jego mamy była tylko kilka metrów z dala od jego, dokładnie na końcu korytarza. Louis i Harry mogliby uciec z jakimkolwiek dźwiękiem, ale trochę za dużo obudziłoby ją z jej lekkomyślnego snu.

Zamknął drzwi, patrząc na Harry’ego na łóżku, kiedy pochylał się przy ścianie. Namówił Harry’ego do podejścia poprzez zgięcie palca.

\- Chodź tutaj.

\- Louis, co ty…

\- Przyjdziesz tutaj czy nie? - Louis ciężko wyszeptał, pokazując wzrokiem, że działa mu na nerwy. Harry wstał prosto z łóżka, podchodząc do Louisa z niewinnym wyglądem. Harry naprawdę nie wiedział, co Louis mu sugeruje, kiedy patrzy na niego z ‘powinieneś już znać to spojrzenie, Styles.’ - Naprawdę nie łapiesz, co chcę ci teraz powiedzieć?

\- Nic nie powiedziałeś?

\- Harry, na miłość boską, pocałuj mnie! - Louis krzyknął głośniej, niż powinien, Harry pochylił się i złapał za jego pupę, kiedy złączył swoje usta z tymi Louisa. Natychmiastowo, pocałunek przerodził się w walkę języków z pożądaniem i ożywieniem. Harry nie wiedział co zrobić jako następne ani nie oczekiwał tego, że Louis pociągnie go w stronę łóżka ze wciąż ściśniętymi ze sobą ustami.

To było tym, co zazwyczaj robili, lizali się na łóżku, póki nie byli zawołani na kolację podczas wieczorów w dni szkole, kiedy Harry przychodził się ‘pouczyć’. Louis rozwalał się na łóżku, z kolanami przy biodrach Harry’ego, kiedy Harry przytrzymywał się na swoich łokciach, blisko rąk Louisa. Dłonie szatyna zawsze okupowały klatkę piersiową, włosy lub twarz Harry’ego, ale tym razem było inaczej. Jego dłonie ześlizgiwały się w dół jego pleców i pociągnął za rąbek koszulki Harry'ego, nim podniósł ją delikatnie, by dotknąć jego wyeksponowanej skóry.

Dłonie Louisa były zimne. Harry zadrżał, dreszcze pojawiły się na jego skórze, kiedy prześlizgnął się do dotyku Louisa. Po tym wszystko było lekko szalone, ręce Louisa powędrowały z potworem w górę pleców Harry’ego, usiłując zdjąć jego koszulkę.

Teraz Harry zrozumiał, co się dzieje.

\- Louis, nie mogę…

\- Tak, możesz - odwarknął Louis. - Harry cholernie na to czekałem od pierwszej randki. Jestem tak pieprzenie sfrustrowany i impreza wciąż przechodzi przez moją głowę i… - Louisa przeszedł dreszcz, jęk opuścił jego usta, co uderzyło w twarz Harry’ego jak tsunami gorącego seksu. - Proszę.

\- Louis. Nie mogę cię wykorzystać w taki sposób!

\- Nie będzie tak, jeśli oboje tego chcemy - jego głos jest o wiele półtonów niższy, niż zazwyczaj. - Potrzebuję tego.

Harry uniósł swoją brew na Louisa. Potrzebuje tego. Brzmiał jak jakiś seksoholik, ale oczywiście Harry nie powiedział tego na głos.

\- Proszę, pieprz mnie Harry.

\- Nie, Louis. Nie mogę. Nie dzisiaj, kochanie. - Harry pochylił się, składając nieśmiało buziaka na niego nosie, nim nie przewrócił się na bok, wstając z łóżka i przebiegając wewnętrzną stroną dłoni po swojej twarzy. - Louis, nie mogę ci tego zrobić. Wiem, że powiedziałeś, że to potrzebujesz i ja też tego chcesz.

\- W takim razie co cię zatrzymuje? Już raz to zrobiliśmy? Dlaczego nie możemy zrobić tego ponownie?

\- Tym razem jesteśmy trzeźwi, Louis. Tym razem możemy stworzyć prawidłową decyzję i nie zamierzam stracić swojego prawidłowego pierwszego razu z tobą czymś, czego możemy później żałować.

Louis zeskoczył z łóżka, dołączając do Harry’ego, tak że ich stopy się dotykały. - Nie będziemy…

\- Louis, zaufaj mi z tym kochanie - przekonsultował Harry. - Naprawdę musi nastać odpowiedni czas. Nie chcę tego stracić.

Louis spojrzał w bok, za okno, a Harry chwycił za jego przedramiona, trzymając je uspokajająco. - W porządku.

Wiedział, że Louis był smutny, ale byłby bardziej zasmucony, później tego żałując. Harry nie chciał, aby Louis tego żałował. Kiedykolwiek. Nigdy się nie pieprzył na pierwszej albo drugiej randce, pozwalając być każdemu samemu po randce, ponieważ naprawdę nie był takim typem osoby, która o tym myśli.

\- Louis, proszę nie bądź przeze mnie smutny.

\- Po prostu nie rozumiem…

\- Robię to dla nas - powiedział jasno Harry. - Chcę, abyśmy byli tym naprawdę podekscytowani. Wiesz? To było niespodziewane. Kocham cię zbyt bardzo, aby stracić coś cennego w naszej relacji. Tak?

\- Co masz na myśli przez niespodziewane?

\- Po prostu przyniosłeś mnie do środka i błagałeś o pieprzenie. Chcę czegoś jak… może kilka tygodni później lub bliżej i wtedy możemy tego wyczekiwać. Wiesz?

\- Mamy tu nie ma w następnym tygodniu?

\- Louis…

\- Musi zabrać Amelię do sądu w mieście. Nie będzie mogła wrócić do następnego poranka.

\- Louis! - Harry ułożył swoje ręce na jego ramionach, trzęsąc nim, aby przestał mówić. - Kilka tygodni to nie przyszły tydzień, kotku. Musimy poczekać i prawidłowo o tym porozmawiać.

\- Harry, nie możesz oczekiwać ode mnie, bym wytrzymał parę tygodni bez twojego dotyku!

\- Oczywiście, wciąż będę cię całował i w ogóle, ale nic więcej.

\- Ughhhhhhhh! - jęknął wściekle. - Harry, to pieprzona tortura!

\- Cóż, pogódź się z tym. - Harry syknął na niego, całując go jeszcze raz, nim powiedział Louisowi, że musi iść. Louis nie był zaskoczony decyzją Harry’ego, ale mu jasno schlebiało to, że Harry nie chcę tego zrujnować.

To ukazywało, jak namiętny Harry był.

~*~

Następnego dnia, Harry przychodzi do domu po dostaniu telefonu. Jay zaprosiła go na lunch, ale Harry ma inne plany z Louisem.

To nie było coś, co mógłby nazwać trzecią randką, to było zarezerwowane na następny tydzień. To było bardziej coś, co można nazwać ‘po prostu zjedzmy mały lunch i zobaczmy, do czego nas to zaprowadzi’. Harry również musiał zapytać o coś Louisa. Coś raczej ważnego, aby zobaczyć, czy ich relacja może się utrzymać.

Więc Harry podjechał po Louisa, zabierając go do najbliższego miejsca z jedzeniem na wynos i wziął coś na lunch, kierując się do jeziora i pochylając się przy drzewie, siadając i jedząc razem swój lunch. Łabędzie i kaczki pływając wokół, Louis karmi je paroma zwęglonymi kawałkami mięsa ze swojego burgera.

\- To miłe - wymamrotał Louis, zaskakując trochę Harry’ego, który wpatrywał się w jezioro. - Po co to jest?

\- Po co co jest?

\- To? - Louis machnął swoimi rękami wokół, wskazując na miejsce i lunch. - Po co to jest?

\- Czy wspaniały, wierny wielbiciel nie może wziąć swojej miłości na lunch bez okazji?

\- Brzmi, jakbyś użył tutaj aliteracji.

\- Nie używaj przy mnie takich słów, Louis. Wciąż jestem głupi.

\- Nie jesteś głupi.

\- Tak, ty jesteś głupi, myśląc, że jest jakiś haczyk w tym, że cię tu zabrałem albo żebyś coś zrobił. - Harry pchnął go lekko.

\- Zrobię wszystko. Wiesz to.

\- Więc jeśli powiem ci, że masz skoczyć z najwyższego punktu opactwa Westminsterskiego, zrobiłbyś to?

\- Dlaczego Westminister? Również myślałem o czymś bardziej z kontekstem blowjoba.

\- Westminister jest piękne, i nie.

\- Ty jesteś piękny - wymruczał do niego Louis, ponownie obejmując Harry’ego w talii, kiedy rzucił go na ziemię. Ich dwójka leżała na ziemi, patrząc na trawę poruszającą się na wietrze za nimi, kiedy mała fala podpłynęła obok nich. - Więc dlaczego mnie tutaj przyprowadziłeś? Wiem, że to nie było bez powodu, Haz.

\- Czego ode mnie oczekujesz, Louis?

Louis wyglądał na lekko zszokowanego. Podparł się na swoich łokciach i odwrócił twarzą do Harry’ego, kiedy ten wciąż leżał. - Pytasz mnie, czego powinienem od ciebie oczekiwać?

\- Cóż, chciałbym cię o to poprosić. Nie w ten sposób, ale wiesz, aby pokazać ci, że cię kocham. Co powinienem zrobić?

\- Kochanie, już jesteś dla mnie wystarczający. Wiem, że mnie kochasz. - Pochylił się, wtulając się w ramiona i ciało Harry’ego. - Nie musisz być nikim więcej.

Harry uśmiechnął się. Wiedział, że Louis będzie wystarczająco uprzejmy, aby powiedzieć prawdę i Louis pozostał szczery.

\- Harry?

\- Tak?

\- Jakbyś się czuł, gdyby wszyscy wiedzieli, że się pieprzyliśmy na imprezie?

Harry przełknął. - Nie zrobiłoby to na mnie wrażenia, jeżeli byś wszystkim powiedział, Louis.

\- Nie powiedziałem nikomu - przyznał Louis. - Po prostu się zastanawiałem czy powinniśmy komuś powiedzieć.

\- Rok szkolny prawie się kończy. Powinniśmy zostawić to dla siebie, podczas najbliższej przyszłości. - Harry wziął kępkę włosów Louisa, okręcając je wokół swojego palca i uśmiechnął się, czując bryzę swoim nosem. - Louis, jak się czujesz z kryminalistami?

To był dziwny temat do wyciągnięcia, ale Louis z łatwością odpowiedział. - To zależy. Jeżeli są mordercami, chcę, aby dostali taką samą karę. Jeżeli są złodziejami, skarby ich życia powinny zostać oddane.

\- Ale co z innymi. Jak… handlarze narkotyków i takie tam?

Louis zamruczał przez chwilę, myśląc nad odpowiedzią. - Pomagają ludziom, zgaduję, że po to, aby się zrelaksować, ale i tak nie powinni być ignorowani. Handlarze narkotyków są sukinsynami, naprawdę nie zasługują na to, aby być w tak pięknym mieście, jak nasze. Są po prostu bezwartościowymi ludźmi, którzy zajmują zbyt wiele miejsca.

Biedny Harry.


	18. Rozdział 17

\- Gotowy?

\- Nie. - Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko, śmiejąc się z Harrym, który wziął go za rękę. Umieścił klucz w swojej kieszeni, wychodząc z domu, a następnie Harry otworzył przed nim drzwi do samochodu, aby się wygodnie rozsiadł.

\- Ostatnia randka.

\- Może nie być naszą ostatnią, Harry.

\- Wciąż ostatnia, nim zadeklarujesz, że jesteś mój.

\- Tak jak powiedziałem, wciąż mogę powiedzieć nie i złamać ci serce. - Louis uśmiechnął się, obejmując swoją dłonią tę Harry’ego i ściskając ją. - Chociaż, to wydaje się być mało prawdopodobne.

Harry uśmiechnął się. Dzisiaj, to się skończy. Louis w końcu będzie jego.

~*~

\- Dlaczego nie powiesz mi, gdzie jedziemy?

\- Co to za zabawa z mówienia ci, kiedy to ma być niespodzianką? - Zapytał Harry, stukając swoimi palcami o górę kierownicy. - Spróbuj zgadnąć, kochanie.

\- Cóż, jesteśmy ubrani zwyczajnie, więc to nie może być restauracja.

\- Co jest złego w normalnym stroju na randkę w restauracji. Również, nie zabiorę cię na taką samą randkę dwa razy. To po prostu okropne.

\- Prawda, prawda. - Louis rozpromienił się. - Może film? Albo kolejny cyrk? Lub piknik pod gwiazdami, co doprowadzi do odrobiny perwersji…

\- Zatrzymaj się tutaj. - Harry zachichotał, przykładając rękę do jego ust i uciszając tego gadatliwego idiotę. - Wiesz, że wciąż jest na to zbyt wcześnie.

\- Harry, minął tydzień. Nie jest fajnie być sfrustrowanym seksualnie w ten sposób.

\- Tydzień. Co by się stało, jeśli musiałbym iść?

\- Kupiłbym ci laptop i telefon na święta, a następnie moglibyśmy stąd iść.

\- Oh, Louis. - Harry pokręcił głową, ostro się śmiejąc. - Naprawdę nie jesteś taki, jaki się spodziewałem, że jestem.

\- Że niby jak?

\- Odkąd miałeś kutasa, nic ci nie wystarcza.

\- Nazywasz mnie dziwką?

\- Tylko moją. - Harry uśmiechnął się, szydząc, kiedy Louis puknął go w policzek.

\- Patrz na drogę.

\- Wolałbym umrzeć.

\- Cóż, tak będzie, jeśli nie będziesz się patrzył na drogę. - Ostrzegł Louis. - Patrz na drogę, dziwko.

\- I ty to mówisz.

\- Tak, ja to mówię. Teraz, patrz na drogę.

~*~

Harry zaparkował blisko karnawału, opaska na głowie Louisa sprawiała, że Harry chichotał jak idiota. Silnik zatrzymał się, Louis był cały podekscytowany, a Harry uspokajał go poprzez klepanie go po udzie.

\- Nie ściągaj jeszcze opaski, kochanie.

\- Słyszę muzykę…

\- Nie, wcale nie. - Harry stresował się. Cholerna karnawałowa muzyka. - Teraz. Zostań tutaj. Zaraz wyciągnę cię z samochodu, dobrze?

Harry zrobił tak, przeszedł do boku Louisa i otworzył mu drzwi. Odkąd nie mógł widzieć, wszystkie jego inne zmysły się wyostrzyły.

\- Harry, co to za zapach?

\- Uh. - Harry nie był pewien czy to on sam, czy coś z ukrytych ścieków. - Jaki zapach?

\- To pachnie jak… - pociągnął nosem głośno i wyraźnie. Harry był niespokojny. - Wata cukrowa?

\- Nie - przeciągnął Harry, trochę zbyt oczywiście, że okłamywał Louisa.

\- Okłamujesz mnie Styles?

\- Nie.

\- Harry - powiedział szorstko Louis, rzucając swoje ręce na biodra i próbując być twarzą do Harry’ego. Nie był nawet pewien, gdzie był, wpatrywał się bez celu z opaską powoli ześlizgującą się z jego głowy. - Mogę już to ściągnąć?

\- Nie. - Harry otoczył swoimi ramionami Louisa. - Chodź ze mną. Zdejmę ci to, kiedy się tam dostaniemy.

Louis mruczał trochę sam do siebie, a Harry prowadził go w kierunku targu. Ręce Harry’ego wiły się wokół talii Louisa w połowie ich drogi, obydwoje korzystali z czułego przytulania. Harry zatrzymał ich, zapach popcornu i cukru dotarł do nosa Louisa, a muzyka była bardzo głośna i przejrzysta. Louis zastanawiał się, czy to nie była pewnego rodzaju dyskoteka.

\- Gotowy?

\- Myślę, że wiem, co to jest, Haz. - Louis uśmiechnął się. - Ale dalej. Ściągnij to ze mnie. Nie cierpię bycia ślepym.

\- Dlaczego tak jest?

\- Tęsknię za twoją twarzą - zaskomlał Louis. Harry trysnął w górę na komplement Louisa. - No dalej! Nie mamy całej nocy.

\- Mamy.

\- Zamknij się. - Harry rozwiązał supeł na opasce, mogąc łatwo ją zdjąć z głowy Louisa, ale oczekiwanie było zabawne do oglądania. Harry uśmiechnął się, oglądając uśmiech Louisa na widok przed nim. - Wiedziałem.

\- Cóż! To nie moja wina, że mogłeś poczuć zapach lunaparku!

\- To słodkie, Harry - powiedział mu Louis, dotykając wargami jego policzka. - Chociaż potrzebuję czegoś słodszego.

Serce Harry’ego się zatrzymało. Czy nie jest wystarczający dla Louisa?

\- Co?

\- Wata cukrowa, ty idioto! No dalej, chodźmy.

\- Louis, cze… - Louis pobiegł bez Harry’ego, Pokręcił swoją głową, śmiejąc się do rozpuku, kiedy zaczął gonić tego idiotę.

~*~

Lunapark był ogromny. Był to zwyczajny targ, który przyjeżdżał do miasta każdego roku, by zarobić parę dolców. Harry do tego czasu zapłacił za wszystko, Louis zażądał, że on zapłaci za jedzenie, ale Harry zainterweniował z pieniędzmi, nim tamten mógł wyjąć swój portfel.

Ich dwójka siedziała teraz pod jednym z drzew blisko dmuchanego zamku. Dzieciaki krzyczały głośno, skacząc przed zjechaniem, ale Louis i Harry nie mogli ich usłyszeć. Byli zamknięci w swoim własnym świecie i mogli słyszeć jedynie siebie nawzajem.

\- Co teraz?

\- Diabelski młyn?

\- Zostaw to jako ostatnie, kochanie. Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę.

\- Na miłość boską, Harry!

\- Co? Nie mogę zrobić ci niespodzianki?

Louis jęknął, jego głowa uderzyła w pień drzewa. - Lepiej tego nie rób, kiedy jesteśmy razem, młody człowieku.

\- Ah, czyli to oznacza tak? - Harry uśmiechnął się. Oczy Louisa otworzyły się w realizacji. Odwrócił się twarzą do Harry’ego, jego twarz wciąż spoczywała na drzewie, kiedy złączył razem ich dłonie.

\- Pocałuj mnie idioto.

\- Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie. - Harry zachichotał, wahając się z pocałowaniem Louisa. Ich dwójka pozostała cicho przez chwilę. Tak jakby formowali się w jedno. Nawet jeśli Harry wiedział, że Louis powie tak, wciąż miał trochę wątpliwości. Co, jeśli Louis nie jest gotowy? Co, jeżeli Louis wykorzystuje Harry’ego? Co, jeżeli Louis po prostu nie chce iść dalej?

Wargi Harry’ego przestały się poruszać, a zaniepokojony Louis zaczął się oddalać, patrząc na Harry’ego, który wpatrywał się w otwartą przestrzeń, jakby zobaczył ducha.

\- Harry?

\- Louis, ja nie wiem…

Louis przechylił swoją głowę. - Co masz na myśli?

\- Jesteś na to gotowy?

\- Co masz na myśli pytając, czy jestem na to gotowy?

\- Czy jesteś… czy… nieważne. - Harry pokręcił swoją głową, zabierając Louisa od tematu. Najlepszy sposób, aby się dowiedzieć to odkrycie tego później dzisiejszego wieczora. Nie ważne co się stanie, Harry wciąż będzie miał swój najlepszy czas z Louisem.

Harry po prostu nie chciał, aby ten odszedł.

~*~

Wślizgnął swoją rękę do tylnej kieszeni jeansów Harry’ego. Zadrwił, kiedy Harry zmierzył go wszechwiedzącym spojrzeniem.

\- Po prostu chce czuć.

\- Oczywiście, że tak, dziwko. - Harry zaśmiał się z niego, wślizgując swoją własną rękę do tyłu jeansów Louisa, kiedy szli razem po lunaparku, szukając czegoś do zrobienia.

Obydwoje próbowali już Spirali Śmierci, nie było nawet bliskie nazwy i nie mieli nawet częściowych mdłości. Większość przejażdżek, które mieli była relaksująca w zestawie i siadali razem, trzymając się za ręce i po prostu spędzając kochający czas, bardzo przyjemny czas razem tak jakby to był ich ostatni. Louis zażądał ponownie o diabelski młyn, chcąc niespodzianki, ale Harry jedynie pokręcił przecząco głową i zaprowadził go gdzie indziej.

\- Chodźmy tam.

\- Kolejna wolna przejażdżka? - Louis jęknął, kiedy Harry wskazał powóz z wielkimi krzesłami. Były mniejsze niż jedne wzdłuż parku, tych, na których jechali wcześniej i siedzenia były bardziej prowadzone do powietrza. Te wyglądały kojąco i zielone światła sprawiały przejażdżkę romantyczną.

\- To jak karuzela, Lou. No dalej! - Harry pchnął go, płacąc za wejście i usiedli razem na siedzeniu. Wirujące wzory wyglądały na tak perfekcyjnie wyrzeźbione. Łańcuch obok Harry’ego był błyszczący i krystalicznie czysty. Harry był zaintrygowany. - Patrz na połysk, Lou.

Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego, pesząc się na zdumienie w oczach Harry’ego. - Jesteś takim cholernym idiotą.

\- Powinienem wziąć to delikatnie?

\- Oczywiście. - Louis uśmiechnął się, owijając swoją rękę wokół Harry’ego i układając swoją głowę na jego ramieniu. - Oczywiście, słodziaczku.

Przejażdżka się zaczęła. Tempo było bardzo wolne, ale krzesła nachylał się lekko, kiedy jazda zaczynała być troszeczkę szybsza. Był tak miło i spokojnie, nawet kiedy wiatr wiał im w uszach. Byli ściśnięci ze sobą, oglądając przepływające zamglone światła.

Ponownie zwalniając, przejażdżka się skończyła i Louis był pierwszym, który wysiadł. Louis musi tego nienawidzić, pomyślał Harry, ale późniejszy pocałunek od Louisa po tym, jak wrócili na trawę, mówił zupełnie co innego.

\- Pójdziemy na to ponownie później, dobrze? - Zapytał, już wiedząc, że odpowiedzią Harry’ego będzie tak. Dwójka ponownie złapała się za ręce, idąc w kierunku następnych atrakcji, które Louis natychmiastowo wskazał. Zaczął piszczeć.

Harry przewrócił oczami, czule patrząc na chłopaka, który chciał pluszowego, polarnego misia z rogu stoiska. Gra wyglądała na łatwą, 5 kulek do koszyka, aby wygrać. Był zdeterminowany, by wygrać tego misia dla Louisa.

\- Jedną grę poproszę - powiedział Harry, wyciągając monety, których potrzebował, a czerwone kulki zostały mu wręczone. Louis stał przy jego boku, przygryzając swoją wargę, kiedy Harry wrzucił piłeczkę do siatki, uzyskując punkt.

\- Dobry strzał kochanie - nagrodził go Louis, oglądając, jak oczy Harry’ego koncentrują się na następnej obręczy.

Kolejne trzy kulki i Harry był na ostatniej prostej. Harry wiedział, że mógłby to uzyskać dla Louisa. Wycelował, strzelając po to. Chybił.

Harry był zasmucony sam sobą. Nieważne jak bardzo Louis mówił, że jest w porządku i że tak naprawdę wcale nie potrzebował tego misia. Powiedział Harry’emu, że musi skorzystać z łazienki, idąc do jednej budki oraz czekając w kolejce. Harry zakradł się.

Louis skończył swoją sprawę, spotykając się z Harrym przy diabelskim młynie. Harry chował coś za swoimi plecami, Louis oglądał go, kiedy wyciągał polarnego misia.

Louis patrzył w kierunku stoiska. Mężczyzna wciąż tam stał i obsługiwał innych klientów. Wziął polarnego misia w swoje dłonie, nim krzyknął cicho i przytulił Harry’ego.

\- Jak ty?

\- Zagrałem jeszcze raz. Udało mi się. - Harry uśmiechnął się. - Dlaczego patrzysz do tyłu?

\- Myślałem, że może go grzmotnąłeś albo coś takiego.

\- Czuję się urażony.

\- Nie powinieneś. Jesteś moim twardym, młodym mężczyzną i kocham cię za to.

\- Wciąż, oskarżyłeś mnie o zaatakowanie kogoś.

\- Zamknij się i daj mi moją niespodziankę - zażądał Louis z buziakiem, Harry odwrócił się, by przywitać się z operatorem diabelskiego młyna i zapłacić za bilety. Louis i Harry usiedli na swoich siedzeniach, klamra aportowała ich brzuchy, a Louis ponownie ułożył swoją głowę na ramieniu Harry’ego. Jazda się zaczęła, siedzenia zaczęły poruszać się wokół, a Louis widział coraz więcej miasta przed sobą, kiedy byli coraz wyżej.

Zatrzymywali się co parę sekund, aby więcej pasażerów wsiadło, w końcu wylądowali na górze, gdzie wydawało się, że wieczność zajmie diabelskiemu młynowi ponowny start. Louis patrzył na miasto, światła były takie piękne. Wymamrotał ‘wow’. Harry skupił swoją uwagę na Louisie i oglądał, jak jego twarz się rozświetla z podziwu.

\- Jesteś taki piękny, wiesz? - Zachwycał się Harry, pocierając kciukiem jego policzek. - Po prostu wszystko w tobie, nigdy tego nie widziałem wcześniej w żadnym człowieku.

\- Wszyscy jesteśmy jedyni w swoim rodzaju.

\- Tak, ale… tylko ty - wymamrotał Harry, czując każdy por na swoim kciuku wzdłuż skóry Louisa. - Nigdy wcześniej tego nie widziałem, Louis. - Urosłeś tak bardzo w tego anioła i widzę to.

Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego, mały uśmiech pojawił się na jego wargach.

\- Kto wie, Harry - spojrzał na siedzenie pod sobą. - Może to będziemy my.

\- My… - Harry powiedział z lekkim śmiechem. - Tylko my.

Zaczął przesuwać swoje jeansy, wyciągając małe pudełko naprzeciw niego. Louis wpatrywał się w to, cicho się śmiejąc.

\- Co?

\- Więc to było wypukłością w twoich spodniach?

\- A myślałeś, że co to było?

\- Może… nie wiem.

\- Louis! - Harry przełknął. - Mój kutas nie ma po prostu gdzieś tam guzka, o mój Boże!

\- Nieważne. - Louis ukrył swoje zawstydzenie. Harry wręczył mu pudełko, Louis otworzył pokrywkę i odłożył ją na bok. Uśmiechnął się na mały kawałek biżuterii w środku. - Trzymałeś to?

\- Oczywiście, że tak. To był pierwszy moment, kiedy byliśmy razem. - Powiedział mu Harry, a Louis wziął naszyjnik w swoje dłonie. Łańcuch kończył się ornamentem, małym kawałkiem metalu z pierwszego razu, kiedy Harry rzucił dziecko na szafki i kawałek się odłamał. - Po prostu miałem nadzieję, że ci się spodoba. Prawdopodobnie jestem po prostu zwykłym idiotą…

\- Tak. - Przerwał mu Louis, sprawiając, że Harry zmarszczył brwi. Chociaż Louis nie miał pojęcia, co on mówił. - Tak, będę.

\- Co?

\- Te ostatnie trzy randki tak wiele dla mnie znaczyły, Harry. - Louis wyglądał jakby mu szczęka opadła i odebrało mu dech w piersiach. - A wtedy ty wyciągasz to i po prostu tak cholernie chcę płakać!

\- Dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ zatrzymałeś to od początku, Harry! I to znaczy tak wiele dla mnie. Bardzo, bardzo, bardzo wiele. I na litość boską, nigdy nie byłem w tobie bardziej zakochany, odkąd cię pokochałem.

\- Oh, więc?

\- Tak, zróbmy to oficjalnym. Zróbmy to.

\- Więc naprawdę chcesz ze mną być?

\- Tak.

\- Jak… nawet po tych wszystkich latach, w których cię raniłem?

\- Tak, Harry.

\- I nawet po zabraniu twojej cnoty i krzyczeniu na ciebie oraz mówieniu tego całego gówna o tobie w przeszłości?

\- Oczywiście, Harry! Powiedziałem tak! Tak, tak, tak, tak, tak! - Krzyknął Louis, obcałowując twarz Harry’ego po każdym słowie. - Cholernie tak!

I Harry czuł po prostu jakby miał atak serca, ponieważ, Boże, Louis powiedział tak. Louis był jego i on sam nawet nie mógł w to za cholerę uwierzyć.


	19. Rozdział 18

Wziął dłoń Louisa, idąc z nim wokół lunaparku, kiedy obydwoje oglądali, jak coraz większa ilość znika przy wejściu, kierując się do domu. Ich czas tutaj jeszcze się nie skończył. Louis wciąż chciał iść na tę relaksującą przejażdżkę, na którą Harry zabrał go wcześniej.

Trzymał misia pod swoim ramieniem, a Harry prowadził och z powrotem do tamtego miejsca Wskoczyli, będąc jedynymi pasażerami, kiedy jazda się zaczęła. Louis ponownie położył swoją głowę na ramieniu Harry’ego, kiedy zaczęli się oddalać.

Harry oglądał go przez większą część jazdy. Louis był błogi i zadowolony. Wyglądał na zmęczonego, chociaż mógłby zostać z Harrym przez godziny. Nie miał pojęcia, jak dzisiejsza noc się skończy, nie mówiąc już o tym, kiedy to się skończy. Nigdy tego nie chciał, ale Louis musiał wrócić do domu.

Louis wróci do domu samotnie. Może Harry mógłby zostać na noc, mieliby noc filmową, a rano razem przygotowaliby śniadanie. To jest coś, co Harry zawsze chciał zrobić z kimś, kogo kochał, po prostu z nimi być i podziwiać ich albo spędzić razem czas po prostu dla zabawy. Każdy czas z Louisem był zabawny, więc to już był ukryty bonus.

Kiedy przejażdżka się skończyła, Louis zaczął się dąsać. To nie było tak, że musieli iść, ale z pewnością musieli wyjść, nim zostaną wykopani przez kierownika lunaparku. Zeskakując, rozciągnęli się i zapętlili swoje ramiona wokół talii tego drugiego, kiedy wolnym krokiem kierowali się do wyjścia. Harry odblokował swój samochód, dostając się do niego wraz z Louisem i zaczęli wyjeżdżać z parkingu.

Gdy tylko Harry zmieniał biegi, Louis ułożył swoją dłoń na tej Harry’ego. Harry natychmiastowo ją chwycił, to było dla niego prawie jak naturalne uczucie. Louis uśmiechnął się, kiedy oglądał drogę przed samochodem.

\- Najlepszy wieczór mojego życia.

\- Tak samo - zgodził się Harry, uśmiechając się promiennie do Louisa, kiedy zatrzymali się na światłach. - Chcesz iść na lody?

\- Znowu?

\- Cóż, nie chcę jeszcze jechać do domu. - Harry skręcił w kierunku lodziarni. Późno w nocy sklep był pusty, Louis i Harry weszli do środka i zamówili swoje ulubione smaki. Wtedy gdy Louis odwrócił się, aby usiąść przy witrynie sklepowej, Harry pokręcił przecząco głową, chwytając Louisa za nadgarstek, wychodząc ze sklepu. - Chcę cię gdzieś zabrać?

\- Gdzie?

\- Zobaczysz.

\- Harry, niespodzianki nie są zabawne! - Kłapnął Louis, uśmiechając się, kiedy liznął swojego loda, pozwalając Harry’emu prowadzić się do jego samochodu. Harry miał rękę na kierownicy, jadąc do specjalnej lokalizacji. Jazda była druga, ale na pewno tego warta.

Pół godziny później, Harry zaparkował na skraju klifu. Klif wychodził na światła miasta, które pięknie rozświetlały całą miejscowość. Żadnych samochodów nie było za nim, Park Narodowy to prawdopodobnie nie miejsce dla wielu randek.

\- Skąd wiesz o tym miejscu? - Zapytał go Louis. - Nigdy tu nie byłem.

\- Zwykłem tu przychodzić przez cały czas z mamą, tatą i Myrą. - Harry westchnął, liżąc z rożka topniejący lód. - To były całkiem dobre czasy, w każdy razie za nim ona i tata zmarli.

Harry poczuł ciepło na dłoni. Louis ciasno ją trzymał. - Wiesz, że zawsze będziesz miał mnie, Haz. Możesz powiedzieć mi wszystko i nic się pomiędzy nami nie stanie.

Harry przełknął. Ufał Louisowi tak bardzo, ale musiał zatrzymać tę jedną część dla siebie. To nie potrwa długo, Louis nigdy się nie dowie. - Kocham cię.

\- Też cię kocham. - Louis otworzył okno, wyrzucając ostatni kawałek swojego loda i wytarł ręce o swoje jeansy. - Hej, Harry. Chcesz czegoś spróbować?

\- Na przykład co?

\- Nie wiem, chcesz spróbować czy nie?

\- Ale co to jest?

\- Tak czy nie? - Zapytał stanowczo Louis. - To zabawne, nie martw się.

\- Nie będziemy skakać z klifu, prawda?

\- Ponieważ to takie zabawne. - Louis przewrócił oczami, sarkastycznie się śmiejąc. - Cóż, no dalej. Chcesz czy nie?

\- Cóż, tak długo, jak mnie nie zranisz?

\- Zależy, możesz zranić sam siebie. - Louis uśmiechał się szeroko. - Chociaż musimy poczekać. Najpierw chcę pojechać do domu.

\- Oh, Louis. - Harry pokręcił głową. - Nie dzisiaj, słoneczko.

\- Nie zamierzam robić niczego w domu, kochanie. Po prostu chcę jechać do domu i czegoś spróbować. Obiecuję.

Więc Harry włączył ponownie silnik, zawracając i jadąc do domu. Podróż trochę im zajmie, mając nadzieję, że Louis nie stanie się bardziej niespokojny. Było około 10 minut później, kiedy dłoń Louisa spoczęła na udzie Harry’ego. Przez chwilę to wyglądało, jakby je trzymał. Uścisk później, Harry zaczął czuć lekkie ciepło pod swoją koszulką. Moment później, jego dłoń była na miejscu, w którym nie powinna się znajdować.

\- Louis - ostrzegł Harry. - Co ty wyprawiasz?

\- Nic? - Louis uśmiechał się głupkowato z daleka od Harry’ego. - Nie mogę mieć po prostu ręki na podołku mojego chłopaka bez pytania?

\- Zgaduję, że tak - zająknął Harry, kontynuując skupianie się na drodze. Nie był pewien czy dłoń Louisa się porusza z powodu nierówności na drodze, czy to było coś innego.

To stało się jasne, kiedy dłoń Louisa lekko podniosła jego koszulkę i wślizgnęła się za jego jeansy.

\- L-Louis...

\- Po prostu pozostań skupiony, Harry.

\- Nie rób tego teraz.

\- Chcę.

\- Obiecałeś!

\- Powiedziałem, że obiecuję nie uprawiać seksu w domu. Nic nie wspomniałem o samochodzie. - Louis podśmiewał się, poruszając swoją ręką w górę i w dół po rosnącej wypukłości w spodniach Harry’ego. Harry powstrzymał jęk, gotowy warknąć na Louisa za zwodzenie go, ale Louis po prostu dotykał ze wszystkich prawidłowych miejscach.

\- Nie zrobię tego teraz, Louis.

\- Oh już raz to robiliśmy w samochodzie, po prostu to zróbmy. Drugi raz to urok.

\- Nie chcę cię wykorzystywać!

\- Harry, obydwoje jesteśmy młodzi, zakochani i w związku. Chcesz tego, ja tego chcę. Nie ma żadnych niedogodności! - Oświadczył Louis. - No dalej, przestań być taki negatywny. Robię ci przysługę.

\- Mogę roztrzaskać samochód.

\- Cóż, kurwa, w takim razie zjedź na pobocze - warknął Louis, pocierając wewnętrzną stroną dłoni bokserki Harry’ego. Ręce Harry’ego chwycił mocniej kierownicę, wystarczająco, aby pobielały mu knykcie. Z całą pewnością był wściekły, ale i podniecony w tym samym czasie, tym co aktualnie robili w samochodzie. Ponownie. Tym razem żadne dziecko go nie oglądało, byli wystarczająco wolni, aby to zrobić.

Więc kiedy ręka Louis wślizgnęła się za gumkę, aby poczuć penisa Harry’ego, gorącego i już mokrego od preejakulatu, Harry musiał zjechać na pobocze. Był tak blisko, by puścić kierownicę i rozbić się o słup sygnalizacji świetlnej. Zaparkował samochód pod drzewem, park jako boisko do piłki nożnej zaraz przy ulicy. Ręka Louisa powoli gładziła Harry’ego, a ten odchylił swoją głowę do tyłu, przechodząc ręką przez swoje własne włosy, drugą przytrzymując się kierownicy.

\- Oh, kurwa, to nie jest dobra pozycja, Lou - powiedział mu Harry, wyjękując połowę z tych słów. Louis zabrał swoją rękę, wycierając ją o koszulkę Harry’ego i uśmiechnął się. - Chodź na tyły.

Harry otworzył swoje drzwi ze wciąż rozpiętymi spodniami, kiedy przechodził z przodu na tylne siedzenia. Louis przeskoczył przez siedzenia, zbyt przeszkadzało mu wysiadanie z samochodu. Harry natychmiastowo zamknął drzwi, opierając się na nich, a Louis skulił się pomiędzy jego nogami i go pocałował. Głowa Harry’ego trzasnęła o okno, trochę brutalnie dla Harry’ego, kiedy śmiał się w bólu, Louis powrócił ręką do jego spodni, kiedy otrzymał firmowy uśmiech od Harry’ego.

Harry już był spocony, oddychał głośno, kiedy skomlał imię Louisa pomiędzy oddechami. Udało mi się ściągnąć jego jeansy do ud, najgorsza para spodni, kiedy chcesz to zrobić szybko i łatwo. Bokserki również ześlizgnęły się do połowy ud, Louis ułożył swoje ręce po dwóch stronach nóg Harry’ego, kiedy się pochylił i wziął Harry’ego szybko w swoje usta.

Było ciemno, żadne światło nie padało na samochód, ale Harry wciąż mógł zobaczyć błysk w oczach Louisa, kiedy otaczał go swoimi oczami i zniżył się całkowicie. Nie pamiętał ostatniego razu, kiedy czuł się tak dobrze, prawdopodobnie w noc imprezy, ale ledwo to pamięta. Złapał w rękę miękkie kosmki włosów Louisa, ściskając je, kiedy poczuł, jak jego wargi dotknęły podstawy jego penisa.

\- Boże, Louis. Oh, Boże. - Harry zaczynał być bardzo podniecony pod gorącymi ustami Louisa. Już był blisko, ale nie chciał czegokolwiek zrujnować. Próbował wstrzymać swój orgazm, ale nic na to nie wskazywało, kiedy koniuszek języka Louisa zagłębił się w jego szczelinie. - Kurwa, cholera.

\- Dojdziesz? - Zapytał Louis, jego wargi wciąż dotykały i ssały wierzch. Jego oczy nie opuszczały Harry’ego i to był najbardziej magiczny widok. Harry po prostu chciał go pieprzyć bez końca. - No dalej, kochanie.

Wciąż się bawił, drażniąc Harry’ego. Już był taki twardy, a to tylko od dotyku Louisa. Louis nie pamiętał z nocnej imprezy, jak wielki był Harry i teraz wiedział, że zdecydowanie wybrał odpowiedniego faceta. Również teraz pamiętał, dlaczego jego tyłek był taki obolały po tej imprezie.

Liżąc spód oraz żyłę, Harry zawył z rozkoszy i zaczął się trząść, dochodząc na twarz Louisa i do jego buzi. Louis wylizał go do czysta, oglądając, jak Harry sapał i jęczał szybko pod delikatnym dotykiem Louisa. Nie zajęło długo Louisowi, aby sprawić go ponownie twardym, kiedy ściągnął swoją koszulkę i zdjął z siebie jeansy.

\- Cholera, Louis. Zamierzamy to zrobić?

\- Cóż, nie zatrzymam się, kiedy mój kutas wciąż nie został dotknięty. - Louis dotknął swojego penisa pod gumką bokserek. - No dalej, ściągaj spodnie i koszulkę. To nie zadziała, kiedy będę brał cię w inny sposób.

\- Kurwa, będziesz mnie ujeżdżał?

\- Tak, chyba że chcesz ponownie upaść na podłogę tak, jak to zrobiliśmy ostatnim razem.

\- Tak właściwie, czule wspominam tę część. - Harry uśmiechnął się, śmiejąc się z Louisa, który próbował go kopnąć. - Boże, to był świetny czas.

\- Tak, tak, pośpiesz się kurwa.

\- Jesteś naprawdę władczy, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę? - Zaobserwował Harry. - Co się stało ze słodkim chłopcem, który potrzebował swojego stopnia do stypendium?

\- Ten chłopak umarł, teraz, rusz się. - W Louis rosła potrzeba, ściągnął z siebie bokserki, kiedy Harry’emu wreszcie udało się ześlizgnąć swoje własne, ściągając swoją koszulkę i przebiegając dłonią po swoim brzuchu. Louis oglądał go, ścierając spermę z boku swojego policzka, kiedy uderzył ponownie Harry’ego. - Powinniśmy przynieść lubrykant.

\- Jak bym kurwa wiedział, że to się stanie!

\- Wciąż, raz nam już się udało to zrobić bez lubrykanta i prezerwatywy, możemy to robić cały czas. - Louis położył swoje dłonie na ramionach Harry’ego, kiedy usadowił się na jego udach. Pocałował go, mocno, kiedy owinął ręką uchwyt za Harrym.

\- Myślisz, że będziesz miał się dobrze?

\- Powinno tak być. Rozciągałem się wystarczająco na rozmiar taki jak twój.

\- Kurwa, Louis. Jesteś takim cholernym dupkiem.

\- Mówiłem ci, że byłem gotowy. - Harry chwycił swoimi dłońmi tyłek Louisa, rozpościerając jego pośladki oraz pozwalając Louisowi ustawić swoją dziurkę nad jego kutasem. Harry szybko polizał palec, wkładając go do dziurki Louisa, dając mu się przygotować na wielkie dostosowanie.

Louis poczuł, jak Harry wbija się w jego dziurkę, wślizgując się. Wydobywa z siebie głośny dźwięk i skomlenie z bólu wydostaje się z jego ust. Myślał, że był gotowy, ale okazało się, że z pewnością nie był. Upadł na klatkę piersiową Harry’ego, jęcząc głośno w jego szyję, kiedy jego dłonie drapały tors Harry’ego.

\- Kurwa.

\- Myślałem, że powiedziałeś, że byłeś gotowy.

\- Nawet nie próbuj mnie teraz denerwować, Styles! Odetnę ci kutasa i zostawię w moim pokoju do wykorzystywania! - Harry siedział cicho, chcąc śmiać się z Louisa, ale wiedział, że to przyniosłoby jedynie problemy. - Mo-możesz mi pomóc?

\- Czego chcesz, słońce?

\- Twoich dłoni na moich biodrach?

\- Może połóż swoje dłonie na uchwycie za sobą. Może wtedy będziesz mógł się lepiej poruszyć, kochanie. - Harry położył jednak swoje dłonie na biodrach Louisa, ciasny dotyk Louisa już sprawiał, że był o jeden krok bliżej do swojego drugiego orgazmu. Zastanawiał się, jak Louis może sprawiać, że czuje się w ten sposób. Wtedy Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że to był po prostu sam Louis.

Louis ustawił obydwie swoje ręce na uchwycie, pochylając się i całując ponownie Harry’ego. Był teraz jak małpka, wisząc na Harrym z jego penisem w sobie. Po prostu musiał się poruszyć, ale zbyt bardzo bał się bólu, który ponownie się może po nim rozprzestrzenić.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Lou?

\- Tak, po prostu… chciałbym pomyśleć wcześniej o tym, aby coś wziąć.

\- Kiedy zaczniesz się poruszać, będzie w porządku kochanie. Tylko się nie spiesz. - Dzięki uspokajającym słowom Harry’ego, Louis odważa się podnieść delikatnie, opadając ponownie na uda Louisa, kiedy jęczy głośno. Zapada się ponownie na Harry’ego, który szeptał do chłopaka. - Jestem już tak cholernie blisko. Tak, dalej kochanie. Dokończ to.

Louis ponownie złapał uchwyt, utrzymując wystarczająco spokojne tempo, by z tego korzystać i nie być tym zmęczonym. Ręce Harry’ego ściskają jego biodra, pomagając mu poruszać się szybciej i po jękach zbliżał się coraz bardziej za każdym razem.

Harry wbijał się w Louisa z każdym upadkiem, a jęki nie miały końca. Powtórka Louisa, którego Harry pamiętał z poprzedniej nocy, kiedy zaczął krzyczeć imię Harry’ego. Chciał się śmiać. Odczuwał to jak de ja vu i to było niczym ale. To wszystko było prawdziwe. To było wszystkim do rozpoczęcia ich możliwego, perfekcyjnego związku i nie chciał nie lepszego.

\- Cholera, Louis. Kurwa, jestem tak blisko.

\- Po prostu się wstrzymaj, kochanie. - Głos Louisa był załamany, absolutnie spałaszowany poprzez męczące pchnięcia Harry’ego pod nim. Louis mógł to robić przez resztę swojego życia. Był tak kurewsko szczęśliwy, mając Harry’ego i mógł prawie zobaczyć gwiazdy, kiedy spojrzał na sufit samochodu. - Oh, kurwa.

\- Też jesteś blisko?

Louis nie odpowiedział, pozwalając swoim rękom spaść na tors Harry’ego, kiedy zaczął się zagłębiać. Harry uderzał dokładnie w to miejsce, dzięki któremu Louis czuł się absolutnie nieważko. Upadł ponownie na Harry’ego, pozwalając ręce, aby podciągnął się, raz, dwa, trzy razy, nim jęknął imię Harry’ego, dochodząc pomiędzy ich ciała. Harry mógł poczuć ciepło Louisa na sobie i to wszystko to było za dużo. W końcu to z siebie wypuścił, przypadkowo zapominając ostrzec Louisa i dochodząc w nim.

Louis jęknął ponownie, kiedy poczuł, jak Harry w nim dochodzi, sperma wypływała z niego, kiedy brudził samochód. Harry pchnął jego głowę do góry, całując go delikatnie i zbyt zmęczenie, by poruszać prawidłowo ich wargami. Ich pocałunek był niechlujny, Harry teraz zamknął swe oczy i chciał iść spać.

\- Zrobiłeś to tak dobrze, kochanie. - Louis uśmiechnął się, tworząc kółka wokół sutka Harry’ego. - Kocham cię tak bardzo.

\- Nienawidzę cię za zrobienie tego w ostatniej chwili - prychnął Harry. - Ale też cię kocham.

\- Możemy jechać do domu? Sądzę, że musimy się nieco oczyścić? - Zapytał Louis. - Możesz zostać na noc. Zrobimy razem śniadanie rano.

Harry nie mógł się przeciwstawić. Coś, co zawsze chciał zrobić, było na wyciągniecie ręki.

\- Może najpierw odpocznijmy trochę, Lou. Dwa orgazmy są wyczerpujące.

Louis zaśmiał się, całując cnotliwie Harry’ego. - Oczywiście. Przepraszam kochanie.

Harry nie miał pojęcia, jak noc się skończy po dwóch godzinach. Cieszył się, że skończyła się w ten sposób.


	20. Rozdział 19

Światło słoneczne sączył się poprzez zasłony i znalazło swoją drogę do oczu Harry’ego. Wstał z jękiem, przecierając swoją twarz oraz rozciągając się, jego ręka mocno opadła na klatkę piersiową Louisa.

Louis obudził się ze skomleniem. Harry gorączkowo go przepraszał, mimo że Louis wciąż próbował się dobudzić oraz doprowadzić swoje zmysły do normalności. Harry objął swoimi rękami talię Louisa, przyciągając jego malutkie ciał do swojego szerokiego torsu, kiedy składał pocałunki na całym jego ramieniu oraz szyi. Louis zaczął się kręcić.

\- H-harry, ał.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział pomiędzy pocałunkami. - Naprawdę, naprawdę przepraszam.

\- Tylko nie mnie uderzyłeś? To nie jest jakaś wielka sprawa.

\- Ponieważ cię zraniłem.

\- Tak, kurwa, zrobiłeś to! Mój tyłek - jęknął Louis, kładąc dłoń na swojej pupie.

Harry zaczął się śmiać, umiejscawiając swoją własną rękę na pośladku Louisa oraz ściskając go lekko. - To nie moja wina.

\- W pewien sposób jest!

\- Cóż, nie wybierałem posiadania dużego kutasa!

\- Nie mówię o twoim penisie, idioto. Jeśli byś coś przyniósł, jezu! To boli o wiele bardziej niż ostatnim razem, Haz.

\- To była nowa pozycja, Lou. Jutro będzie z tobą dobrze. - Harry ponownie pocałował jego ramię, czując delikatną skórę pupy Louisa. - Jak dziecko.

\- Zamknij się - warknął Louis. - Jaki jest plan na dzisiaj?

\- Cóż, nie wiem, czy jesteś w stanie dużo zrobić, kochanie. Patrząc na to, jesteś bardzo zniszczony.

\- Nawet nie czuj się dumny, Styles.

\- Oh, ale jestem. - Harry uśmiechnął się. - Bardzo dumny z siebie, dziękuję bardzo.

\- Nawet nie 24 godziny w związku, a to już zamienia się w gówno.

\- Więc, gównozwiązek?

\- To coś imponującego wychodzącego z ciebie - mrugnął Louis.

\- Tylko dlatego, że nie możesz znieść mojego kutasa, nie oznacza, że możesz się drażnić na temat mojego mózgu.

\- Mój mózg jest większy niż twój kutas.

\- Przynajmniej penisy nie są zbudowane z wody.

\- Po prostu zamknij się. Sprawiasz, że wyglądasz źle.

\- Zawsze tak mówisz, kiedy wygrywam. - Harry uśmiechnął się. - Śniadanie?

\- Jeśli wyniesiesz mnie z łóżka, tak.

\- Nie jesteś najwyższą królową.

\- A ty nie jesteś nikim.

\- Cóż, jestem twoim chłopakiem - powiedział w odwecie Harry. - Co oznacza, że obydwoje jesteśmy w pewien sposób równi.

\- Nigdy nie będę równy z tobą. Nigdy.

\- Masz rację - westchnął Harry, zakłopotany uśmiech pojawił się na jego wargach. - Jestem lepszy.

\- Zobaczymy, Styles. Pierwszy, który stworzy kontynentalne śniadanie, wygrywa.

\- W porządku. - Harry wyskoczył z łóżka, używając niedogodność tyłka Louisa za swoją korzyść. - Zaczyna się, teraz!

\- To niesprawiedliwe! - Krzyknął Louis, kiedy próbował usiąść na łóżku. Harry już zbiegał po schodach, kiedy Louis jęknął. Jego tyłek zabijał jak suka.

Harry ponownie udał się na górę, otwierając drzwi i podchodząc do strony łóżka Louisa. Pochylił się, całując policzek Louisa i zabrał go w swoje ramiona, nim pocałował jeszcze raz jego nos. Louis wtulił się w jego ciepłe ciało.

\- Kochanie, może najpierw powinniśmy się ubrać - powiedział mu Louis, przecierając swoimi wargami o obojczyki Harry’ego. - Tylko na wypadek, gdyby mama wróciła do domu, a my byśmy tańczyli po domu z wywieszonymi penisami.

Harry jedynie zaśmiał się na jego teorię, wślizgując na Louisa jego długie spodnie dresowe i pomagając mu się przebrać. Harry zabrał Louisa na swoje plecy, idąc po schodach i spodziewając się, że Louis będzie trochę rozchwiany przez cały dzień. Wpadając do kuchni, ich wyścig się rozpoczął z Louisem dostającym fory. Szurał po całej kuchni z patelnią prawie nieznośnie. Harry zachichotał na jego kaczkowaty chód, Louis był słodszy, niż mały pingwinek. Harry tak bardzo się cieszył z tego, że go miał.

~*~

\- Chociaż pomyśl o seksie w kuchni, Lou? - Poprosił Harry, wkładając jajecznicę do jego ust. Louis przeżuł swoje jedzenie, wskazując widelcem w stronę Harry’ego i przyciągając go.

\- Nie po ostatniej nocy, jesteś małym potworem.

\- To się stanie pewnego dnia.

\- Pewnego dnia, za jakieś milion lat.

\- Oh, no dalej! Nie wytrzymasz nawet miesiąca dla mnie! Powiedziałeś, że to ty, czekałeś na to przez tydzień i nie mogłeś wziąć więcej. Nie wytrzymasz chociaż miesiąca bez seksu.

\- Wytrzymałem 16 lat, nim się pojawiłeś.

\- Tak, ale moja teoria wyklucza masturbację. - Harry uśmiechnął się, nawet cień rzucał się na niego, kiedy szczęka Louisa upadła.

\- Nie! To pieprzona tortura!

\- Chcesz zrobić z tego wyzwanie?

\- Nie! Nigdy! - Wykrzyknął Louis. - Nawet nie sądzę, że wytrzymam resztę dzisiejszego dnia!

\- Jezu, po prostu się zastanawiam, jak wiele razy w tygodniu będziesz niszczył sam siebie.

\- Powiedzmy, że średnio 10 godzin w tygodniu.

\- 10?! To prawie 2 godziny codziennie, Lou!

\- Więc?

\- Więc, zostaniesz seksoholikiem! - Ostrzegł Harry. - Robię nad tobą nadzór!

\- Co?! Nie możesz tego zrobić.

\- Mogę. Będę wiedział. Nie dostaniesz nic w następnym tygodniu, jeśli w ogóle dotkniesz siebie w tym czasie.

\- Harry!

\- Ostrzegam cię, Louis - Nakazał Harry. - Ostrzegam cię.

Louis usiadł ze skrzyżowanymi rękami, dąsając się i nie kończąc swojego jedzenia. Myślał nad czymś, co by mogło go z tego wyplątać. Może słowa Harry’ego były mądre. Ale Louis wiedział, że dla niego to będzie bardzo ciężkie wyzwanie.

~*~

Louis cieszył się z tego, że Harry przez cały czas się nim wczoraj opiekował. Był dzisiaj o wiele bardziej gotowy na pójście do szkoły i był bardzo świeży. Wciąż, bardzo nieatrakcyjny dla dziewczyn tak jak zawsze, ale miał Harry’ego. Nie przejmował się już więcej. Miał Harry’ego.

Chociaż, to było dziwne tego poranka, kiedy mieli pierwsze zajęcia z domowej ekonomii. Harry’ego nie było w szkole. Harry definitywnie powiedziałby Louisowi przez telefon albo przez przyjście, gdyby nie miał iść do szkoły. Louis też nie musiał się udzielać, jeśli Harry nie poszedł. Teraz, był bardziej wrażliwy na znęcanie się niż kiedykolwiek.

Dziwne. Wczoraj z Harrym było wszystko w najlepszym porządku.

Zajęcia się skończył i Louis nie mógł się czuć bardziej samotny. Harry’ego wciąż nie było, a Louis kusiło wyjście ze szkoły na małą przejażdżkę, aby znaleźć Harry’ego. Nie chciał łamać żadnych zasad, chociaż dla Harry’ego zrobiłby wszystko.

Może po przyrodzie, zaraz przed w-f.

~*~

Skończył opuszczając szkołę tuż przed w-f. Wystarczająco dobrze, że Louis, tak czy inaczej, był ciężko zauważalny na tych zajęciach.

Jego przygoda zaczęła się krótko. Wiedział, że powinien przynajmniej spróbować i skontaktować się z Harrym na początku. Pojechał do domu, mało prawdopodobne było to, że jego mama tam była, odkąd musiała pracować. Amelia była w swoim przedszkolu, rzeczy, którą kochała. Wjechał na podjazd, parkując i odblokowując swoje drzwi, kiedy wszedł do domu, idąc prosto do kuchni, aby użyć domowego telefonu.

Trzy próby i żadnej odpowiedzi później, Louis zaczął wpadać w paranoję. Harry nigdy nie powiedział Louisowi gdzie mieszka i to naprawdę go bolało. Louis przyłożył dwie ręce do swojej twarzy, rozciągając je, kiedy jęknął. Mógł również zrobić sobie jakiś prawidłowy lunch.

Zrobił trochę mini rollsów z sałatki z tuńczykiem na lunch, jedząc jednego, nim telefon zaczął dzwonić. Louis wypluł to, sprawiając, że jeden opadł na talerz, kiedy Louis pobiegł do telefonu, mówiąc krótkie ‘cześć’, kiedy usłyszał głos cichy, poruszony i w jakiś sposób szalony.

\- Harry? Dlaczego mi nie odpowiadałeś…

\- L-Louis. Proszę, potrzebuję pomocy.

\- W czym?

\- N-nie mogę ci powiedzieć. To zbyt trudne do wyjaśnienia, możesz po prostu zadzwonić dla mnie po gliny, Louis. Oni chcą mnie kurwa zabić.

Louis zbladł. - Z-zabić cię? Harry? Co ty…

\- Shh! Louis, oni są w stanie… - Louis usłyszał wystrzał w tle i zaczął krzyczeć. Połączenie wciąż trwało, ale Harry nic nie mówił.

\- Harry?! - Zaszlochał Louis. - Harry? Proszę? - Louis uderzył swoimi plecami o ścianę, trzymając telefon ciasno przy swoim uchu, kiedy pragnął jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi. - Proszę, nie, nie, nie, nie, proszę nie. - Ześlizgnął się po ścianie, a łzy spływały po jego twarzy. - Do jasnej cholery, proszę. Harry proszę…

To nie był głos Harry’ego, ale inny. Po jego rozmowie brzmiał jak gangster, szukający przypuszczalnie czegoś w domu Harry’ego. Ale czego? Dlaczego chcieli zabić Harry’ego? Lub, czy go zabili?

\- H-Haz. - Louis zmusił się do wypiszczenia. - Harry proszę, powiedz, że tam jesteś? Proszę…

\- Jestem, Lou.

\- Oh dzięki kurwa. Kurwakurwakurwa cholera! Przestraszyłeś mnie na śmieć…

\- Louis. Nie umarłem, ale jestem zraniony, kochanie. Musisz zadzwonić po gliny i po karetkę. Dobrze? Musisz zostać spokojny, ponieważ nic z tego nie będzie miało teraz dla ciebie sensu, w porządku?

\- Jesteś ranny?

\- Tylko w ramię, słonko. Jest w porządku…

\- Co to było?

\- Louis, nie denerwuj się tym. Uścisnąłem to koszulką. Czuje się perfekcyjnie dobrze. Musisz tam zadzwonić, powiedz, że mieszkam na 53 Tandra Street…

\- Mieszkasz tam?! - Wykrzyknął Louis. Lokacja miała niebezpieczną i morderczą reputację.

\- Tak, Louis! Proszę, po prostu pośpiesz się, nim oni wyjdą! - Wyszeptał Harry, wciąż żwawo krzycząc. - Muszę iść. Kocham cię, dobrze? Proszę zrób to dla mnie.

\- Też cię kocham. - Louis zakończył połączenie, natychmiastowo dzwoniąc na pogotowie ratunkowe, kiedy przez jego myśli zaczęło przebiegać miliony możliwości.

Co, jeżeli mężczyznom udało się znaleźć Harry’ego i zabili go? Lub jeżeli Harry stracił za dużo krwi? Albo jeśli to wszystko to żart? Lub jeśli coś…

\- Pogotowanie ratunkowe, jak możemy przekierować twój telefon?

\- Hej! Potrzebuję karetkę i policję na 53 Tandra Street, dzięki.

\- W porządku, będziemy tam tak szybko, jak to możliwe.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział Louis, nim wystrzelił prosto do Harry’ego.

~*~

Wszystko tam było na czas. Jedna osoba musiała uciec, jak stwierdził Harry i Louis natychmiastowo pochłonął go w obronnym uścisku, kiedy zobaczył go na zewnątrz swojego domu. Harry straszliwie krwawił z górnej części swojego ramienia, Harry usunął swoje ubranie i usiadł na końcu ambulansu, kiedy ratownik zbierał potrzebne rzeczy.

Kula została usunięta i Harry został zabandażowany. Poza tym był w porządku, trochę w szoku, ale było dobrze. Louis zaostrzył swój uścisk wokół dłoni Harry’ego, oglądając, jak Harry bujał nogami,kiedy Louis ustał pomiędzy nimi.

\- Kochanie, wszystko w porządku? - Zapytał Louis, kiedy Harry oglądał samochody policyjne. Harry lekko wzruszył ramionami. - Co jest nie tak, Haz?

\- Naprawdę nie mogę ci powiedzieć…

\- Powiedziałeś, że mi powiesz, kiedy się tu dostanę. Teraz, wyduś to z siebie - zarządził Louis. Policjant przerwał ich dwójce, kiedy Harry złapał powietrze, aby opowiedzieć tę historię. Podszedł pomiędzy Louisa a Harry’ego, zadając pewne pytania, które wydawały się rzeczami do zrobienia przy wszystkich zgłoszeniach.

\- Panie Styles, czy możemy zapytać, dlaczego piątka mężczyzn wtargnęła do twojego domu?

\- Szukali czegoś mojego.

\- I co było tym czymś, panie Styles?

\- Eh… er… narkotyki proszę pana. - Louis stał oniemiały, wpatrując się w Harry’ego ponad policjantem.

\- I co pan robił z narkotykami, panie Styles? Ktoś niepełnoletnie nie powinien mieszkać sam i do tego posiadać narkotyki.

\- Potrzebowałem pieniędzy, aby przetrwać. Więc hodowałem je i… tak. Równie dobrze mogę teraz wyznać całą prawdę.

\- W porządku. Panie Styles, przepraszam, jeśli to jest zły czas, ale muszę umieścić cię w areszcie za posiadanie i hodowlę narkotyków.

\- Tak - wyjąkał Harry. - Rozumiem.

Zeskoczył z końca karetki, natychmiastowo się poddając. Jego ręce zostały skute za jego plecami. Louis wciąż był tam, cały w szoku.

\- H-Harry?

\- Louis, proszę, nie martw się o mnie, kochanie.

\- Harry?

\- Po prostu, odwiedź mnie jutro? - Zapytał Harry, będąc pchanym coraz dalej i dalej przez policjanta. - Kocham cię, Louis.

Ale Louis nie powiedział nic w ramach odpowiedzi. Był zbyt wściekły na Harry’ego, aby nawet kochać go w tej chwili. Harry go okłamał. I teraz nie było opcji, że Louis kiedykolwiek spróbuje i wybaczy mu.


	21. Rozdział 20

Louis nie mógł spać tej nocy.

Trudno było mu widzieć rannego Harry’ego. Jego wciągającego się w kłopoty, nie był pewien czy Harry zasługuje na to, czy nie. Balansował również nad tym, czy powinien go odwiedzić, czy też nie. Nie miał pojęcia, jak to pójdzie i czy Harry jeszcze bardziej będzie go okłamywał lub czy Harry zrani go poprzez swoje ukrywane sekrety.

To go załamało do łez. Musiał powiedzieć o tym mamie, a ona była co najmniej pod wrażeniem, chociaż, wciąż dotrzymywała Louisowi towarzystwa, mówiąc mu, że będzie dobrze. Miała teraz inną perspektywę na Harry’ego i teraz jej aprobata na randkowanie ze sobą Louisa i Harry’ego powoli zanikała.

Płakał w swoją poduszkę późno tego poranka. Jego mama usprawiedliwiła go w szkole i poszła do pracy. Jego siostra, do przedszkola. Było około 11, kiedy Louisowi udało się spaść z łóżka z bólem głowy. Mógł spać na podłodze, ale był zbyt zmęczony, aby spać, jeśli ma to jakikolwiek sens. Podniósł swoją głowę z podłogi, a zawroty głowy zawładnęły jego systemem. Czuł się pijany, ale również na kacu. Louis był zmieszany.

Czuł się wściekły i do tego smutny. Mieszanka emocji przychodziła do niego i wcale tego nie lubił. Próbował wstać, ale nie mógł nawet dostać się na swoje kolana. Był bardzo słaby i nie był pewien dlaczego.

Ponownie poczuł podłogę, nie kłopocząc się ruszeniem i w końcu zasypiając.

~*~

Harry siedział w swojej celi, chmura wstydu plątała się nad nim, kiedy moczył swoje ubrania z rozpaczy. Nie mógł czuć się zawstydzonym samym sobą. Mógł mieć pracę, zamiast sprzedawać narkotyki, aby wspierać siebie i Louisa.

Musiał powiedzieć Louisowi jeszcze jedną rzecz. On sam nie brał narkotyków. Harry nigdy nie dotykał tego, póki nie nie musiał tego wyrwać i wręczyć klientowi. Harry tak wiele z tego otrzymywał. 100 funtów za torebkę było wystarczające, aby pomóc mu żyć samemu, by wspomóc szkolne wydatki i na randki, na które zabrał Louisa. Bał się, że Louis będzie zasmucony z faktu, że randki były wspomagane przez narkotyki.

Po prostu czuł się zdesperowany. Zawiódł Louisa.

\- Styles - ktoś zawołał, Harry spojrzał zza betonowej podłogi. - Tutaj.

Plik kartek został wrzucony do celi, Harry wstał i podniósł list. Przeczytał go, siadając ponownie na skrzypiącym łóżku i westchnął. Jego rozprawa była jutro i miał nadzieję, tylko nadzieję, że nie zostanie wsadzony.

Zastanawiał się, kiedy Louis się pokaże, jeśli w ogóle się pojawi. Harry naprawdę potrzebował Louisa i bez wątpienia, Louis potrzebował Harry’ego.

Ale to nie był przypadek.

Dzień mijał powoli dla ich dwójki, Louis nie wstał z podłogi do późnej nocy. Było zbyt późno, aby odwiedzić Harry’ego i Louis w jakiś sposób czuł ulgę, że to było prawidłowa wymówka. Podniósł się z podłogi, gotując dla siebie małą kolację, nim ponownie uderzył worek bez Harry’ego w swoich myślach.

Harry nie mógł przestać o Louisie.

~*~

Był tydzień później i Louis powrócił do szkoły bez żadnego dramatu. Ludzie pozostawili go samego i Louis miał tendencję do kłapania na wszystkich bez żadnego powodu. Powoli zaczynał być dręczycielem, ale mógł się obecnie mniej przejmować o odczucia innych ludzi, niż o swoje własne.

Opuszczał zajęcia poprzez wyobcowanie, po prostu pisząc w swoim pamiętniku. Nauczyciele mogli go nawoływać, ale większość była raczej wielkoduszna, wiedząc o Harrym. Każdy traktował Louis z trochę większym szacunkiem w obecnych dnia, ale Louis nie chciał tego w taki sposób. Po prostu chciał, aby wszystko wróciło do normalności, tak jakby Louis nigdy nie zrobił projektu z Harrym.

Szedł do domu tego popołudnia, po prostu każdego innego dnia przychodził do szkoły z Harrym w więzieniu. Uznał to za bardziej relaksujące, w dodatku, nie był w kondycji do jazdy. Szedł sam i powoli, prawdopodobnie przychodząc do domu dwie godziny później, niż gdyby jechał. Kupił sobie kawę, idąc przez park, może spędził tu trochę czasu, myśląc. Mógł skierować się nad jezioro, może czasami do biblioteki.

Dzisiaj wybrał jezioro. Czuł, że powinien zobaczyć parę łabędzie, aby zdobyć ich wdzięczną aurę. Louis czuł, że jego IQ spada powoli po utracie Harry’ego, co jest najbardziej prawdopodobne dlaczegoLouis wyglądał jak idiota.

Był w lekkim szoku, widząc dzisiaj kogoś innego nad jeziorem. Nie wiele osób odwiedzało to miejsce. Siedział na ławce, tylko dla oglądających, aby zacząć podnosić śmiecie. Musiał być jednym z tych mężczyzn, którzy są wolontariuszami, aby oczyścić świat. To było głupie według opinii Louisa. Dlaczego ktoś ma sprzątać, świat, kiedy i tak będzie ponownie zaśmiecony?

Mężczyzna podszedł przed Louis i podniósł śmieć swoim kijkiem, wkładając go do worka. Nie było tu wiele śmieci, co było dobre. Mężczyzna wyglądał bardzo znajomo pod zielonym uniformem i czapką. Wyglądaj trochę inaczej, ale znajomo.

Nie wiedział, czy zawołanie go będzie bardzo pomocne, może to był wymysł jego wyobraźni. Tak czy inaczej, spróbował.

\- Harry?

Mężczyzna odwrócił się. Oh cholera, to był on.

\- Lou?

\- C-co? Myślałem, że byłeś w więzieniu? - Zapytał Louis, wstając z ławki i patrząc na Harry’ego, który był bardzo blady i posiniaczony. - Co ty robisz? Uciekłeś?

\- N-nie! Louis, nie jestem niebezpiecznym przestępcą.

\- Wciąż jesteś przestępcą.

\- Louis, przestań. Dostałem 40 godzin prac społecznych i karę 2,500 funtów, dobrze.

\- I jak zarobisz te pieniądze? Więcej narkotyków? - Oskarżył go Louis.

\- Możesz po prostu przestać?!

\- Nie mam zamiaru, ponieważ cholernie mnie okłamałeś, Harry! Mogłeś mi przynajmniej powiedzieć, że nie masz pieniędzy!

\- Mówiłem. Na początku projektu, mówiłem, że mam problem z pieniędzmi i nie mogłem zapłacić za korepetycje. Pamiętasz? Louis, wszystko, co mogłem zrobić to handel narkotykami. Nie brałem ich i nie robiłem nic innego oprócz dawania ich ludziom.

\- Teraz po prostu wyglądasz gorzej! Pomagałeś ludziom wpadać w uzależnienie!

\- Kurwa nie pierdol. Może chcieli się oderwać od tortur swoich żyć, Louis.

\- Narkotyki nie pomagają!

\- Tak i twoje oskarżenia i krzyczenie na mnie, również nie pomaga mojej sytuacji!

\- Kto się tym przejmuje, zasługujesz kurwa na to.

\- Co jest z tobą nie tak? - Krzyknął Harry. - Jestem twoim chłopakiem, nie powinieneś do mnie kurwa mówić w taki sposób, jakbym był obcym.

\- Cóż, jesteś nim dla mnie, odkąd wniosłeś tak wiele gówna dla mnie - warknął Louis. - Co jeszcze przede mną ukrywałeś? Może byłeś striptizerem wieczorami? Że spałeś z wieloma kobietami przede mną? Może twoje całe życie było tylko współczującą historią, aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę ludzi?

\- To wszystko fałsz, Louis.

\- Jak twój wizerunek?

\- To nieprawda, kutasie. Powiedziałem ci prawdę na temat wszystkiego.

\- Tak, nie mogłeś nawet powiedzieć swojemu własnemu chłopakowi, że brakuje ci pieniędzy oraz potrzebujesz miejsca do zatrzymania się.

\- Nie potrzebowałem żadnego miejsca! Miałem się dobrze!

\- Nie pięciu nieznajomych wpadło do twojego domu, by znaleźć narkotyki.

\- Oh, przestań być draniem. - Harry okiełznał go, krzyżując swoje ramiona. - Powiedziałem ci wszystko, co musiałeś wiedzieć. Dlaczego nie przyszedłeś mnie zobaczyć w poprzednim tygodniu?

\- Nie zasługiwałeś na moją wizytę.

\- Louis, to była pomyłka. Olej to.

\- Nie! Nie zrobię tego! Działałeś przeciwko prawu i mnie, aby zdobyć nielegalnie pieniądze!

\- To tylko po to byś był szczęśliwy.

Louis sapnął. - Ja?

\- Nie, wielbłąd na twoim podwórku, kutasie!

\- Wykorzystywałeś te pieniądze, by zabrać mnie na randki?! Wykorzystywałeś nielegalne pieniądze, aby mnie ubłagać?!

\- Tak, cokolwiek.

\- Jak śmiałeś!

\- Oh, proszę. Nie mógłbyś się mniej przejmować. Dobrze się bawiłeś.

\- Wykorzystałeś nielegalne pieniądze na randki, gdzie błagałeś mnie o to, abym był twój?! - Warknął Louis. - Czuję się brudny. Cholernie brudny. Równie dobrze mogłeś iść na karnawał na czarnym rynku.

\- Tak, cóż pieprzyć to, szczerze mówiąc. Chciałem tylko sprawić, abyś był szczęśliwy.

\- Nie mogę ci wierzyć! - Louis był czerwony na twarzy, zęby mu zgrzytały i robił się całkowicie balistyczny. - Pieprzyć to! - Louis zerwał naszyjnik ze swojej szyi, trzymając go i wrzucając do torby na śmieci Harry’ego. - Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że pozwoliłem ci się pieprzyć! Ty absolutna dziwko.

\- Nie jestem dziwką…

\- Możesz iść się pieprzyć. Możesz zapomnieć o naszej dwójce. Skończyliśmy kurwa ze sobą i nie zawracaj sobie głowy powrotem do mnie. Żyj swoim życiem z narkotykami i nędzą, ponieważ popełniłeś największy błąd w swoim życiu!

\- Ty właśnie też to zrobiłeś, Louis. Ponieważ bez wątpienia, nigdy nie znajdziesz kogoś, kto zrobi dla ciebie tak dużo, ile ja zrobiłem.

\- Zabrałeś moją cnotę, moją godność i moje życie.

\- I zgadnij co Louis? Ty jesteś tym, który o to prosił.

Louis wpatrywał się w Harry’ego, kręcąc głową i pozwolił płynąć strumieniowi. Pobiegł z dala od Harry’ego, idąc od jeziora i kierując się do domu, ścierając swoje niekończące się łzy, ponieważ wciąż w jakiś sposób kochał Harry’ego, ale to szybko wyblakło. Louis pozostał ze złamanym sercem, którego z całą pewnością, nie można naprawić.

~*~

\- Louis.

Louis wolnym krokiem zszedł na dół, widząc swoją mamę, która wołała go ostrym tonem. Coś do zrobienia z naczyniami lub pracą domową. Louis jęknął, kiedy zobaczył swoją mamę.

\- Co?

\- Tutaj, kochanie. - Jay dała mu list. Louis był prawie pewny, że jest od Harry’ego, ale Jay rozwiała jego przypuszczenia. - Jest ze szkoły.

\- Szkoły?

\- Tak. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale spójrz.

Louis zrobił to, otwierając list, kiedy czytał notkę. Był zszokowany, ale podniecony.

Drogi Louisie Tomlinsonie,

Mamy zaszczy ogłosić, że twoja aplikacja na Oxford została zaakceptowana z natychmiastowym transferem. Odbędzie się on po rozdaniu dyplomów. Mamy nadzieję, że jesteś zachwycony tą wiadomością i obyśmy widzieli twoje sukcesy w przyszłości.

Pozdrawiam,

Pan Kashmier.

\- Natychmiastowo?

\- Natychmiastowo co, kochanie?

Louis spojrzał na swoją mamę ze łzami w oczach. - Po rozdaniu dyplomów, idę prosto na Oxford...


	22. Rozdział 21

Louis stwierdził niezliczoną ilość razy, że lekcje są nudne bez Harry’ego, jego widoku na przerwach i zajęciach z domowej ekonomii. I mógł powiedzieć tysiąc razy więcej: zajęcia bez Harry’ego były zupełnym gównem.

Minął tydzień i Louis nie może przestać myśleć o Harrym. Czy żałuje zerwania z nim? Nie. Czy żałuje związku? Nie był tego taki pewien. Wszystko, co mógł szczerze powiedzieć to to, że absolutnie tęsknił za Harrym. W cholerę bardzo.

Smutna była widza, że to ostatni dzień w szkole. Kiedykolwiek. Rozdanie dyplomów było jutro wieczorem, a w niedzielę, Louis będzie natychmiast transferowany do Oxfordu. Czuł się z tym dziwnie, tylko za dwa dni, będzie oficjalnie studentem uniwersytetu. Był szczęśliwy, oczywiście. Był tylko lekko smutny, że nie może zostać ze swoją mamą i siostrą jeszcze trochę dłużej.

Opuszczał zajęcia domowej ekonomii na lunch. Jadł sam, tak jak zwykle, nim pisał swoim pamiętniku. Będzie tęsknił za tym miejscem pod drzewem. Będzie tęsknił całkowicie za szkołą, pomimo złych wspomnień 14 lat jego szkolnictwa. W końcu to się odwróci i będzie kimś na uniwersytecie. Jego personalność będzie inna i był przekonany, że znajdzie tam miłość.

Harry ponownie wtargnął do jego myśli i Louis tylko zajęczał jak za każdym razem na niego kręcone włosy, szmaragdowe oczy lub bezczelny uśmiech albo co innego co wpadło do jego głowy. Chciał się psychicznie wykąpać, aby pozbyć się Harry’ego ze swojego mózgu. Oczywiście było to niemożliwe.

Dzwonek zadzwonił, a Louis szedł na ostatnią swoją lekcję, kiedykolwiek.

~*~

Wychodzenie ze szkoły było pośpieszne, uczniowie ostatnich klas rozrzucali swoje podręczniki wokół, przytulali, całowali oraz płakali. Chociaż Louis, wślizgnął plecak na swoje ramię, kiedy wychodził ze szkoły, trochę bardziej zdesperowany niż zazwyczaj.

Ponownie, szedł do domu. Uniknął tym razem jeziora, ale to nie była żadna pomoc. Efekt deja vu uderzył w niego, kiedy zauważył Harry’ego w parku, czyszczącego plac i rozmawiającego z kilkoma kumplami. Ludzie nie wyglądali zbyt przyjaźnie, ale wtedy ponownie, Harry również nie wyglądał na żwawą osobę. Louis chciałby chodzić szybciej, ponieważ chwilę później, zauważył, jak Harry upadł na ziemię, po tym, jak został gwałtownie uderzony w twarz.

Nie mógł działać bardziej ryzykownie w tym momencie. Przebiegł wzdłuż ulicy bez patrzenia, kiedy krzyknął ‘oi’ do atakujących. Natychmiastowo się ustawili na ziemi, a Louis zaczął trochę zwalniać. Tak bardzo będąc wytrzymałym.

\- Czego chcesz? - Zawołał jeden z mężczyzn.

\- Zostawcie mojego przyjaciela w spokoju - warknął Louis. - Odpierdolcie się. Jest już wystarczająco ranny.

\- Pfft, jedno uderzenie? Jest pieprzonym słabeuszem. To dlatego. - Grupa zaczęła się śmiać, a Louis przeniósł swój plecak naprzód, otwierając go, kiedy czegoś szukał. - Co ty do kurwy robisz?

Wyciągnął metalową rurę, tylko kawałek wystawał zza plecaka, a grupa zamarła.

\- Oh, kurwa, Daniel, on ma pistolet.

\- Biegnij. - Grupa zwiała, nie oglądając się za siebie, a Louis śmiał się, chowając linijkę z powrotem do swojej torby, kiedy patrzył na Harry’ego. Odrzucił plecak, kucając, gdy patrzył na twarz Harry’ego. Siniaki już były widzialne i miał małe nacięcie pod okiem.

\- Co to do kurwy było? - Warknął do niego Louis.

\- Mógłbym ci zadać to samo pytanie - wymamrotał Harry, jęcząc, kiedy próbował podnieść swoją głowę. Upadł ponownie na ziemię z łoskotem, Louis mówił mu, aby został tak. - Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

\- Co?

\- To - Wskazał Harry. - Dlaczego mnie ochroniłeś? Tak jakby, ponownie?

Louis wzruszył ramionami, szukając w swoim plecaku torby z lodem ze swojego lunchu. Była rozmrożona, ale zimna, wciąż dobra do użycia.

\- Usiądź - rozkazał. Harry usiadł na polecenie Louisa. Spojrzał na niego, przygryzając swoją wargę, kiedy Louis przyłożył zimną torebkę do jego skroni. - Trzymaj to.

\- Nie możesz ty?

\- Nie, przeginaj, Styles. Nie jestem twoją pielęgniarką. - Dłoń Harry’ego zastąpiła tą Louisa, Louis ponownie szukał czegoś w swoim plecaku, czegoś nieznanego. Wyjął torebkę z musli, rozrywając ją i biorąc garść do zjedzenia. - Jesteś głodny.

\- Nie, jest w porządku.

\- Dlaczego cię uderzyli? - Zapytał Louis. - Są rodziną ludzi, przez których wpadłeś w kłopoty czy?

\- N-nie. Właściwie, wyczyściłem ich terytorium, więc w pewien sposób solidnie za to dostałem.

\- Ale musiałeś tu posprzątać?

\- Tak, a oni musieli utrzymać ten obszar brudnym. Są po prostu idiotami, Louis. To nie ma znaczenia. - Harry odwrócił torebkę na swojej twarzy. - Uch, to spływa po mnie całym!

\- Cóż, wybacz, że nie mam nic bardziej zamrożonego we wnętrzu mojego plecaka!

\- Przepraszam - powiedział Harry. - Po prostu jestem trochę wstrząśnięty to wszystko.

Louis westchnął. - Tak samo.

Było cicho. Louis cicho kontynuował jedzenie, podczas gdy Harry bawił się trawą za sobą. - Więc, dzisiaj był ostatni dzień, prawda?

\- Tak - powiedział mu Louis. - O której przyjeżdżasz na rozdanie dyplomów?

\- Nie dostaje dyplomu, Louis.

\- Co?

\- Nie dostaję dyplomu. Nie byłem zaproszony. Zostałem wydalony i powiedziano mi, że nie dostanę dyplomu.

\- C-co? - Wyjąkał Louis. - Masz na myśli, że nie możesz nawet ukończyć szkoły po całej tej pracy, którą zrobiliśmy?

\- Cóż, ty zrobiłeś.

\- Harry ty też pracowałeś! Ten projekt nie był tylko mój, wiesz?

\- Ale projekt jest tylko jedną rzeczą. Miałem również te wszystkie inne rzeczy i nie mogłem ich zrobić. Tak czy inaczej, dlaczego się przejmujesz? Idziesz na Oxford a wszystkim, co ja będę robił, to zostanie tu, próbując opiekować się samym sobą i mamą oraz prawdopodobnie założę rodzinę, podczas gdy ty zrobisz coś dla medycyny.

\- Założyć rodzinę? W tym wieku?

\- Dlaczego nie?

\- C-cóż, z kim?

Harry uniósł brew. - Dlaczego cię to obchodzi?

\- Harry, oczywiście, że się kurwa przejmuję! Wiesz, nie mogę cię natychmiastowo wymazać ze swojego życia.

\- Minął tydzień.

\- A my byliśmy razem przez 3 miesiące!

\- Um, właściwie, to dzień przed…

\- Oh pieprzyć to, Harry. Kogo to obchodzi. Wciąż się przejmuję - warknął Louis. - Harry nie znajdziesz tutaj nikogo. Mówię ci to teraz. Próbowałem przez całe swoje życie w liceum i dostałem cię. To wszystko.

\- Nie jest tak trudno…

\- Jest!

\- Nie jest. Randki online są do dyspozycji - powiedział mu Harry.

\- Więc ktoś z internetu jest lepszy ode mnie, tak?

\- Louis, wysyłasz mi teraz same sprzeczne wiadomości - powiedział Harry z zamieszaniem w swoich myślach. - Dlaczego martwisz się tak bardzo o moje życie randkowe? Zerwałeś ze mną, musisz to pamiętać i jeśli chcę się spotkać z kimś innym, nie masz nic do tego. To może być tylko tydzień i jeszcze się po tobie nie otrząsnąłem, ale wciąż mam kolejne 70 lat życia i przez cały ten czas, mogę znaleźć dla siebie kogoś odpowiedniego.

\- Dobrze. - Louis zakończył rozmowę. - Świetnie.

Wstał, podnosząc swoją torbę i zabierając torebkę z lodem z twarzy Harry’ego. Harry wpatrywał się w niego z ziemi, oglądając, jak odchodzi bez żadnego słowa.

Louis jest zaskakującym idiotą, pomyślał Harry.

~*~

\- Kochanie! - krzyknęła jego mama, wycierając swoje łzy, kiedy całowała jego policzek. - Nie mogę w to uwierzyć, słoneczko.

\- Tak, tak. - Louis zaśmiał się. - Muszę iść, mamo. Moja przemowa jest pierwsza.

\- Tak, idź kochanie. Patrz na mnie dobrze? Nagram to na kamerze. - Louis skinął głową, odchodząc od swojej mamy i dołączył do innych uczniów na scenie na ceremonii rozdania dyplomów. Louis nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Pamiętał, kiedy był pierwszoroczniakiem i oglądał zakończenie starszych. Teraz był tu, gotowy, aby oficjalnie opuścić szkołę.

Jego mama i siostra były w przednim rzędzie. Ceremonia się rozpoczęła i Louis zauważył, że wciąż było wolne miejsce obok jego mamy. Zastanawiał się, czy to dla jego taty przychodzącego tylko na specjalne okazje. Mógł tylko chcieć tego. 5 minut minęło i wciąż nikt nie siedział na pustym miejscu.

\- I chciałbym poprosić Louisa Tomlinsona, naszego stypendystę na Oxfordzie, aby przyszedł i wygłosił swoją przemowę. - Louis wstał, nerwowo idąc na podium, po tym, jak wziął swój plik kartek, uśmiechając się do swojej mamy, nim spojrzał na każdego i zaczął przemowę.

\- Witajcie wszyscy, absolwenci, rodzice, krewni i nauczyciele. - Louis oglądał, jak postać szła wzdłuż holu. To było rozpraszające. - Chciałbym zacząć i powiedzieć, że to był wspaniały rok, jeden z moich najlepszych. Uwielbiałem ten rok tak mocno, jak kogokolwiek innego i zrobiłbym to ponownie w mgnieniu oka - kłamał Louis.

Oczywiście, że musiał kłamać! Nie mógł tak naprawdę powiedzieć, że ten rok był gówniany, ponieważ prześladowcy, ciężkie egzaminy i miłość jego życia pchnęły go do grozy.

Właśnie wtedy, kiedy spojrzał na następną sentencję i powrócił do tłumu, było coś innego. Miejsce obok jego mamy było zapełnione. Louis wpatrywał się w niego. - Co on tu do kurwy robi?

Harry posłał mu uśmiech i uniósł kciuki w górę, sprawiając, że Louis się otrząsnął i kontynuował swoją przemowę.

\- U-um, nawet jeśli wszyscy przeszliśmy piekło wzdłuż i z powrotem, jestem pewny, że mieliśmy swoje światełka. Stwarzaliśmy nowe przyjaźnie, poznaliśmy nowych ludzi, których wcześniej nie znaliśmy, zakochaliśmy się i tym podobne. Te wspomnienia, będą kochane, jestem tego pewny. Zawsze będziemy kochać szkołę średnią, nie ważne jak bardzo mówimy, że jej nienawidzimy, ponieważ to najprawdopodobniej najlepszy czas w naszym życiu i jestem tego przekonany, że każdy na tej sali się ze mną zgodzi. Czasami było trudno. Nie widzieliśmy świata zbytnio jako pięknego miejsca. Częściej raczej oglądaliśmy rzeczy w telewizji. Teraz jesteśmy otwarci na świat. Jako absolwenci. Jak początkujący wolni ludzie.

Louis ciągnął swoją masę bzdur. Mógł widzieć, jak ludzie zasypiają, ale nie przejmował się tym. Wyrażał prawdę do każdego o szkole średniej. Skończył swoją przemowę, ludzie klaskali, a Louis usiadł ponownie, łapiąc kontakt wzrokowy z Harrym. Po prostu chciał odejść. Nie patrzył na Harry’ego przez całą resztę ceremonii.

Ten czas nadszedł. Ludzie ucieszyli się, kiedy rozdanie dyplomów się zakończyło, sala była głośna, kiedy uczniowie ponownie przytulali się oraz płakali. Byli wolni. W końcu byli wolni.

Każdy wyszedł na zewnątrz, aby spotkać się tam ze swoimi rodzicami, krewnymi i przyjaciółmi. Louis pobiegł do swojej mamy, prawie ją dusząc uściskiem, kiedy płakał w jej szyję. Jay również płakała, tak samo delikatna.

\- Gratulacje, kochanie.

\- Dziękuję mamo. - Louis pocałował jej policzek, płacząc więcej, kiedy starł jej łzy, podnosząc Amelię i uśmiechając się. - Twój starszy brat już nigdy nie będzie chodził do szkoły!

\- Aw, ja niedługo zaczynam szkołę!

\- Pokochasz to. - Louis ponownie skłamał, składając soczystego buziaka na jej policzku, wprawiając ją w chichot. Poruszyła się, patrząc ponad ramieniem Louisa i uśmiechając się. - Spójrz, Harry!

Louis okręcił się na swoich stopach, uśmiechając się do niego, kiedy odkładał Amelię na ziemię. Pobiegła do ich mamy, Jay i Amelia oglądały Louisa i Harry’ego. Jay uśmiechnęła się do ich dwójki, wciąż nie popierała tego, że Harry kręcił się koło Louisa, ale Louis go potrzebował. Cokolwiek sprawi Louisa szczęśliwym.

\- Cóż, gratuluję. - Harry uśmiechnął się, otwierając swoje ramiona, jakby oferując uścisk. - Co powiesz na to?

Louis nie skorzystał z oferty, podchodząc bliżej i przyciągając twarz Harry’ego oraz łącząc ich wargi razem w nieoczekiwanym pocałunku. Ręce Harry’ego owinęły się wokół Louisa, kiedy podniósł go i okręcił wokół. Stopy Louisa ponownie dotknęły ziemi, odsuwając się wargami, kiedy się uśmiechnął.

\- Dziękuję za przyjście.

\- Nie przegapiłbym tego - wyszeptał Harry. - Wiesz, że zasługujesz na to, Louis. Zasługujesz na pójście na uniwersytet. Zasługujesz na to, by być najlepszym. Nie mógłbym prosić o lepszą osobę, z którą mógłbym spędzić minione trzy miesiące.

Louis zaczął się rumienić, jego łzy zaczęły wysychać na jego skórze. Harry starł je swoich kciukiem, utrzymując jasny uśmiech na swojej twarzy, kiedy oglądał, jak Louis mrugał, pozbywając się większej ilości łez.

\- Więc, jutro wyjeżdżasz?

\- T-tak.

\- Hmm. - Harry lekko się zmarszczył, chwytając dłoń Louisa. - Jedna, ostatnia randka?

\- Ha…

\- Proszę - błagał Harry. - Po tym nie musisz mnie widzieć ani razu. Nie mogę o tym zapomnieć. I wiesz, pozostawienie tego w złych relacjach tak jak wczoraj, nie jest czymś, co chcę pamiętać. Jak, kiedy Louis pojawił się w moich myślach, nie chcę sobie przypominać ciebie krzyczącego na mnie.

\- Tak. - Louis zaśmiał się. - W porządku! Jasne. Oczywiście.

\- Przygotujesz się w domu? - Powiedział Harry. - Będę tam za pół godziny.

\- Brzmi świetnie, kochanie.


	23. Rozdział 22

\- Wiem, że jest w porządku, kochanie, ale po prostu bądź ostrożny…

\- Nigdy byś tego nie powiedziała, gdyby Harry nie był złapany przez policję - warknął Louis. - Tylko, dlatego że wpadł w kłopoty, nie sprawia, że jego życie jest kryminałem.

Jego mama stał w ciszy w progu jego pokoju, krzyżując swoje ręce, kiedy oglądała jak Louis wślizgiwał na siebie inną koszulkę. Nie była szczęśliwa. Louisowi nie było przeznaczone żadne wychodzenie, szczególnie z Harrym. Wiedziała, że Louis potrzebował Harry’ego, ale wciąż się bała. Niepokoiła się tym, co może się stać, jeśli Louis będzie sam z Harrym. Dla Jay osobowość Harry’ego się zmieniła, odkąd został schwytany przez policję i bała się, że może on mieć wpływ na jej syna.

\- Po prostu wróć prze…

\- Wiem, przed 22.

\- Ponieważ wiesz, że twój autobus wyjeżdża o ósmej? Pamiętasz? - Przypomina mu. Louis jęczy, wpatrując się w swoją mamę z płaskim uśmiechem. - Naprawdę powinieneś spędzić czas ze mną i z Amelią.

\- Jaki jest twój problem z Harrym?!

\- Moim problemem jest to, że wczoraj, skarżyłeś mi się, jak bardzo nienawidzisz tego mężczyzny, a dzisiaj pytasz się mnie, jaki jest mój problem z Harrym? To ja się teraz ciebie pytam, jaki jest z tobą problem, Louis.

\- To nie jest zbyt miła rzecz, którą można powiedzieć swojemu synowi.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to. Co z tobą jest, Louis? Co to za same sprzeczne wiadomości przez cały czas…

\- Możesz się po prostu odpierdolić? - Warknął Louis. Jego mama jęknęła, nigdy nie słyszała takiego języka. Wtedy wiedziała, że to musi być wina Harry’ego.

\- To to. - Warknęła. - Uziemiam cię. Nigdzie nie wychodzisz!

\- Nie słucham cię.

\- Zostajesz tutaj. Nie ruszam się z tych drzwi. - Stanęła poważniej, oglądając jak twarz Louisa opadła w geście porażki. Ale następnie się odwrócił.

\- Pa - wyszedł przez okno, wyskakując z dwupiętrowego budynku i lądując na trawie. Jay pobiegła do okna, przerażona przed dźwięk spadania, kiedy krzyczała do swojego syna. Ale go tam nie było. Louis biegł z butami w swojej dłoni, kiedy przeskakiwał przez płot.

Usłyszała dźwięk klaksonu samochodowego. Harry był przed domem. Jasna cholera, co za szczur! Pobiegła w dół schodów, chcąc przyprowadzić Louisa z powrotem do domu. Harry’ego również.

Harry patrzył się na drzwi frontowe, oczekując, że Louis wyjdzie w każdym momencie, ale Louis uderzył w szybę samochodu, otwierając drzwi i wskakując. Dyszał, mocno trzymając pas, kiedy go zapinał.

\- Przestraszyłeś mnie na śmierć.

\- Jedź! - Krzyknął Louis. - Po prostu kurwa jest!

\- Co?

\- Harry! Jedź! - Krzyknął Louis, kiedy pisnął, gdy zauważył swoją mamę we frontowych drzwiach domu. Harry zapiszczał oponami po podjeździe i ruszył w dół ulicy. Nie było odwrotu.

Louis zapadł się w swoim siedzeniu, zamykając oczy i oddychając głośno. Poczuł, jak ręka skuliła się obok niego, Louis leniwie oddał uścisk.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, po co to wszystko było? - Zapytał Harry z oczami na drodze. Louis oglądał go, oddychając uspokajająco, jego nos drżał za każdym razem, kiedy mrugał. Dziwne, ale Louis po prostu wpatrywał się w to z zainteresowaniem.

\- Mama dała mi szlaban. - Louis westchnął. - Nie chcę cię alarmować, ale mama cię nienawidzi.

\- Nie mógłbym jej winić.

\- Harry, nie zrobiłeś niczego złego…

\- Oh, pierdolisz. Również uważałeś mnie za kryminalistę. Nie bądź hipokrytą względem swojej mamy, Louis. - Louis siedział cicho. - Spójrz, wiem, że miałem cię gdzieś zabrać, ale musisz również słuchać swojej mamy.

\- Nie odwieziesz mnie z powrotem.

\- Louis…

\- Harry. Nie wrócę do 10. Powiedziałeś, że zabierzesz mnie na ostatnią randkę, więc oto jestem. Chcę moją randkę. - Louis jęknął jak dziecko. - Przysięgam na boga, Harry. Nawet się nie waż mnie teraz odwozić.

\- Nie zrobię tego, Louis. Ale obiecaj mi coś, dobrze?

\- Co?

\- Kiedy dostaniesz się do domu, chcę, abyś poszedł do domu, przeprosił ją i pocałował ją w policzek. W porządku? - Powiedział mu Harry, biorąc kciuk Louis w swoją rękę. - Chcę, abyś to zrobił.

\- Dlaczego powinienem?

\- Louis, twoja mama cię kocha. Ponownie mógłbym sobie tylko życzyć czegoś takiego. - Harry robił się trochę zdesperowany. - Kocham twoją mamę, Lou. Chociaż ciebie kocham bardziej. Czułem się z nią jak w domu i zawsze akceptowała to, co robiłem, oprócz teraz. Chcę po prostu, abyś wiedział, że ona jest najlepszą matką na świecie.

\- Co z twoją? - Zapytał Louis. Harry zaczął się lekko denerwować.

\- Więc próbujesz mnie kurwa rozdrażnić?

\- C-co?

\- Myślałem, że powiedziałem ci wystarczająco, Louis. Jak wiele razy moja matka niewłaściwie się ze mną obchodziła. Chcesz, abym poczuł się tutaj źle?

\- Nie!

\- Cóż, kurwa przestań. - Harry oderwał swoją rękę od Louisa, trzymając obydwie na kierownicy i skręcając ostro na zakręcie. Wymamrotał coś sam do siebie, czego Louis nie dosłyszał.

\- Co?

\- Nie martw się!

\- Pff - prychnął Louis. - Tak bardzo szczęśliwa randka.

\- Cóż, piekielnie ją zrujnowałeś.

Louis jęknął głośno. - Zatrzymaj samochód.

\- Nie. Zabieram cię na ra…

\- Powiedziałem, zatrzymaj samochód! - Głos Louisa był szorstki i gorzki. Harry był przerażony tym dźwiękiem. Zatrzymał się, wjeżdżając na krawężnik. - Wyłącz silnik.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Żadnych pytań. Po prostu go zatrzymaj. - Harry przewrócił kluczyk, wyłączając silnik, kiedy utrzymywał patrzenie przed siebie, nie kłopocząc się spróbowanie i złapaniem kontaktu z zasmuconym chłopcem. - Spójrz na mnie.

Harry okręcił swoją głowę, patrząc na Louisa z ostrymi i zwężonymi oczyma.

\- Chcesz dobrej randki?

\- Okej, w porządku. - Louis walnął go z liścia w twarz.

\- Zgub postawę twardego chłopaka - zarządził Louis. - Pocałuj mnie.

\- Nie.

\- Zrób to albo zacznę cię dusić.

\- Co?

\- Będę cię dusił kurwa!

\- Louis - westchnął Harry, kręcąc swą głową. - Louis, po prostu przestań z tym rozkazującym gównem, dobra?

Louis odetchnął głośno, zakopując się w siedzeniu, kiedy wpatrywał się w swoje jeansy. - Harry - wymamrotał, wzdychając ciężko. - J-ja tylko..., ja po prostu… - Odblokował swój pas, otwierając drzwi i wyślizgnął się na zewnątrz, trzaskając nimi przy zamknięciu. Harry podskoczył z zaskoczenia, oglądając, jak Louis szedł wzdłuż chodnika. Wydostał się z samochodu, zamykając go, nim zawołał Louisa.

\- L-louis! - Krzyknął. - Gdzie ty idziesz… co ty wyprawiasz?! - Żadnej odpowiedzi.

Harry próbował go dogonić, ale Louis jedynie poruszał się szybciej. Harry zaczął biegnąć, wciąż wołając Louisa.

\- Louis…

\- Oh, zamknij się kurwa, Styles! Nie widzisz, że chcę być sam?! - Louis się nie odwrócił. Jego głos wciąż był ostry, ale było tam też coś jeszcze. Małe pociągnięcie nosem? Odrobina zażenowania? Było prawie za późno, kiedy Harry krzyknął i zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co Louis ronił.

Pobiegł do niego, ponownie go wołając. Louis wstrzymał swój tor, uliczne światła padały na jego twarz. Harry wiedział. On Płakał.

\- Louis…

\- Kurwa, przestań za mną łazić!

\- Louis. - Harry stanął przed nim. - Spójrz na mnie.

\- Nie.

\- Louis, kurwa, spójrz na mnie - rozkazał Harry. Mała głowa prawie zbyt słodka, spojrzała na niego paciorkowatymi oczami. Malutkie łzy spływały po jego policzkach. - Co jest nie tak?

\- C-co jest nie tak?! - Jęknął Louis. - A to, żet jesteś kurewskim dupkiem! Wszystko, co próbuje zrobić to cię prosić, ale nie. Ty zawsze musisz mnie kurwa uciszać, kiedy próbuje i cię proszę. Masz rację, Harry. Jestem hipokrytyczną suką, ale czasami, mogę być inny. Mogę grać. Po prostu próbuje cię kurwa o coś prosić!

Harry był całkowicie zbity z tropu. - Co?

\- Nie pytaj się mnie teraz ‘co’! Dokładnie wiesz, o czym mówię! Nie chcę być już dłużej sobą. Słodkim mną. Chcę być takim, jakim ty mnie chcesz. Chcę być czasem dominującym kutasem. Myślisz czasem mniej ode mnie, Styles. Chcesz, abym był słoneczkiem? Małym niewinnym gównem? Nie! Chcę być kimś innym!

\- Louis. - Harry złapał go za podbródek, kierując go do góry z pochylonej pozycji. - Louis, nie zamykam cię…

\- Tak, robisz to…

\- Kurwa posłuchaj mnie, na litość boską! - Krzyknął Harry. - Musisz mnie wysłuchać, Louis. Nie chcę, abyś był tym facetem, którym zwykłem być. Chcę, abyś był sobą. Chcę słodkiego Louisa, nie potwora.

\- A-ale, nienawidzę tego.

\- Nie nienawidzisz tego. Myślisz, że tak, ponieważ sądzisz, że jak tak sądzę.

\- Co?

\- Louis, ty po prostu myślisz, że nienawidzę tej słodkości w tobie, kiedy tak nie jest. To jest chłopak, w którym się zakochałem. - Wyszeptał Harry. - Nie próbuj szalenie dominować. Nienawidzę tego. Nie chcę patrzeć na ciebie i widzieć wściekłego mężczyznę, ponieważ to będzie jedynie mi przypominać o mojej przeszłości, kiedy dręczyłem innych lub kiedy byłem wściekły. Jeśli ktokolwiek powinien się zmienić, to powinienem by to ja.

\- N-nie.

\- Proszę - ostrzegł Harry. - Nie zmieniaj się. - Dłoń Harry’ego złapała podbródek Louisa. - I również proszę, nie płacz.

\- To wszystko za dużo, Harry! - Louis uderzył w ciało Harry’ego, przytulając go mocno. - Nie wiem co zrobić, Haz. Nie wiem. Wszystko jest przeciążone kawałkiem kupki i ja po prostu nie chcę… nie chcę tego!

Harry chciał się śmiać. Kawałkiem kupki. Czysty, niewinny Louis. - Co przeciążone? Co?

\- Nie mogę tego wziąć. Uniwersytet, opuszczenie tego miejsca, zostawienie ciebie ponownie w złej uwadze. Ja nie chcę… po prostu chcę zacząć od nowa.

\- Louis. Zaczniesz od nowa, kiedy pojedziesz na uniwersytet…

\- Nie chcę jechać!

\- Musisz jechać.

\- Ale nie…

\- Jedziesz, Louis. - stwierdził surowo Harry. - Jedziesz. Nie zmarnujesz takiej okazji.

\- Ale, ty…

\- Nie martw się o mnie, Louis - powiedział mu Harry. - Pamiętasz? Nie jesteśmy już dłużej razem. Mamy się dobrze, kochanie. Możemy pozostać w kontakcie, hmm? - Louis ponownie westchnął, z braku właściwej odpowiedzi na pomysł Harry’ego. - Louis…

\- Harry. Wciąż cię kocham, dobra.

\- Co?

\- Nie sądzę, że mogłoby być coś bardziej przejrzystego od tego.

\- L-louis, zerwaliśmy…

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to. Kocham cię i nie sądzę, że kiedykolwiek pokocham kogoś tak mocno, jak ciebie - wymamrotał szybko Louis. Prawie łatwo było to przegapić. - To nasz ostatni wspólny wieczór razem. - Po prostu chcę to z siebie wypuścić, nie ważne co o tym sądzisz lub coś odpowiesz.

\- Cóż… uh. - Harry uznał to za niezręczne. Oczywiście również kochał Louisa, ale był po prostu zmartwiony, że jeśli tak, by odpowiedział, to może to coś znaczyć. Nie chciał być z nim ponownie. Nie nie. Może. Nie. Po prostu-nie. - W porządku.

\- W porządku? - Louis był trochę rozczarowany. - Tak, um… dobrze.

\- Też cię kocham, zgaduję? - Zmarszczenie Louisa wyblakło. - Hej? - Harry zauważył uśmiech.

\- Co?

\- Czekałeś na taką odpowiedź, prawda? - Harry zaczął się uśmiechać, policzki Louisa rozpaliły się. - Jesteś słodki.

\- Przestań.

\- Widzisz? - Wskazał Harry. - To jest Louis, w którym się zakochałem.

\- Więc naprawdę wciąż mnie kochasz? - Zapytał poważnie Louis. - Czy myślisz, że to cokolwiek znaczy, Haz?

\- Bałem się, że o to zapytasz - przyznał Harry, pocierając swoimi stopami o ziemię. - A jak myślisz? Czy to znaczy cokolwiek dla ciebie?

\- Oczywiście, że tak.

\- Ale co?

\- Co masz na myśli, pytając?

\- Tak jakby, ile to znaczy dla ciebie? - Zapytał go Harry.

Louis stał cicho, trochę nerwowy, kiedy chował swoje ręce do kieszeni. - C-czy sądzisz, że to racjonalne, jeśli do siebie wrócimy?

\- Jezz, Louis…

\- Wiem, to był tylko tydzień, ale szczerze mówiąc, kogo to kurwa obchodzi. To był najgorszy tydzień w moim życiu i bycie singlem pierdolenie ssie. Nie dbam o to, co mówi mama. Jeśli ja jestem szczęśliwy, to ona również. A ja chcę być szczęśliwy z tobą.

\- Naprawdę nie martwię się o czas albo o twoją mamę, Louis. Bardziej boję się o to, że związki na odległość długo nie działają. - Louis chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Harry szybko go uciszył. - Nie pozwolę ci zrezygnować z Oxfordu! Rozmawialiśmy już o tym!

\- Możemy sprawić, że to zadziała.

\- Jak?

\- Skype, odwiedziny. Może mógłbyś dostać stypendium, jeśli poszedłbyś i napisał jeszcze raz swoje egzaminy? - Louis uśmiechnął się. - Zrobię wszystko dla miłości.

\- Ale ja jestem tylko mną. A ty możesz mieć każdego. Kogoś bliżej siebie.

\- A chcę tylko ciebie.

\- Louis - westchnął Harry. - Po prostu nie wie…

\- Nie chcesz tego tak bardzo, jak ja? - Zapytał Louis. - Ostatnie to nie trwało długo i wiem, że nasze rozstanie też nie. Ale musimy po prostu znaleźć drogę. Proszę? Nie mogę opuścić tego miejsca bez zapełnionej dziury w moim sercu.

Harry był trochę niespokojny. Chciał powiedzieć tak, ale nie mógł tego teraz zrobić.

Oddalił się od Louisa. Potrzebował trochę dystansu. - Louis, nie możemy tego zrobić.

Całkowicie rozbił serce Louisa i mógł to powiedzieć po jego wyrazie twarzy i języku jego ciała. Właściwie opadł z rozpaczy.

Harry przeprosił, Louis odwrócił się na swoim bucie i zaczął iść. Harry zaoferował mu podwózkę do domu, ale Louis zniknął. Harry nie próbował przynieść go z powrotem, jedynie podszedł do swojego samochodu i odjechał. Obydwoje poszli swoimi oddzielnymi drogami.


	24. Rozdział 23

\- No dalej, Louis! - zawołała jego mama sprzed frontowych drzwi. - Twój pociąg odjeżdża za godzinę.

\- T-tak tak. - Louis spojrzał po raz ostatni na swoją sypialnię, biorąc swoją torbę i zamykając w końcu drzwi. Zszedł po schodach, trzymając swoją walizkę, kiedy podchodził do głównych drzwi.

\- Czekaj, muszę coś wziąć - zawołała jego mama, przechodząc jak burza obok Louisa i wchodząc do kuchni. Louis wyprowadził swoją walizkę, udał się do samochodu, a jak otworzył bagażnik, schował ją do środka. Zamknął tył samochodu, chcąc udać się na przednie siedzenie, kiedy znajomy samochód wjechał na podjazd.

Louis nie chciał go widzieć. Nie teraz. Nie po zeszłonocnej katastrofie.

Harry lekko mu pomachał i posłał mu płaski uśmiech, kiedy pojawił się przed Louisem. Louis ukazał mu mały uśmiech.

\- Hej.

\- Hej - przywitał się Louis. - Więc, co z nagłym odwróceniem się?

\- Po prostu chciałem… no wiesz… pożegnać się z tobą - powiedział mu Harry. - Nie możemy zostawić wszystkiego w złym świetle, prawda?

\- Już tak jest - wymamrotał Louis. - Wiesz, naprawdę ciężko mi to powiedzieć, ale nie zapomnę ostatniej nocy.

\- Ja też. - Harry podszedł bliżej Louisa, podskakując lekko, kiedy zaczął mówić. - Um, więc ja… trzymałem coś dla ciebie?

\- Eh?

\- Myślałem, że po tej nocy, kiedy zaczęliśmy być ze sobą, uh, że będziemy ze sobą trochę dłużej, wiesz?

\- Tak?

\- Więc, um, mam to… - Harry wyciągnął obrączkę. - Wiesz, teraz jest nic nie warta, ale miała być obietnicą.

Louis wpatrywał się w niego ze szczenięcymi oczami. - Harry, ja po prostu nie nadążam za tobą.

\- Ja za sobą też nie, Louis. Chcę być z powrotem z tobą, ale moje serce po prostu mówi nie.

\- Dlaczego mówi nie?

\- Ponieważ złamałeś mi serce, Louis. Okrutnie je zraniłeś - wyjaśnił Harry. - Chciałbym, ale…

\- Co to w ogóle znaczy? - Zapytał Louis. - To wszystko inne.

\- Louis, to nie działa w ten sposób.

\- Więc dajesz mi obrączkę obietnicy na minutę przed moim wyjazdem i po prostu mówisz, że to nie zadziała w ten sposób. Wiesz, co nie zadziała, Harry? Taka rzecz jak to! Nie możesz mi dać obrączki obietnicy, która nie ma żadnego znaczenia!

\- Ale tak nie jest, Louis. Chcę, abyś wykorzystał to z kimś. Ponieważ ja dostałem to od ciebie, gdyż myślałem, że może możemy trwać, ale to oczywiście nie zadziałało. Chcę, abyś użył tego z kimś, kto będzie tak niesamowicie wspaniały, jak ty.

\- Cóż, w takim razie wyciągnij swoją rękę.

\- Co? - Zapytał Harry.

\- Chcę tego użyć z tobą.

\- Louis, nie sądzę, że zrozumiałeś, co powiedziałem…

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to. Jesteś absolutnie wspaniały i cokolwiek do kurwy powiedziałeś. Chcę ciebie. Chcę cię wybrać. - Powiedział Louis. - Wyciągnij dłoń.

\- L…

\- Ręka - warknął Louis. Harry wyciągnął dłoń przed siebie, a Louis wślizgnął srebrną obrączkę na jego środkowy palec. - Teraz, to ma znaczenie.

\- Co?

\- Chcę wiedzieć, co jest w twoim sercu, głęboko w twoim sercu, co do mnie czujesz, Harry. Jestem gotów to zrobić, cokolwiek to daje i mam na myśli bycie z tobą. Obecnie nic innego, niż ty w moim życiu mnie nie obchodzi, ponieważ wszystko, na czym chcę się skupić przed odejściem to ty - powiedział Louis, biorąc jego dłoni i trzymając je ciasno. - Chcę wiedzieć, czy mnie kochasz, Harry.

\- Tak, kocham cię bardzo mocno.

\- W takim razie co cię zatrzymuje, Harry? Co cię zatrzymuje przed ponownym byciem ze mną?

\- Ja po prostu… boję się, że myślisz, że mogę nie być wystarczający po tym wszystkim.

\- Jesteś wystarczający dla mnie, Harry. Nawet nie zasługuję na ciebie, ponieważ jesteś perfekcyjny. - Louis westchnął. - Więc Harry? To mój czas, aby zapytać. Czy zostaniesz moim chłopakiem? Ponownie?

Harry przełknął. Mógł powiedzieć tak, powinien powiedzieć tak. Był tak blisko od powiedzenia tak. Ale wtedy coś w niego uderzyło.

Był po prostu chłopakiem z projektu. Ten chłopak był tym, który powiedział mu, żeby się zamknął i zwykł śmiać się z tego. To był chłopak, który ochronił go, kiedy ludzi zaczęli go drażnić. Louis zmienił go, a on zmienił Louisa. Był tylko chłopakiem sparowanym z innym chłopakiem przez jego głupiego nauczyciela i co z tego wynikło? Coś lepszego niż przyjaźń i najlepsza rzecz jaka mogła się przytrafić w życiu Harry’ego.

\- N-nie - wyjąkał Harry. - To ja chcę ciebie o to zapytać.

\- Na litość boską, Harry! Przestraszyłeś mnie na śmierć!

\- Więc, będziesz? - Zapytał Harry. - Ponownie mój? Tak sądzę?

\- Jesteś głupi. Oczywiście, że tak kochanie. - Wpadając w ramiona Harry’ego, Harry podniósł Louisa i pocałował go mocno. Był uniesiony w powietrze, Louis utrzymywał równowagę swoimi rękami na ramionach Harry’ego, po prostu ciesząc się momentem, będąc ponownie w posiadaniu Harry’ego.

Ale teraz zostanie zabrany daleko. Przez swoją mamę.

\- Louis. - Bóg wie jak długo ona stała przy frontowych drzwiach. - Dobrze cię widzieć, Harry.

Harry wiedział, że kłamała, ale i tak posłał jej żwawy uśmiech.

Louis spojrzał na swoją mamę. Nadszedł czas, by jechać.

\- Więc… - zaczął Louis, poklepując swoje jeansy. - Zgaduję, że już czas.

\- Tak. - Harry uśmiechnął się, chowając smutek w środku. - Zgaduję, że tak…

Nic nie zostało powiedziane, Harry rozwarł swoje ramiona, a Louis wpadł w nie. Ostatni raz. Chwycił za tył koszulki Harry’ego. Nie chciał płakać. Chciał pozostać silny dla Harry’ego i samego siebie. Alepo prostu nie mógł wytrzymać.

Szczerze będzie tęsknił za mężczyzną, którego poznał na zajęciach domowej ekonomii. Wydawało się, że dwa różne światy zostały połączone, ale to pomogło im ukształtować samych siebie. Bez innego, wydawali się jak zagubiony kawałek puzzla, pozostawiona skarpeta lub pusta luka, która została zapełniona nie tak dawno temu sercem drugiego. Życie jednego nie mogło trwać bez drugiego.

Louis nie byłby w stanie przetrwać.

\- Zadzwoń do mnie, dobrze? - Poprosił Harry. - Zadzwoń do mnie od razu, kiedy się tam dostaniesz.

\- Zrobię to.

\- I-i proszę. - Harry rozprostował swoje ręce, ściągając obrączkę ze swojego palca i chwytając dłoń Louisa, wślizgnął ją na serdeczny palec. - Po prostu spójrz na to, kiedy będziesz tęsknił za mną, tak? Podczas wykładu, kiedy jesteś ze swoimi znajomymi. Jestem tylko połączenie telefoniczne dalej, dobrze?

\- Dobrze.

\- I jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował, będę tutaj. - Harry pocałował jego czoło. - Poradzisz sobie, kochanie. Będzie ciężko, ale będziesz miał się dobrze. A ja spróbuję dostać stypendium. A wtedy będziemy mogli być razem.

\- Wiesz, że nie musisz.

\- Wiem. - Harry pocałował go ponownie. - Ale chcę.

Pierwsza łza z ich dwójki pochodziła od Louisa i kiedy zaczął, cała masa łez zaczęła spływać po ich policzkach. Ponownie, dali sobie uścisk, który odczuwali bardziej jak dom. Pasował perfekcyjnie do ramion Harry’ego. I nigdy nie chciał ich opuszczać. Nie chciał tego opuszczać dla czegokolwiek następnego przez kilka miesięcy podczas przerwy. Nie chciał nie całować tych warg każdego dnia, kiedy się budzi. Będzie tęsknił za tymi głupimi komentarzami, w których jest pełno gier słownych. Wszystko pochodzi od jego chłopaka.

Tą rzeczą, za którą będzie tęsknił najbardziej w Harrym, to widzenie jego rozświetlonej twarzy każdego dnia tylko poprzez widzenie czegoś, co kocha. Louisa. Na przykład. Będzie za tym tęsknił. Bardzo. Będzie tęsknił za niewprawianiem go w śmiech. Będzie tęsknił za przebieganiem dłonią po jego włosach lub wyciąganiem go, drażnieniem go i oglądaniem. Po prostu oglądaniem.

\- Nie chce jechać.

\- Musisz - jęknął Harry. - P-potrzebujesz.

\- Będę za tobą za bardzo tęsknił, H. - Louis zawył w jego koszulkę, plamiąc materiał. - Nie sądzę, abym był w stanie to przetrwać.

\- Będziesz w stanie, kochanie - pochwalił Harry. - Jesteś silny, Louis. Twoje serce jest silne. Przeszedłeś przez wiele i wciąż nie wiem, jak udaje ci się mnie kochać. Po tym wszystkim. Wciąż ci się to udaje. Możesz sobie poradzić z tym. Będę tutaj o każdym czasie, skarbie.

Louis skinął głową, jego nos otarł się o koszulkę Harry’ego.

\- Louis!

\- Tak, tak. W porządku! - zawołał Louis, jego mama krzyczała, kiedy wsiadała do samochodu, zatrzaskując drzwi. Louis jedynie wbił się w koszulkę Harry’ego trochę mocniej. Nie chciał dać mu odejść. - Kocham cię.

\- Ja naprawdę też cię kocham.

\- Nie chcę jechać.

\- Louis, rozmawialiśmy o tym.

\- Nie chcę jechać - powtórzył. - Harry, ja nie chcę jechać. - Silnik się włączył. Louis wcisnął swoje paznokcie w ręce Harry’ego. - Harry, kurwa. Nie! Nie chcę nigdzie jechać.

\- Skarbie, uspokój się…

\- Nie nienienienienie. Nie jestem na to gotowy!

\- Jesteś - powiedział mocno Harry. - Potrzebujesz tego, Louis. Mówiłem ci to. Wszystko będzie w porządku.

Małe skomlenie opuściło wargi Louisa. Zaczął drżeć z niepokoju.

\- Louis - Harry pocałował jego czoło. - Musisz teraz iść.

\- Nienienie…

\- Chcę, abyś pozostał spokojny.

\- Harry…

\- Kocham cię, skarbie. - Louis pokręcił przecząco głową. - Spójrz na obrączkę za każdym razem, kiedykolwiek będziesz za mną tęsknił. Ponieważ zawsze tu będę, uśmiechając się do ciebie. Ponieważ wiem, że możesz to zrobić, Louis. Zasługujesz na to. I zawsze będę w ciebie wierzyć.

\- Harry…

\- Louis!

\- Ah, Harry, proszę, nie daj mi odejść. - Kolejny mocny uścisk Louisa. - Proszę.

\- Przepraszam, kochanie - tchnął Harry. - No dalej. - Harry odgarnął go ze swoich ramion, próbując utrzymać gruchającego chłopaka w spokoju. Louis odwrócił się w jego ramionach, niechętny do odejścia. Ale musiał odejść.

Harry otworzył drzwi, wślizgując Louisa do samochodu. W końcu usiadł, wiedział, że musi odejść w pewnym czasie i to było to. Harry zamknął drzwi, stukając w okno, nim pomachał. Jay otworzyła okno dla Harry’ego, aby pożegnali się po raz ostatni.

\- Będę za tobą tęsknił, kochanie - powiedział mu ponownie Harry, schylając swoją głowę do samochodu, kiedy pocałował Louisa jeszcze jeden raz. Pocałunek był długi, trwały i słodki. Louis nie chciał pozwolić na to, aby ich wargi się rozdzieliły. Ale tak się stało. - Zadzwoń do mnie tak szybko, jak się tam dostaniesz.

\- Kocham cię.

\- Też cię kocham.

Jay skinęła głową. Nadszedł czas na odjazd. Samochód wyjechał z podjazdu, a Harry patrzył, jak jego miłość poruszała się coraz dalej od niego. Jego serce pogarszało się coraz bardziej. Wychodził na ulicę i z powrotem. Przybliżał się do krawężnika, mając nadzieję na zobaczenie chociaż kawałka twarzy Louisa. Ale nie mógł. Już tęsknił za słodką twarzą Louisa. I był pewny, że czas, w którym się załamie nadejdzie niedługo.

~*~

\- Więc, wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak. Jest po prostu trochę mały i… stary.

\- Będzie dobrze, kochanie. Po prostu dodaj trochę rzeczy i będziesz imprezował tam o każdej porze.

\- Harry, skarbie, sądzę, że jedynie ty i ja byśmy się tu zmieścili.

\- Cóż, to nie pudełko.

\- Czuję jakby tak.

\- Przestań się skarżyć, kochanie. Sam sprawiasz, że będziesz się stresował - rozmyślał Harry. - Kiedy twoje zajęcia się zaczynają?

\- Cóż, jutro mam rundkę z paroma starszymi studentami, a moje pierwsze zajęcia są w środę, więc mam jeszcze trochę czasu.

\- Co oznacza, że możemy rozmawiać.

\- Tak, brzmi dobrze. - Louis uśmiechnął się, trzymając telefon pomiędzy swoim uchem a ramieniem, kiedy wypakowywał parę rzeczy. - Przysięgam, ten pokój był podany kwarantannie bardzo dawno temu.

\- Nie świruj.

\- Ja nie. Po prostu mówię…

\- Louis. Potrzebujemy cię na spotkaniu na dole w holu. - Ktoś wtargnął, przerywając. Louis przewrócił oczami, odwracając się, aby tylko zakończyć rozmowę z Harrym.

\- Kochanie, muszę lecieć.

\- Baw się dobrze, skarbie. - Harry brzmiał na zranionego w środku. Ale był silny. - Kocham cię.

\- Kocham cię i bardzo za tobą tęsknię. - Louis szybko się rozłączył, podłączając masywną rzecz z powrotem do ładowarki. Przebiegł kilkukrotnie ręką po swoich włosach, nim wziął swój klucz, wychodząc ze swojego pokoju. Spojrzał na swój pierścień, twarz Harry’ego właśnie się pojawiła. To mogła być halucynacja, ale Louis wiedział, że był po prostu straszliwie zakochany.

Eh, pomyślał Louis. To był dobry start jego nowego życia. Lubił to tutaj i tak bardzo, jak chciał wrócić do domu i być z Harrym, wiedział, że nie mógł.

Wiedział, że Harry będzie przy jego boku w każdej minucie. I dla Louisa to było w porządku.


	25. Epilog

Wzruszył ramionami w kurtce, ponieważ było całkowicie zimno.

Nie był za bardzo pewny, gdzie był Harry, za to wiedział, że zimowa pogoda sprawi, że zamarznie, nie ten przyjedzie.

Miesiące mijały powoli i to było drażliwe. Louis prawie płakał przed snem każdej nocy przez ostatnie 6 miesięcy i z Harrym było to samo. Rozmawiali każdego wieczoru. Harry przypomniał mu, że zbliżała się przerwa świąteczna, a to tylko sprawiało, że czas upływał wolniej.

Ale teraz, był tutaj.

Louis kochał uniwersytet. Kocham uczenie się i cieszył się, że w końcu ma przyjaciół. Byli oni znacznie starsi, jeden miał 23 lata, a drugi 28. Louis teraz czuł się z nimi jak w domu i zawsze trzymał się z nimi, kiedykolwiek robił sobie przerwę.

Harry również miał się dobrze w domu. Miał niespodziankę dla Louisa. Poważną niespodziankę. Zakończył swoją pracę społeczną i zapłacił swoją karę. Obecnie pracował w lokalnym salonie fryzjerskim i zamiatał włosy. Było to dobrze płatne, ale okropnie nudne. Chociaż nie miał nic przeciwko. Myślał tylko o Louisie, aby upłynął mu czas.

Louis trząsł się na zimowym wietrze. Przygryzł swoją wargę, nachuchał ciepłym powietrzem na swoje dłonie i je potarł. Miał swój worek marynarski przy nogach, mając pokusę na wyciągnięcie kolejnej kurtki. Ale natychmiastowo został wciągnięty w jego klatkę piersiową. Pachniał jak on.

Harry.

\- Pochylasz się dla mnie, prawda?

\- Gdzie ty byłeś do cholery?! Stoję tu od 20 minut, odmrażając sobie tyłek.

\- Ochłoń trochę...

\- Wystarczająco wymarzłem, dziękuję!

\- Przepraszam kochanie. - Harry zaśmiał się. - Coś mnie zatrzymało.

\- Co?

\- Niespodzianka.

Louis jęknął. - Wiesz, że nienawidzę niespodzianek!

\- I o to chodzi. - Harry przyciągnął do siebie Louisa, całując go ostrożnie. Odepchnął się z brwiami wystrzelonymi ku górze w szoku. - Jasna cholera, jesteś cały przemarznięty!

\- C-cóż…

\- No dalej. - Harry rozpiął swoją bluzę, pozwalając Louisowi wślizgnąć się pod nią. Harry był ciepły oraz komfortowy i było po prostu tak miło być ponownie w jego ramionach. Harry wziął jego worek, prowadząc go do samochodu. Louis wślizgnął się prosto na siedzenie, zwiększając ogrzewanie. Harry wskoczył i zaczął jechać w kierunku domu Louisa.

To było normalne dla Louisa, że pytał co to za niespodzianka, ale Harry nie zamierzał się poddać. Miał zaplanowaną kolację dla siebie i Louisa oraz wielkie wiadomości. Harry rozmawiał z Jay, ich dwójka dogaduję się teraz ze sobą o wiele lepiej. Zapraszała go wielokrotnie na obiad razem z Amelią. Była świetnym kompanem i było prawie tak jakby to Jay była mamą Harry’ego.

Przyjechali do domu i Louis był pełen zachwytu. Jego mama była przed drzwiami, a jego mała siostra przy jej boku. Wyskoczył z samochodu, prawie się potykając, kiedy zaatakował swoją mamę duszącym uściskiem. Zaśmiała się, całując czoło swojego dziecka i mamrocząc słowa miłości do jego ucha. Podszedł bliżej, biorąc swoją siostrę w ramiona oraz dając jej soczystego buziaka w policzek. Zachichotała razem z Louisem, przytulając go wokół szyi i mówiąc ‘tęskniłam za tobą’.

Louis również bardzo za nimi tęsknił.

\- Cóż - zaczęła jego mama. - W takim razie cię tu zostawiam.

Louis był zdezorientowany. - Idziesz sobie?

\- Oczywiście. Mam na myśli, Harry zorganizo…

\- Shhh - Harry uśmiechnął się za Louisem, zatykając jego uszy, poprzez nałożenie na nie swoich dłoni. Louis odwrócił się twarzą do Harry’ego z mały uśmiechem. Jay i Amelia odeszły bez żadnego słowa, Harry zaprowadził Louisa do wnętrza domu.

Louis mógł powiedzieć tylko jedną rzecz - jasna cholera. Miejsce było takie inne, wszędzie światełka, aby świętować sezon bożonarodzeniowy. Było ciemno, światełka na suficie, oświetlały ich drogę do góry. Na podłodze były płatki róż i brokat oraz Louis mógł coś usłyszeć. Muzykę.

\- Harry? - Zapytał Louis tego, co go otaczał, czuł jego ramiona wokół swojej talii i głowę Harry’ego na swoim ramieniu. - Co to jest?

\- Na górze, kochanie. Niespodzianki będą lepsze - powiedział Louisowi. Poszli oddzielnymi drogami. Louis pobiegł na górę, a Harry rzucił się nie wiadomo gdzie. Louis poszedł do swojego pokoju, otwierając z podekscytowaniem drzwi i widząc te same dekoracje po całym miejscu. Światełka na suficie, płatki róż po całej podłodze oraz na łóżku, oraz mały stolik w rogu z dwoma krzesłami.

Co.

\- Usiądź - powiedział mu Harry. Louis odwrócił się ostro, przestraszony nagłym pojawieniem się Harry’ego. To tylko spowodowało kłopoty, kiedy dwa talerze spaghetti wylądowały na jego klatce piersiowej, psując jego wygląd.

\- Kurwa! Harry!

\- Cóż, jestem kolacją - zażartował, Louis przygryzł lekko swój policzek na zły żart. - Jest w porządku. Możemy zamówić pizzę lub coś.

\- Nie nie, zrobiłeś to! Jezu, Harry tak bardzo przepraszam. - Harry wymusił czuły pocałunek, uciszając go. - Kurwa, tak bardzo przepraszam.

\- Nie przepraszaj Lou - uspokoił go Harry. - Zamówię pizzę. Po prostu się zrelaksuj. Będę za chwilkę.

Harry poszedł szybko w dół schodów, aby zamówić pizzę pepperoni, a Louis usiadł na łóżku. Miał wyjęte polo dla Harry’ego, aby się przebrał, Harry wrócił z sosem od spaghetti na całej swojej białej koszulce. Louis rzucił mu polo, Harry przebrał się, sprawiając, że Louis polizał swoje wargi na ten widok.

\- Tęskniłem za widzeniem tego, jak się przebierasz.

\- Oh proszę, mieliśmy wystarczająco seksu przez Skype.

\- To wciąż nie to samo. - Louis rozłożył się na materacu, wskazując na miejsce obok siebie, aby Harry do niego dołączył. Harry wskoczył na łóżko, sprawiając, że Louis spadł z niego prosto na podłogę. Harry zaczął prawie sikać ze śmiechu, wcale nie pomagając Louisowi, kiedy siadał, wpatrując się wściekle w Harry’ego.

Harry pocałował go, biorąc Louisa z jego obolałego stanu, wciągając go z powrotem na łóżku i przytulając się razem. Wielkie wieści nadchodziły, ale Harry nie wiedział jak to powiedzieć. Chciał, aby Louis był szczęśliwy a będzie tak tylko wtedy, kiedy Harry powie to w odpowiednim momencie.

\- Louis - zaczął poważnym głosem. - Muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

\- Czy to jest niespodzianka?

\- T-tak. Tak jest.

\- Cóż, co to jest? - Louis uśmiechnął się. Harry westchnął, przygryzając swoją wargę, kiedy uśmiech Louisa zaczął zanikać. - C-czekaj, czy to złe wieści?

\- Przeprowadzam się, Louis.

\- Co?

\- Przeprowadzam się - wymamrotał Harry. - Nie będę w stanie widzieć cię w ferie w taki sposób. Nie będę w stanie spędzać tak małej ilości czasu z tobą. I nawet nie masz pojęcia… jak…

\- Czekaj, gdzie się przeprowadzasz? Mogę to zrobić. Wciąż mogę to zrobić. Udało nam się to z tobą tutaj i mną w Oxfordzie. Możemy sprawić, że to zadziała! - Powiedział gorączkowo Louis. - Harry,proszę, nie mów, że twoja przeprowadzka to koniec.

\- Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo jestem szczęśliwy, przeprowadzam się, Louis!

Louis myślał, że się przesłyszał. - Co?

\- Tak. - Harry uśmiechnął się. - Przeprowadzam się i jestem kurewsko szczęśliwy.

\- Czy ty właśnie próbujesz mnie zranić?! Czy ty…

\- Hej, nigdy ci nie powiedziałem, gdzie się przeprowadzam, głupolu. - Harry uśmiechnął się, wyciągając list ze swojej kieszeni. - Czytaj.

\- Co?

\- Przeczytaj to - powiedział Harry, wpychając list do rąk Louisa. Louis wpatrywał się w niego z jedną brwią uniesioną, otwierając nerwowo list. Louis przeskanował to, sześć słów przyciągnęło twoją uwagę.

Twoje poddanie do Oxfordu zostało zaakceptowane.

\- Harry?! - Krzyknął Louis. - Co?!

\- Powtórzyłem parę egzaminów, potem zapytał o stypendium i cóż, dostałem się. - Harry zachichotał. - Mogę się przenieść, kiedy chcę, ale zaczynam zajęcia za 4 miesiące.

\- O mój pieprzony boże! - Louis chciał go uderzyć. - Przestraszyłeś mnie na śmierć, ty mała kupo gówna. O mój boże, dostałeś się!

\- Tak. - Harry zaśmiał się. - Więc, wystarczy pokój dla mnie w twoim akademiku?

\- Oczywiście! Możemy mieć jeden pokój!

\- Więc, zgaduję, że nie będę cię widział tak często, ponieważ będę cię widział przez cały czas. - Harry uśmiechnął się. - A skoro mogę, pojadę z tobą, kiedy ty będziesz wracał.

\- Oh jasna cholera. - Louis zaczął płakać. Szczęście. Za dużo szczęścia. - Nie mogę w to uwierzyć.

\- Szczęśliwy?

\- Pytasz się mnie czy jestem szczęśliwy?! - Krzyknął Louis. - Do kurwy nędzy, tak! Jestem cholernie szczęśliwy. O boże obożeobożeoboże.

\- Shh, kochanie, shh. - Harry uśmiechnął się. - Mówiłem ci, że wszystko będzie w porządku, prawda?

\- Tak. - Louis zakopał swój nos w szyi swojego chłopaka, absolutnie zadowolony. Harry miał rację. Chłopak z zajęć z domowej ekonomii miał rację.

Harry wziął Louisa w swoje ramiona, przytulając go i mamrocząc czule do jego ucha. Wszystko się dobrze odwróciło. I wszystko od teraz, będzie w porządku.


End file.
